The Light Among the Shadows
by Mythique
Summary: Aveline Hart is your basic Duskwood farmgirl, struggling to keep her family alive in an area long forgotten by Stormwind. A letter from her missing brother has her caught up in a mystery that threatens the stability of the Alliance, and brings her to the attention of both the Syndicate and SI: 7. With no idea who to trust, can Aveline survive the coming storm?
1. Andrew and Aveline

Andrew Hart glanced down at the packages one last time before handing them over to his worgen messenger. They looked identical, right down to the blue wrapping paper and silver tags, but only one of them contained something other than a few rocks to make up weight.

"When you get to Stormwind, put these in the post straight away," he said, looking over his shoulder anxiously. He couldn't see anyone, but that didn't mean they weren't there.

Andrew had been carefull to disguise his activities in the past few months, but it was hard to keep secrets from his fellow rogues among the Syndicate. Everyone was suspicious and mistrustful of each other, always looking for some way to gain favour with the men and women in charge.

Perhaps even desiring to be one of the people in charge.

He watched as the worgen took to his mount, never taking his eyes off the woman until she had disappeared into the late afternoon sky. It had taken him longer than expected to get to Refuge Point, and the delay could prove costly. Andrew couldn't risk turning up in Duskwood until his package reached its destination, but if he lingered any longer near Syndicate lands his life would be in danger.

The Syndicate must not capture him, and they must never find out about the packages he sent. It would not take long to track them down, and if they fell into Syndicate hands again, then the Alliance would be in peril, not to mention his family.

Andrew pulled the hood of his cloak over his head, deciding to risk hiring a gryphon for the long journey to Ironforge. He'd then take the tram to Stormwind, and lose himself among the population of the great Alliance capital.

The fare was expensive; but Andrew was too anxious to barter, and too eager to avoid drawing attention to himself, so paid it without comment. As the cold wind of the Arathi Highands embraced him, his thoughts turned to the woman he'd been forced to involve in his mess, a woman who was now involved in a plot to destroy the very foundation of their world.

_Aveline._

* * *

Aveline Hart shuddered as she heard the sound of spiders skittering through the nearby shadows . Duskwood was rife with monster arachnids, especially in heavily wooded areas like the land bordering her property on three sides. The Night Watch usually kept their numbers in check, but a recent incursion by feral worgen into Darkshire had meant animal control had been put on the back-burner.

She wished it were a school day, then she would at least have the company of her three younger sisters on the short trip into the town centre. Liara, Tali, and Samara were bright and bubbly girls with no fear whatsoever. Not like Aveline, who hated being alone and was afraid of her own shadow.

But it was Saturday, and her sisters were needed at home. Aveline's father, Patrick, was an alcoholic, and had been since his wife had died in childbirth a decade earlier. When he was home, Patrick was either too drunk or too hung over to do anything to help run their small household.

By default, Aveline was the head of the Hart household, and today, while her sisters cleaned the house, she was going to town to sell what produce could be spared from their small garden.

Aveline started to run as she noticed one of the spiders come hurtling out of the woods and onto the road. Years of practice had taught her the best way to deal with the horrid creatures; run like crazy, but not in a straight line. If you avoided their webbing, they'd give up chasing you after a while, and if they followed you into town then one of the Night Watch would kill them.

"Watcher Keefer!" Aveline called as she sped around a bend in the road, arriving in Darkshire's town centre. "Kill it!"

"On it, Aveline!" the young Watchman said, raising her sword and charging past to stab the arachnid. The creature let out a tormented shriek as it died, dark blood seeping out to stain the cobblestones.

"Thanks!" Aveline said, moving to check the spider's body for anything useful. She gathered a small amount of venom and silk, which she could use to make antivenom and thread. She looked to the guard. "Do you want any of this?"

"Nah, I'm good," Watcher Keefer replied, sheathing her sword. "You take it. Maybe sell it and buy yourself a weapon. You shouldn't be walking around here unarmed."

Aveline watched as the guard returned to her patrol, feeling embarrassment burn in her heart. She knew that Watcher Keefer had only been so generous because she knew how poor the Harts were, knew they had to salvage anything and everything they could just to survive.

Aveline admired the Watcher's kind heart, but wished that she herself could afford to be so generous. Just like she wished she could afford to move to Stormwind and become a priest. But it wasn't going to happen. Even if she had the money, there was no way she could leave her sisters.

Not for the first time, Aveline wished her older brother, Andrew, hadn't gone off adventuring. Seven years ago he'd left, swearing that he'd send them all the money he could. For three years, he'd kept that promise, and the Harts had been able to live a decent life. Aveline had even been able to undertake some priestly study, learning a few healing and shielding spells. They'd known what it was like to have a cupboard well-stocked with food, enough wood to see them through winter, and presents to give each other on their birthdays.

They'd known what it was like to live without charity.

Then the gold stopped coming. Weeks, and then months, went by without a single letter arriving to explain what had happened, why Andrew was ignoring his family. After a year, Aveline's father had decided that his son had obviously died, and never spoke of him again, the grief of his losing his only son driving him further into the clutches of alcoholism.

Aveline herself, however, believed that Andrew was still alive. They had been exceptionally close, especially in the first few years after their mother's death, and had formed a bond. Their sisters were much younger than them, and they had needed to work together to raise them and keep them safe. She was sure she would have felt it if he had passed on to the Nether.

Aveline knew that her brother had a restless soul, one that craved adventures and excitement. The life of a farmer in a backwater country like Duskwood was never going to be enough to satisfy him, and the tender bonds of family never strong enough to hold him back. Looking back, she was just surprised he' stayed in contact as long as he had. It was not death that had taken him from them, it was the call of glory.

Shaking off her negative thoughts, Aveline made her way to the mailbox. They rarely received any mail these days, but occasionally one of her mother's siblings thought to send her a few coins or a toy for her sisters. She skirted her way around a group of adventurers. With their huge weapons and imposing armor, they tended to frighten her more than they reassured her.

Although, when they practically camped out on top of the mailbox with their giant mounts, they kind of annoyed her, too.

Aveline was surprised, and a little excited, to find a brightly wrapped package addressed to her sitting inside the postbox. The paper was sapphire blue, and of high quality, and the box felt quite heavy as she lifted it out. Yet it was the address label that caught her attention.

Brushing a stray strand of black hair out of her eyes, Aveline studied the label carefully. _It was in Andrew's handwriting!_

But what could her brother possibly to have to say to her after four years of silence?

* * *

**AN - ** so first chapter of a brand new story with a brand new heroine!

Next Chapter: what's in the box? A whole lot of trouble, that's what.


	2. Light and dark

Aveline shook the package, curiosity getting the better of her. It made a heavy thumping sound, and she thought it might be a book. Knowing that her sisters would go crazy over it if she took it home, she decided to open the parcel while she was still in town.

It was cold outside, and Aveline wanted to join the throng of adventurers heading into the Scarlet Raven Tavern to sit around the roaring fire and drink spiced mead. But the past few months had been tough, and with Samara needing a new cloak, she couldn't justify wasting even a copper on something so frivolous, so she headed towards the town hall instead. It was just as warm inside, and, if she were quiet, nobody seemed to mind her being there.

Carefully unwrapping the package, and the placing the paper into her backpack for reusing, Aveline found herself in possession of a medium-sized wooden box. It was surprisingly light, and made out of a dark, lustrous wood that was decorated with intricate floral carvings. The hinges and rose-shaped clasp were crafted out of gold.

She'd never seen anything so beautiful before.

Aveline opened the box to find two letters sitting atop a weatherbeaten old book. One of the letters was sealed with a red ribbon and deep purple wax, while the other was in a plain envelope. The sealed letter was addressed to a Master Mathias Shaw of Stormwind Intelligence. The second letter was addressed to her.

The book intrigued Aveline. Its forest green leather cover was in bad shape, torn and scuffed with dust trapped along the spine and among the embossed sigils gracing its surface. There was no title, and no clue as to what the tome was about. She traced her fingers over the leather, her blue-green eyes widening as she felt a small jolt of electricity hit her skin.

_Magic, _she thought as she dropped the book back into the box. _Why did Andrew send me this?_

Aveline picked up the envelop addressed to her and tore it open. A few gold coins fell into her lap, she pocketed them absent-mindedly. The letter was heavy; obviously Andrew had a lot to tell her. Then again, it had been four years... Her brother's handwriting was messy and smudged in some places, as if he had been writing in a hurry. It was so familiar to her, even after so much time had passed.

Aveline frowned as she began to read:

_My dear sister,_

_It must be such a shock to hear from me after so long; no doubt you have all given me up for dead. I wish that I was able to maintain that deception, because I fear that no good will come of you knowing that I still live._

_Oh, how I've failed you all, Aveline!_

_The truth is, I never stuck to the life of an adventurer for very long. The work offered to those of my level of inexperience was so boring and the rewards barely enough to support myself, not to mention my dear sisters. I grew desperate... desperate enough that I turned to petty thievery to keep us all alive._

_At first it was just small things, and only from the wealthy, but then I got cocky, and my over confidence led to me getting caught by a nobleman in Dalaran. I thought he was going to have me killed, but instead he offered me a job._

_If I had known who my new employer was allied with, I would have refused, but by the time I found out, it was too late. I was sent to the Arathi Highlands, and into the service of the Syndicate._

_I tried to justify things by telling myself it was for the good of the family, that you needed the money more than you needed a brother who wasn't a traitor to the Alliance. Then, after three years, something happened that could not be justified. I killed a man, and that act of murder shook me to my core._

_I was ashamed, and couldn't bear to pollute my family with my sin any longer. So, I stopped writing, hoping that you'd think I was dead, and then grieve and move on._

_Forgive me, Aveline! I know what I did to you, know that it was too much to hope that our father got his act together enough to drag you out of poverty. Although, a small part of my heart wishes that that has happened._

_Liara must be a young lady now, and Tali and Samara fine girls. It breaks my heart to think that I won't recognise them when I see you all again._

_I am coming home, Aveline, but it will not be a happy homecoming._

_You'll notice that I included a few things with this letter. First off, __**do not open the other letter or read the book! **__I cannot stress how important it is that you leave those things alone. They contain information about a weapon that the Syndicate plans to use to gain power over all of Azeroth. Secondly, do not tell anyone that I have written to you, or show them what I have sent you, especially the rest of our family._

_I am only sending it to you because I have no other option, and for that I am sorry. If luck favours me, you will not be involved for long._

_I aim to be back in Duskwood two days after you receive this package. Please meet me inside the Manor Mistmantle after you've seen the girls off to school. I know that place terrifies you, Aveline, but I can't risk being seen in town, and Raven Hill is too far away for you to travel alone._

_If I am not there, I need you to be brave and take the letter and book to Mathias Shaw in Stormwind. You'll find him at SI: 7 headquarters in Old Town. He will know what to do. Do not wait, and don't attempt to send it by post. It must not fall back into the hands of the Syndicate._

_I am sorry if I am scaring you. Hopefully I will make it home, and I will be able to handle things myself. If I don't, though, I need you to stay strong and handle it for me. The safety of Azeroth depends on it._

_One final thing, dear sister; do not trust anyone who approaches you or the family claiming to be my friend. Do not tell them anything, and if they hang around, get to Stormwind immediately. Don't bother waiting for me._

_Aveline, I am so sorry... for everything. I love you and our sisters dearly. I never stopped._

_Until we meet again,_

_Andrew._

* * *

Aveline was so distracted by Andrew's letter that she almost got eaten by a wolf on her journey home. Only the quick intervention of a soldier heading through Duskwood on her way from Westfall to Redridge saved her life. She thanked the woman as politely as she could. Like most native Duskwooders, Aveline viewed Stormwind with some bitterness, having seen how her land was ignored by Stormwind and the Alliance.

The package weighed heavily on her mind as she approached her house. Knowing that her sisters, and maybe even her father, would search her bag as soon as she walked in the front door, Aveline stashed it in a hollowed out tree trunk in their yard. She'd retrieve it when she needed to meet her brother.

Andrew.

Aveline didn't know how to process the fact that he was still alive, even though she had suspected it for years. She was angry that he lied to her, consigning her and her sisters into a life of poverty. She was relieved that he wasn't dead, and that he was coming home.

But mainly, she was afraid. Duskwood was a very secluded, isolated place, but even they had heard of the Syndicate. Some of the townsfolk even admired their 'down with Stormwind' attitude. Aveline knew, however, that it was not a group to underestimate. They were dangerous, and the thought of her brother being involved with them horrified her.

Aveline frowned when she entered her small house. It was too warm. They couldn't afford to buy much firewood, so she carefully rationed it out. The fire was only ever lit in the evening to cook dinner and lunch for the next day, or on really freezing nights.

She heard a loud snore, and the reason for the lit fire became evident; Patrick Hart, her father, was passed out in a chair, a bottle of whisky still clutched in his hand. Liara, her fifteen-year-old sister, was at the fire cooking a meagre stew.

"I'm sorry, Aveline!" she whispered. "I tried to stop him lighting the fire so early, but he wouldn't listen." The blonde-haired teenager looked angry. Like Aveline, she was introverted, but she had more of a temper. "He yelled at Tali. She and Samara are in the bedroom, crying."

Aveline sighed. Her twelve year old sister was very sensitive, even more so than Aveline, who had grown used to their father's ways. The child would be having nightmares again tonight, which meant that they would all be kept awake. It was heartbreaking.

Aveline saw the brand of whisky her father was drinking. "Wait... " she said. "Where did he find the money for that?"

"He got it from the jar," a small voice said from the doorway. Aveline turned to see the youngest of her sisters, ten-year-old Samara, watching her with a sad look on her face, her very battered and threadbare teddy clutched to her chest. "Liara said not to take it, but he wouldn't listen."

"It's okay, Sam-Sam," Aveline said quietly, bending down so that her sister could run over and embrace her. She shared a worried look with Liara. That jar, which Aveline had hidden in the backyard, contained their pitiful savings. The money was meant to pay for the girl's educations, something Aveline insisted they continue with. Her mother valued education highly, and would turn over in her grave, if she learned that her youngest daughters were going without.

"Do not cry, dearest," Aveline crooned, even though she was sobbing on the inside. "I will speak to Mr Johnstone tomorrow. I'm sure he will let us arrange some sort of payment plan." The girls' teacher was a kind man, and an old friend of her mother's, so she was not afraid of him refusing her request. Her biggest concern was the firewood.

Chop down one of their fruit trees, or risk heading into the woods to salvage fallen trees?

"Is it almost time for dinner?" Samara asked, her tears drying quickly. She was a happy natured girl, and tended to bounce back from upsets with ease. "Teddy and me are hungry."

"We can't have that!" Liara said. "Why don't you sit at the table, and Aveline and I will stuff you full of food?"

Aveline smiled at her sisters as she set the table. "Tali! Dinner time!" she called, and a few minutes later, her sister appeared, sitting at the table with tears still trailing down her face. Aveline put a hand on her shoulder and gave a gentle squeeze. "Worry not, darling. I will take care of it."

_Just like I always do._

Aveline doled the food out, frowning when she saw how little meat it contained. It was mainly potato, with a few carrots added. What she wouldn't give to be able to feed her sisters fresh fish or a roast chicken. She made sure to give Samara and Tali most of the meat, which she thought was beef. What was left she gave to Liara, leaving vegetables for herself. While she was able to cope with sating her hunger with water and being thinner than what she should be, she would not allow her sisters to know that unhappiness.

Seeing as how they were financially screwed anyway, Aveline decided to add a half loaf of bread to their meal, cherishing the way Tali and Samara's little faces lit up. How it hurt Aveline to realise that such a pathetic offering was seen as a great treat by the little girls.

_They should be having chocolate and cake, _Aveline thought, a surge of bitterness washing through her. How she hated her father during moments like this. How could he give himself over to grief for so long, when doing so put his children through all this?

Aveline shook her head. She couldn't get emotional now. Not when the others were here. It would upset Tali and Samara even further. So she plastered a fake smile on her face, and began asking her sisters what they'd been doing in her absence.

* * *

It was a bitterly cold night, and the wind howled around the house. Samara and Tali had needed extra comforting to go to sleep, but were tucked up with Liara on the large bed, huddling together for warmth. Aveline was sitting on the mattress that served as her bed, bundled up in every item of clothing she owned. She was too anxious to sleep, and, after a long bout of tears, got up to pace around the house.

It was warmest in the kitchen and dining area, as the fire was still putting out heat, despite dying down. Aveline sat in front of it for a while, but when she realised she was about to give in to her anxiety again, decided to to find something to take her mind off the dire situation her family found itself in.

She thought of Andrew's letter, and decided to read it again, in the hope of finding some hidden message. Aveline walked outside, biting back a sharp cry as the cold wind pierced her. She hurried over to the tree stump, the yard well illuminated by the light of the full moon. She dug the missive out of her backpack, her eyes falling on the mysterious book.

Aveline knew that Andrew told her not to read the book, but she was suddenly alight with curiosity. She raised an eyebrow in alarm as the book seemed to _whisper _to her, encouraging her to pick it up, to peruse its pages. She was afraid, but could not seem to stop the hand that reached for the book. Before she knew it, that jolt of electricity was zapping her again, only this time, she did not put the book back down.

Telling herself that the whispering was just the sound of the wind moving through the trees, Aveline pried the tome open. It was written in a language that she did not recognise, but it reminded her of the glyphs and sigils used by mages in their spellcrafting. At first, the words seemed to be formed out of regular blue ink, but by then time she turned the first page, the strange symbols were glowing. They alternated between black as the shadows and a bright sunshine coloured gold.

Aveline gasped as the pages began turning on their own, as if prompted by an unseen hand. The whispers got louder and louder until they were all that she could hear. She attempted to cry out, but was silenced. Attempted to run, but was rooted to the ground. The glowing symbols started to run together, until the black and gold were swirling together, and a wave of light burst forth from the book to engulf her.

It was _agony_.

Aveline felt as if her brain was on fire. She wanted to claw at her hair, but couldn't move, tears coursing silently down her cheeks as she endured the torment. The light was both black and gold, and the two shades seemed to fighting each other for dominance. Eventually, the gold won out, and drove the shadow away.

The light began to fade, and as it did so, Aveline was free of her pain. She wobbled on her feet, and took a few cautious steps towards the safety of her home. Her legs gave up, and she collapsed to the ground, a soft moan escaping her lips.

A few seconds later and she was unconscious, the chill of the grey earth beneath her seeping into her bones.

* * *

**AN - **character development!

Next chapter: Aveline awaits her brother.


	3. Sweet dreams aren't made of these

Aveline was underwater. The water was warm and soothing, and she felt safe, like nothing could hurt her. Then she opened her eyes, and panicked. She was far from the surface, her feet brushing against the sandy seafloor.

Aveline's hands grasped at her throat as her lungs burned. Her mouth opened and she inhaled involuntarily. The water poured into her, but she didn't drown. In fact, once she realised she wasn't dying, Aveline noticed that she was breathing just fine.

She looked around her. The water had such perfect clarity that she was able to see for miles, the sun flooding the ocean floor with as much light as the surface world. Aveline couldn't remember the last time she'd seen the sun, or felt its warmth caressing her skin, even through water. It was always night in Duskwood, the sun's rays never piercing the shroud of darkness that had settled over the small country.

Aveline was content to tread water for a few minutes, laughing as she saw a school of fish darting playfully through some brightly coloured seaweed. She decided to explore, and began moving forward. She stopped when she realised how smoothly she was moving through the water, and how quickly. As someone who lived in Duskwood, swimming was not a skill she had learnt.

Aveline looked down at her body and screamed when she saw that she was no longer human. Her body was covered with brightly coloured scales, and instead of legs she had one long graceful flipper.

_I'm a naga!_

She swam in a circle, fear and confusion causing her to act without rational thought. The terror eventually wore her body out, forcing her to a standstill. Aveline finally realised that she was dreaming, that no matter real everything looked and felt, it was all just a figment of her overworked brain.

Aveline looked into the distance and saw more naga swimming around the entrance to a cave. Deciding to just roll with whatever her mind created, she swam over to her kin. When she got close they stood to attention and saluted her.

Her dream self was obviously some one important.

She swam into the cave. It was dark, and rather dank, nowhere near as pleasant as the ocean outside. Aveline breached the water's surface, and slithered onto the cave's rocky floor. It was a huge space and, judging by all the crates and boxes sitting against the wall, was used as some sort of storage space.

Aveline spotted four well-armed male naga standing around a small stone altar. A swathe of royal purple velvet was draped across the top of the altar, and from its midst an odd light shone, illuminating the area around it.

Aveline's heart started racing in fear as she looked at the light. It was a seething mass of black and gold, whirling together in battle. The dark light was winning, overwhelming the gold until all that remained was a few glimmering specks. It was like looking at the sky on a particularly overcast night.

There was something about that light that terrified Aveline, yet she was drawn to it as well. She slithered forward, and the naga guards saluted her and distanced themselves from her. The closer she got to the light, the more her fear grew, but she could not seem to stop herself from moving forward.

The light emanated from a jewel the size of Aveline's palm. She fought against the urge to pick the horrifying gem up but failed. It was heavy, and so cold that it was almost painful. She couldn't understand why this thing terrified her so much, but fear was now coursing through her veins.

After she picked it up, the gem stopped glowing. The light did not disappear completely; rather it now seemed to be contained within the jewel itself. It was star-shaped, and looked for all the world like piece of gold-flecked obsidian waiting to be set into a noblewoman's headpiece or necklace.

Aveline heard whispering, but when she looked to the guards, they were facing away from her, and each other. With a start, she realised that the voices were coming from the strange jewel. She focused all of her attention on it, but could still not make out what the whisperers were saying.

Her fear began to abate, replaced with feelings of lust and greed. She felt bold and powerful, the terror replaced with a sense of burning ambition. Aveline realised that with this gem she could achieve anything; wealth, fame, power... whatever she desired. If she wanted to, she could rule the world! All she needed to do was find its missing half, the staff this jewel once adorned.

Aveline looked over at the other naga. She knew that they would not let her leave with her prize. They were afraid of its power, or perhaps jealous that it had not chosen them to be its owner. She reached back and grabbed her trident, its wicked points seeming to glow in the low light.

She knew what she had to do.

* * *

Aveline gasped and sat up, her body registering nothing but the freezing cold. She heard a voice whisper in her head, "The Star of Azshara", but dismissed it as a lingering effect of her terrible dream.

"What in Lothar's name am I doing out here?" she asked, then remembered her decision to re-read Andrew's letter. She saw the book lying next to her, and felt ashamed of herself for disregarding her brother's warning.

_Well, that nightmare was punishment enough for my idle curiosity,_ she thought as she got to her feet. She wondered what the black and gold light was. _Perhaps some sort of magical anti-theft device?_

Aveline picked the book up and stuffed it back into its hiding place. She hoped that Andrew would not be able to tell she'd read it. She found herself wishing that her brother would arrive earlier. Her nightmare had added to her bad feelings about the situation her brother had involved her in, and she wanted him to come sort this mess out so she could go back to worrying about normal things.

Aveline winced as she started walking back to the house. It was getting light, meaning she'd been outside for quite some time. It was amazing she didn't have hypothermia. She hoped that her good fortune would extend to not catching cold, either.

_Two days. I can wait two days._

* * *

Andrew Hart lost himself in the hustle and bustle of early morning Stormwind. There were plenty of people on the street making their way to work, enabling him to move about unnoticed. Better yet, numerous guards were standing on corners or on patrol. The city was in a state of nervous excitement, and security was tight; today was the day King Varian married Miss Braelyn Hawke.

It was the perfect time for Andrew to be in Stormwind. With security at such high levels, it would be difficult for anyone to try to kill him. He knew that he could not be complacent, however. His former associates would still be hunting him down, still searching for the perfect moment to take him out should they find him.

Andrew decided to make life difficult for them by taking an indirect route to Duskwood. He would walk to Goldshire, and from there he would fly to Lakeshire, then Sentinel Hill, where he would walk to Moonbrook, then the rebel camp in Stranglethorn Vale, and finally the Eastvale Logging Camp. Only then when would he fly to Darkshire.

He could only pray that was enough to keep his enemies busy while he retrieved the book and met with Mathias Shaw. After that, it didn't matter if they found him.

Andrew stopped and brought a loaf of fresh bread and cheese from a traveling merchant to keep him fed on his journey, but as he headed out of the city gates, he didn't notice that danger was closer than he thought. The same crowd that made it difficult to find him, made it hard for Andrew to see the female rogue trailing after him.

He never would see her, not even when she was right behind him.

* * *

Aveline sat in a corner of Manor Mistmantle, her arms wrapped tightly around the bag containing Andrew's letter and the mysterious book. She was trying to stay focused on what she would say to her brother once he arrived in order to avoid acknowledging how decrepit and scary the house was now that Stalvan Mistmantle had been killed for good. She hoped that Tobias Mistmantle would move out here and fix the place up. It would be nice to have a neighbour so close by, and she liked Tobias. He was handsome, and was kind to her and her sisters.

Andrew had not shown up yet, and given how dark it was getting outside, Aveline feared he wasn't going to show up at all. She would have to leave soon, otherwise her sisters would get worried. She'd told them she was out looking for firewood, and she had collected a small pile from the Manor's grounds while waiting for Andrew, but if stayed out much longer, they would fetch the Watch to find her.

Aveline sighed tiredly as she glanced out the window. She could wait no longer; it was simply too dangerous for her to be wandering around after dark, and she needed to get home to take care of her sisters. Tali and Samara would have homework, and Liara needed help mending some of their clothing.

She looked down at her bag. What if Andrew turned up just after she'd left? He sounded as if he were in trouble, which meant he might not be able to come back again. She decided to hide the book somewhere. He might look for it when he arrived, and, if he didn't, it would be safe until she could retrieve it tomorrow to take it to Stormwind.

Aveline stashed the backpack under a loose stone in the fireplace, before hurrying outside to grab the ropes tying her firewood together. She threw them over her shoulder and started dragging the wood behind her on the short walk back to her house. If she hurried, and didn't run into any wolves or spiders, she'd make it back before night fell.

When she got to her house, Aveline was surprised to find her sisters and father waiting by the front door looking impatient. Samara was holding her doll out to a woman Aveline had never seen before.

"Her name is Angela, like my Mummy," Samara said with a cheerful smile.

"Such a beautiful name, and a beautiful dolly," the woman replied, tickling Samara's chin. She was blonde, her short hair tucked neatly behind her ears. Her eyes were brown, and she was dressed in an expensive set of leather armor. Twin daggers adorned her waist, so she was clearly a rogue.

Aveline wondered if Andrew had decided to send SI: 7 to collect the book instead of fetching it himself.

"Aveline, about time you showed up, girl!" her father said, his words slurred. He swayed slightly on his feet, and Aveline wondered how much he'd had to drink today. "This fine lady has offered to take us out to dinner at the inn."

"Really?" Aveline asked, surprised. Surely the agent would rather just get the book and be gone?

"Yes!" Tali said with excitement. "She says we can have whatever we want! Even cake!"

"Well, that does sound delicious," Aveline replied, looking over at the stranger in their midst. The woman smiled at her, but there was something in her eyes that Aveline found rather off-putting.

"It was the least I could do for my new family," the rogue said, slipping an arm around Samara and giving the little girl a hug.

"Family?" Aveline asked. "Are you a cousin?"

"Oh, where are my manners?" the other woman laughed, walking forward to take Aveline's hand. "My name is Miranda Hart."

"So, we're related on Father's side?"

"No," Miranda replied, and her grin widened. Aveline shivered. This woman and her too-bright smile put her on edge. "I'm Andrew's wife."

* * *

**AN - **took me a while to get this chapter done. Boo. I hope you weren't waiting for answers, because I just slapped you with a whole bunch of mysteries. I added the reference to Braelyn Hawke just to give you an idea of the time this story is set in. It is going to pretty AU, though.

Next Chapter: Aveline is troubled by Miranda's arrival and her brother's continuing absence. She plans her trip to Stormwind, but will she actually get to make it?


	4. Stormwind, ho!

Aveline did not trust Miranda Hart. Something about the blonde haired rogue made her very uneasy and almost afraid. She did not know if it was the other woman's too-bright smile, the fact that she was a rogue, or that she was from Stormwind that caused her to become so suspicious, but she distrusted her all the same.

Most likely it was the woman's insatiable curiosity.

Miranda wanted to know everything about the Hart family, from how old they all were to where the youngest Harts went to school and what Patrick did during his spare time. When Liara, who seemed to trust Miranda about as much as Aveline did, asked why Andrew hadn't told her anything about them, the rogue simply frowned and looked at them sadly.

"I often asked Andrew about his family, but he would never tell me anything," Miranda said, taking a thoughtful sip of her beer. "He acted as if you were something to be ashamed of. I didn't want to believe it, of course," she added, handing Tali another bread roll, "but I also didn't want to question my husband."

Aveline looked troubled as she ate a piece of her roast chicken. She hardly noticed the noise of the rowdy adventurers telling tall tales in the corner of the Scarlet Raven as she digested what Miranda had said. She would have found it easier to believe the rogue if she hadn't received Andrew's letter. After all, her brother said that he was a member of the Syndicate, which meant that Miranda must be, too.

Andrew had also stated that he loved them, which didn't mesh well with Miranda's claim that he was ashamed of them. If this woman was Andrew's wife, and Aveline doubted that, then it was likely that he had not talked bout his family in order to safeguard them from Miranda, not the other way around.

"May I ask why you're here, but my brother isn't?" Liara asked bluntly. Aveline had been wondering the same thing, but hadn't wanted to risk angering the stranger in their midst. Who knew what the rogue was capable of?

Miranda looked stricken, tears forming in her eyes. She reached into her pocket for a handkerchief, and Aveline began to think that maybe she had misjudged the woman.

"My dear Andrew went missing a week ago," Miranda said, patting Samara on the shoulder when the little girl let out a soft cry. "He'd been acting oddly for a few months; he was secretive and moody, starting skipping meals and staying out all night. Then one morning I woke up and he was gone. He left no note, and most of his belongings were still in our house."

"Where were you living?" Patrick asked. He'd surprised his daughters by staying sober throughout the meal.

"In Ironforge," Miranda replied. "I searched the whole city for him, but all I managed to find was a gnome priest who said he'd seen Andrew posting a stack of packages at the mailboxes outside of the Auction House."

"No one saw him leave the city?" Patrick asked with a frown. Miranda shook her head.

"Nobody!" she exclaimed. "It's like he just vanished. I thought that if I tracked his family down, I might find him, or some clue to his whereabouts. You haven't received any mail from him have you?"

"I'm afraid we haven't heard from Andrew in years," Aveline said quietly, thanking the Light that she'd thought to hide her brother's package from the others. Miranda stared at her, a little too intently, as if trying to read her mind. For once, Aveline was glad of her family's poverty; all the times she'd had to lie to her sisters about why she didn't eat as much as them, or why Greatfather Winter never left her any presents, had resulted in an impressive poker face.

"Oh," Miranda said, looking disappointed. "That's a shame. I know that if I can just find those packages, I'll be able to track down my husband."

The rest of the meal passed in friendly conversation, and by the time dessert was served, Miranda had managed to invite herself to stay at the Hart house. Aveline's father and two youngest sisters were overjoyed, but Liara and Aveline weren't. When Liara pointed out their desperate circumstances, Patrick just brushed them aside.

"I'll be happy to help out around the house," Miranda offered, smiling at Aveline, who had to fake a polite smile in return. "And I can help with food and firewood. It's only right that I share what I have with my family."

Neither Aveline or Liara could think of any further objections, so when their sisters finished their second helping of chocolate cake, Miranda joined them for the walk home.

Aveline's sense of disquiet grew.

* * *

After watching Miranda depart the house with her sisters in tow, Aveline heaved a sigh of relief and hopped out of bed. She'd had to fake a migraine in order to get out of accompanying the other girls and her father on the trip to Lakeshire that Miranda had offered to pay for. The rogue had suggested leaving the trip for another day, but Aveline insisted they go. As reluctant as she was to have her sisters around that woman, today was the only chance she was likely to get to make her own trip.

It was time for Aveline to go to Stormwind.

She had wanted to leave the day after Miranda's arrival, but was unable to. The older woman insisted on following her wherever she went, and she seemed to have eyes and ears everywhere. If Aveline did manage to sneak away, Miranda would find her not long after.

Aveline decided it was too risky to retrieve the book. She didn't know if Miranda had accomplices or not. She would deliver the letter to Master Shaw, and tell him where the book was hidden. SI: 7 could find it and take it back to Stormwind without further aid from her.

Aveline quickly threw on the nicest dress she owned, and her good shoes. Over the top, she wore the new teal cloak that Miranda had bought for her. It was woollen and warm, and almost matched the colour of Aveline's eyes.

She was not too proud to accept the gifts that Miranda bought. Not when it meant that her sisters got to experience the joy of owning brand new clothes, and were now warm and protected from the elements.

Aveline winced when she went outside. The cold was bitter and biting, even with her new cloak wrapped tightly around her. She hurried over to the tree stump and retrieved her backpack, relieved to see it was still there. She checked to make sure that the letters were both still there, and picked up the gold sovereigns that Andrew had sent with his parcel.

She counted them; there was just enough money to pay for a return flight to Stormwind and a night at an inn, should she need to stay. Aveline frowned, looking back up at the sky. Flying would not be pleasant in such horrible weather. She decided to use the sovereigns to pay a mage to open a portal to Stormwind for her. It would be more expensive, but the trip would be safer, and much shorter.

She ran all the way to the Scarlet Raven, relieved to find several mages seated inside. The friendliest looking one was a man who looked several years older than her. He was seated at the bar, talking enthusiastically with Innkeeper Trelayne. Aveline approached him with caution, not sure her was as friendly as he appeared to be.

"Excuse me, Sir?" Aveline asked, standing by the man's side. He turned to see who was interrupting him, smiling broadly when he saw it was a young woman.

"Hello, love!" he said with a Gilnean accent. "Come to join the lovely Trelayne and I in a drink and a good gabbing session?" He reached out and grabbed Aveline's arm, forcing her onto the stool next to his. "Trelayne, fetch a wine for this beautiful young maiden," he added.

"Actually," Aveline interrupted, "I was just going to... "

"The name's Sebastian!" the mage continued, as if she hadn't said anything at all. "Frost mage and all around good guy at your service. And what is your name, love?"

"It's, uh, Aveline," she said, blushing when Sebastian grinned wolfishly at her and kissed her hand. "I was hoping that..."

"Aveline! A lovely name for a lovely woman!" Sebastian declared loudly. He slid the wine in front of her, gesturing for her to drink it. She took a sip. It was delicious, and Aveline relaxed slightly as she took another mouthful.

"Thank you," she said, smiling shyly at Sebastian.

"The pleasure is all mine, I assure you, sweet one," Sebastian said. "Now, you look like you wanted to ask me something?"

"Yes, I was wondering if you'd be kind enough to open a portal to Stormwind for me?" Aveline said, lowering her voice so only he and Trelayne could hear. She could trust the bartender to keep quiet about what she overheard. Trelayne was as trustworthy as any priest. "I can pay!" she added, holding out her gold.

"I'd be happy to help you, Aveline," Sebastian said, but he pushed her money away. "Do not worry about payment, though, dear girl. I have to return to Stormwind myself." He looked thoughtful, a distant look in his eye. "Instead of taking portal, how about you fly back with me?"

Aveline was surprised. "Why fly when you can teleport?" she asked. If she were a mage she'd be teleporting everywhere, even if it were just from her bedroom to the outhouse!

"Because it's fun, sweetheart!" Sebastian exclaimed, throwing an arm around Aveline's shoulders. "Also, no one expects a mage to fly that often, so it gives me the element of surprise!"

Aveline looked to Trelayne with a raised eyebrow. Sebastian seemed to be a decent man, if a little too enthusiastic, but her mother had always warned her about trusting strangers, and in Duskwood it paid to be wary of outsiders. The bartender nodded her head, giving Aveline a look that said 'you can trust him'.

"Okay, then," Aveline said, "but I need to leave as soon as possible." She looked over her shoulder, half expecting to see Miranda lurking in the doorway.

"No time like the present!" Sebastian declared, throwing a few sovereigns on the bar for Trelayne. He grabbed Aveline by the hand and headed for the exit. "You'll love my mount, Snowy. She's a sweet bird, just like you!"

Aveline blushed wildly as she was dragged back out into the cold, knowing that she'd come home to face many rumours about her being carted off by a strange mage.

* * *

It turned out that Snowy was a hippogriff. A hippogriff that was on fire. Sebastian had acquired her after helping the Cenarion Circle on the Molten Front. When an awestruck Aveline asked him what the Front was like, the Gilnean simply laughed and said, "Hot!".

Aveline was too terrified to climb on the hippogriff, convinced that she'd set herself aflame. Sebastian just laughed at her, then picked her up and plonked her on Snowy's back before climbing on after her. He wrapped one arm around her waist, grabbing the reins with the other.

In the blink of an eye, they were airborne, and Aveline was screaming in fear as Sebastian urged Snowy to fly as fast as she could. The mage laughed uncontrollably until he realised that Aveline wasn't mucking around, and was genuinely terrified out of her mind.

"Sorry, love," he apologised, squeezing her gently. He reined Snowy in, and Aveline found herself enjoying the flight a lot more, especially when the flew over the river that separated Duskwood from the rest of the Elwynn Forest.

"It's so beautiful!" she cried, relishing the feel of sunlight on her skin and the sight of an endless blue sky all around her. She couldn't remember the last time she'd experienced true daylight. It felt like Duskwood had been languishing in twilight forever.

"That it is," Sebastian agreed, wheeling Snowy around in a graceful turn to head to the Alliance capital. "Where about in Stormwind do you need to go, my sweet?"

"SI: 7 headquarters," Aveline said, smiling with excitement as they flew over the town of Goldshire. She could see all the adventurers duelling outside the Lion's Pride Inn. She had always wanted to visit that inn; she'd heard that they made the tastiest wolf steaks in all of Azeroth.

Sebastian frowned, wondering why Aveline needed to go to such a place. He wasn't sure he liked the idea of this innocent farm girl being among such shadowy people. "What business have you with those rogues?" he asked.

"I have to deliver a letter," Aveline replied, then bit her lip. She shouldn't have said anything. She didn't need to get this man involved. He had been so nice to her, and she didn't want him being put in danger because of it.

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No," Aveline replied, "that won't be necessary. But, thank you for being so kind."

"No worries, sweet one," Sebastian said as they flew over Stormwind's main gate. Aveline gasped. The city was so beautiful, and _huge! _She'd never seen anything like it before. She shook her head in amazement at the number of people scurrying about.

Sebastian must have sensed her delight because he flew downwards, allowing Aveline to see the city in greater detail. He flew around the city twice, before commanding Snowy to land in a quieter part of the city.

"This part of the city is called Old Town," Sebastian said. He pointed over to a large building that had a number of training dummies set out either side of the front door. Several rogues were practicing their skill, their daggers glinting in the sunlight. "SI: 7 headquarters is right over there."

Aveline nodded. "Thank you for the ride, Sebastian. Are you sure I can't pay you?" she asked, though her attention had already moved on to the building in front of her.

"Positive," Andrew assured her. "Listen, Aveline... keep your coin purse close, all right? They may serve the King, but they're still rogues."

"I'll be carefull, I promise," Aveline said, smiling shyly at Sebastian as he climbed back on Snowy. The mage stared at her in silence for a moment, looking as if he wanted to say something but couldn't decide how to phrase it. In the end he shook his head, and smiled at her.

"Next time I'm in Darkshire, I'll look for you," he said with a wave. "We'll have another drink, okay?"

Aveline nodded. It would be nice to have a friend to share drinks with. She waved at Sebastian until he was out of sight, then headed into SI: 7 headquarters. It was almost empty, a lone woman standing off to one side, playing idly with her daggers.

Aveline asked her if she could see Mathias Shaw, but was told he was up at the Keep. She frowned, not knowing what to do. Should she wait, or leave a message for him?

"Is there an inn nearby?" she asked. The woman sighed and rolled her eyes as if Aveline was an idiot.

"The Pig and Whistle, about three blocks east," the woman snapped.

Feeling as if she were the biggest criminal in Azeroth for wasting the rogue's precious time, Aveline handed over Andrew's letter and asked the other woman to tell Master Shaw that she'd be waiting for him at the Pig and Whistle. She was afraid that the woman was just going to toss the letter away, but then she saw the look on the woman's face when she caught a glimpse of the letter's seal.

The rogue's eyes narrowed in suspicion as she took a closer look at the seal. Aveline had assumed it was the mark of the Syndicate, and the other woman's reaction confirmed it for her.

"Did you write this letter?" she demanded angrily, glaring at Aveline.

"N... no," Aveline whispered, stepping back in fear. She thought the woman was about to arrest her, but the rogue just kept glaring at her. "I'm delivering it for someone."

"Very well then," the rogue said, but her tone indicated that she was highly skeptical of Aveline's statement. "Go to the Pig and Whistle, and wait for Shaw."

Aveline nodded her head, and then turned and left the building like her feet were on fire. She was half way to the inn, her attention focused solely on what she would say to Mathias Shaw. She did not know she was being tailed to the inn by a SI: 7 agent. Nor did she the man in front of her until she ran face first into his chest.

"Aveline?" a shocked voice asked. She looked up to see a very familiar face; a tall man with dark brown hair and blue eyes.

"Montaine?"

* * *

**AN - **I loved writing Sebastian. He'll be back later.

Next Chapter: Who is Montaine? And Mathias Shaw finally makes an appearance.


	5. Two rogues and a farm girl

"What are you doing here?" Montaine asked as he and Aveline settled in at their table at the Pig and Whistle Tavern.

Aveline frowned, not knowing how she should answer his question. She knew she could trust Montaine, even though she had not seen him since he left to go adventuring with Andrew all those years ago. He had been Andrew's best friend, and Aveline's childhood sweetheart. She had been heartbroken when he had disappeared with her brother, fearing that he, too, had suffered an unkown death.

But should she tell him the truth, knowing that it could get him killed?

"Aveline?" Montaine asked with concern. "Andrew sent you one of his packages didn't he?"

Aveline choked on the sip of wine she'd taken, eyes widening in surprise as she looked at Montaine. He smiled grimly, putting on her back.

"It's all right," he comforted her. "I know all about it."

"But how?" Aveline asked, looking over her shoulder fearfully. Although she was relieved to discover she wasn't in this alone, she couldn't shake the feeling that danger was all around her. The fact that she was in unfamiliar territory and surrounded by strangers made her feel less safe than she felt back home in Duskwood.

In Duskwood she knew who her enemies were.

"Andrew sent me a package, too," Montaine confessed, a frown marring his handsome face. "In his letter, he told me what he'd sent you, asked me to meet you here if I could, and look after you."

"Did he send you a book, too?" Aveline whispered, heart racing. Montaine tensed, and stared at her intently.

"No," he replied, "but he told me about it. Have you given it to Shaw yet?"

Aveline shook her head, her hand shaking as she raised her glass for another drink. "I left it at home," she confessed with a shaky sigh. "I hid it from my sisters, and it was too dangerous to retrieve it when I got the chance to leave Duskwood. Oh, Montaine, there's a woman claiming to be Andrew's wife at my house! I don't trust her."

"You're right not to," Montaine said, taking Aveline's hand in his own. "Andrew was not married. We are still friends; I am sure he would have told me if he had taken a wife." He paused, as if trying to decide whether to confess something important.

"What's wrong, Montaine?" she asked, giving his hand a reassuring squeeze.

"I... have something to tell you, Aveline," he said quietly. "I joined the Syndicate with Andrew."

Aveline stared at Montaine. She was shocked at first, but when she thought about it, it made perfect sense. It would certainly explain why Montaine had disappeared the same time as her brother.

"Are you still with them?" she asked cautiously. Like most people from Duskwood, she was more tolerant of people who were anti-Alliance than others. Years of being ignored by Stormwind had made the citizens of Duskwood somewhat jaded.

"No," Montaine said, gripping her hand tightly to emphasise his point. "No, I left them years ago. I maintained contact with your brother because I was worried about him. I knew that one day he'd come to see the Syndicate for the social poison it is, and I wanted to help him escape when that day came."

"Montaine," Aveline whispered softly, her blue-green eyes turning sad, "why didn't you come home? We needed you. _I _needed you."

"I know, sweetheart, I know," Montaine replied, his face twisting as if in pain. "I wanted to come home to you, I did, but I was ashamed. I felt like I didn't deserve anything good in my life, certainly not the love of the sweet girl I'd abandoned. I convinced myself that you were better off without me, that you'd probably moved on with someone more deserving."

Aveline felt a tear slide down her cheek. "I did move on," she whispered, and heard Montaine gasp in pain. Her heart clenched in misery. "But not with another man. I haven't had time for such things."

"Your father is still... ?" Montaine growled. He had never liked Patrick Hart.

"Yes," Aveline said quietly. "My sisters need me."

The pair sat in silence for a while, this reunion turning out more bittersweet than they'd expected. After a while, Montaine cleared his throat and moved closer to Aveline.

"I think you should come with me," he whispered in her ear. "Andrew asked me to keep you safe, and I don't like you being in Stormwind, all exposed like this."

"I can't leave," Aveline said, shaking her head. "I'm waiting to speak to Mathias Shaw. Besides," she added with a sad smile, "I can't leave my family. Liara is still in school, and she doesn't know how to deal with Father as well as I do. If you want to help, go home to Darkshire and watch over them."

"When is Shaw coming?" Montaine asked, glancing at the entrance.

"I do not know," Aveline answered. "Whenever he is free, I gather."

"I have some contacts that may be able to able to help us," Montaine said. "I will go speak to them. I will meet you back here in the morning. We'll go back to Duskwood together."

Aveline smiled. It would be nice to have Montaine with her when she returned home. He could help her with Miranda.

"I would like that," she said, then her face turned serious as she thought of her brother once more. "Do you know where Andrew is?"

Montaine let out a long sigh and frowned. "I'm afraid not, Aveline," he said. "I wish I could be more reassuring for you, but it wouldn't be right to indulge in false hope. I believe he is dead. The Syndicate do not muck around when they feel threatened." He placed a hand on Aveline's shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze.

Aveline's eyes filled with tears. She'd begun to hope that she might see her brother again. "I... thank you for being upfront with me," she said, her voice wavering.

Montaine rummaged around in his pocket. He placed something on the table in front of Aveline, and her eyes widened when she saw what it was. It was a beautiful crystal that possessed a clarity that she never seen in a gemstone before. It radiated with light as bright as a star.

"I found this in Darnassus," Montaine murmured. "It's a crystal known as a 'Tear of Elune'. It has served as a good luck charm for many years. I would like you to have it."

"Me?" Aveline asked in surprise. No one had ever given her such a gift before.

"Yes," Montaine replied. "It would ease my troubled heart to know you have it. Please don't loose it."

"I won't!" Aveline promised, smiling as she tucked it into the bodice of her dress. The crystal felt warm against her skin. "Thank you!" she added, placing a kiss on Montaine's cheek.

Montaine grinned at her happiness, chuckling softly at Aveline's reaction as he got to his feet. He waved the barmaid over and handed her a coin purse. "This is to pay for my friend's stay," he said, ignoring Aveline's protests. He simply smiled at her and waved before leaving.

Aveline felt as if a great weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She smiled, knowing that she wasn't alone in this great mess she had found herself in. She asked the barmaid for a cup of tea and a bowl of soup.

She might as well enjoy herself while she waited for Mathias Shaw to show up.

* * *

Mathias Shaw sighed as he sidestepped around the young man and woman exiting SI: 7 headquarters. His green eyes narrowed in annoyance. It would be nice if other people watched where they were going instead of just expecting the rogues to avoid them.

His day had been a difficult one; the king and his new wife had returned from their honeymoon, and King Varian was adamant that Shaw make the queen's security arrangement his main priority. If Stormwind's new queen was a malleable young noblewoman, Shaw would have found the job easy. Braelyn Wrynn was anything but malleable, though. She was a very independent and stubborn woman, used to a life of adventure and relative freedom. He knew that getting her to take her new situation as seriously as she needed to was going to take time and a lot of effort on SI: 7's part.

Mathias entered headquarters and was surprised to see Callista wave him over to her. She normally avoided talking to her colleagues as much as possible.

"I got something for you, boss," she said, tossing him a rolled up piece of parchment. Mathias raised an eyebrow when he saw the seal.

"Never thought I'd be receiving mail from the Syndicate," he said. "Who brought it in?"

"Some woman," Callista shrugged. "Looked like a farm girl. Said she'd wait at the Tavern for you." With that statement, Callista walked off, apparently unconcerned by the fact that the Syndicate had resurfaced after several quiet years.

Mathias thought of the couple he'd almost run into on his way back into his office. The female had looked like a farm girl, and the man could've been a rogue. He darted back outside, but they were gone. Swearing under his breath, he cracked open the seal, and read the letter.

_Master Shaw,_

_My name is Andrew Hart, and as of two days ago, I am an ex-member of the Syndicate. If you are reading this, then the worst has come to pass and I am dead. I can only thank the Light that my dear sister, Aveline, has forgiven me and seen fit to deliver this letter._

_The Syndicate have gained knowledge of a powerful weapon called Aszhara's Revenge and are planning to use it to destroy the Alliance. I do not know much about it, just that everything they need to find the weapon and use it is contained within the book I've sent you along with this letter. _

_The book is sealed with a powerful enchantment. Only 'one of the Light or one of the Shadows' may break the enchantment and read it. I assume this means that only a priest or a warlock/rogue may open it, and that the weapon can be used for either great good or terrible evil._

_For all my sins, I cannot stomach the thought of this weapon falling into the hands of Lord Perenolde, which is why I am sending the book to you. You must find this weapon and destroy it. It can't be allowed to fall into the wrong hands._

_The Syndicate know that I have taken the book. It is taking all my meagre skill to avoid their assassins. I sent fake packages, containing nothing but rocks, to random people in an effort to distract them. The fact that you're reading this means that I failed to distract them for long. Please, I beg of you, take care of Aveline, and my family. They live in Darkshire, and I fear that I have placed them in terrible danger by sending the book to them first. But I had little choice. Aveline is truly the only person I know I can trust with this matter._

_May the Light bless you, and the Alliance. I pray that I am not too late._

_Andrew Hart._

By the time Mathias finished reading the letter he had completely tensed up. The Syndicate getting their hands on some kind of super weapon? That's all he needed. It was bad enough the Alliance had Garrosh Hellscream's disappearance to worry about, but this? This was just a kick in the nuts he didn't need.

"Callista!" he yelled, and the woman came back down the stairs, a scowl on her face.

"What?" she said, eyeing him warily.

"That farm girl, did she give you anything else?" he demanded.

"Nope, just the letter," Callista replied. She looked thoughtful. "She had a backpack with her. I suppose she could have had a book in that. What's going on?"

"Trouble," Mathias said curtly. "Find Amber Kearnan and Rell Nightwind. I want them back here pronto. Tell them to wait for me in my office."

Without waiting for a response, Mathias turned and headed for the Pig and Whistle Tavern. He wondered why the girl delivered the letter but not the book. Had she lost it? Perhaps the Syndicate had already got their hands on it... No, if that had happened, this Aveline would have been killed, the letter also taken and destroyed.

Remembering that the girl hadn't been alone, Mathias activated his stealth, and blended into the shadows as he entered the Tavern. It was possible that, if the girl he had seen was Aveline Hart, the man with her may be a member of the Syndicate. He needed to assess the situation before speaking to her.

The Tavern was busy, and it took a minute before he found who was looking for. It _was_ the couple he had almost run into earlier. They were seated at a table in the far corner, close to the bar. The barmaid, Elly Langston, was sliding a basket of bread sticks onto the table, followed by an ale, and a glass of wine.

The crowd prevented Mathias from getting as close to the couple as he wanted. He could see them, but could hear what they were talking about. He would have to try to lip read, something he hated doing.

With one look, Mathias knew that the man was a fellow rogue. He may be dressed in street clothes instead of armor, but the guy had the air of the rogue about him. It was evident in the way his eyes were darting about the room, checking out who was coming and going, looking for threats.

The girl was definitely what Callista had called her; a farm girl. A poor one at that. Her cloak looked brand new and of good quality, but the dress and shoes underneath it were several seasons old, and threadbare. She was older than he originally thought, mid twenties, and Mathias could tell she was a worrier. She had an air of fatigue about her, and her long fingers kept nervously tugging at her ebony fringe. Even when she smiled at her companion, she seemed stressed and sad.

The couple's conversation seemed intense, and Mathias could see that they trusted each other, and were concerned about each other. The man, in particular, seemed very worried about Aveline. They held hands, and their heads were held close together, as if trying to comfort and reassure one another.

Mathias' interest peaked when he saw the man hand Aveline a small gemstone. The woman seemed delighted with it, and tucked it into her bodice. Mathias wanted to know what it was. Hopefully, Aveline would allow him to see it, otherwise he'd have to put his nimble fingers to the test.

He saw the young woman kiss the man on the cheek before he got up and handed a coin purse to Elly. As the man left, Mathias debated following him. He wanted to know who this other rogue was. He trailed him to the door, taking note of the direction the man walked in. He then went back to the young woman, who was now attempting to fend of the attentions of Old Town's resident drunk, Bartleby.

Mathias was now able to get closer than he had been before. He saw the distress on Aveline's face, but also a bit of contempt. Obviously the young woman did not care for drunks. He decided to make his presence known.

"Barlteby, my friend!" he said cheerfully, throwing an arm around the older man's shoulder. "How about you go sit at the bar and have a beer on me?" He waved at the Tavernkeeper, Reese, who came over and manhandled the confused alcoholic over to the bar.

Mathias turned back to the young lady, who was looking at him in a bizarre mixture of gratitude and suspicion. Her eyes, a lovely dark shade of blue-green, reminded him of those possessed by soldiers after their first real battle. They were older than she was, and proved her to be someone who had been forced to grow up early, and assume adult responsibilities well before her time.

"Aveline Hart?" he said, and the woman startled like a wild deer. Her eyes turned anxious and afraid, and she backed up into the wall, all the while looking for an escape. Mathias frowned. This woman was terrified out of her mind, and he wasn't even trying to scare her.

"Y... yes?" the woman whispered.

_Just call me Shaw, terrifier of young maidens, _he thought dryly, while putting on a friendly and reassuring smile. She was no use to him if she was too scared to speak.

"I'm Mathias Shaw," he said with a smile. "I believe you have something for me?"

* * *

**AN - **there's a couple of lines in this chapter that, if you were paying attention while reading this chapter and chapter one, should have raised a red flag. PM me if you know what I'm talking about, I want to see how many people picked up on it. But, no, I won't be letting you know what it is if you don't get it, because it will be revealed later. I'm evil like that.

Also, I called Aveline Braelyn every single time in this chapter.

Next Chapter: Aveline is not entirely sure what to think of Mathias Shaw. She returns to Duskwood, the SI: 7 in tow, but what will she discover when she gets there?


	6. You can never go home

"You're Mathias Shaw?" Aveline asked, looking at the man in front of her with a critical eye. He sure did look like a rogue, with dark leather armor highlighted with silver, and two wicked looking daggers attached to his belt. At the same time... he was much shorter than she was expecting, only a few inches taller than she was.

Aveline thought that the head of SI: 7 would have been more imposing; a tall and dashing figure with an aura of intimidation about him. The man before her seemed more of an everyman, though she had to admit he had lovely green eyes, and was very attractive looking.

"Where you expecting someone taller?" he asked as he sat down and waved the barmaid over. He smirked as Aveline blushed bright red, looking slightly guilty.

"No!" she exclaimed. "It's just... you don't look like a master spy." Aveline returned to her seat, taking a mouthful of tea to hide her embarrassment.

Mathias laughed. "That means I'm doing my job right," he said, and ordered a beer, watching Aveline take delicate mouthfuls of her soup. She savoured every spoonful. The Tavern's soup was so thick and full of flavour, not like the watery broth she made at home.

"I'm sorry," she said, "did you want to order some food, too?" She moved the bowl to one side, not wanting to appear rude. Mathias pushed the bowl back to where it was.

"Eat," he encouraged her. "Do not worry about me."

Aveline blushed again, turning her gaze away from his. She knew he saw how thin she was. Perhaps he was afraid she would pass out from hunger, and then how would he find the book? She finished her meal in silence, not sure what to say to the man in front of her. He seemed content to study her, while she could not bring herself to look at him.

When her soup was all gone, she pushed the bowl to one side. She placed her hands on the tabletop and sighed. "You want the book, don't you?"

"Yes," Mathias replied. "I think it's best that you hand it over to me now, and then head back home." He raised an eyebrow at Aveline when she began to squirm in her seat. She felt herself starting to panic again, and her graceful fingers went to her forehead, tugging on her fringe.

"I... I don't have it with me," she whispered, and then flinched when Mathias set his beer glass down rather heavily.

"What?" he demanded. "Your brother said you'd bring it with you. Surely you haven't lost it?"

"No, of course I haven't!" she retorted. Mathias stared at her intently, and she wanted to tell the red-haired rogue to stop, to look away and stop judging her, but she didn't have the courage. Not that he would listen to her anyway. He seemed like the kind of man who was used to doing whatever he wanted.

"Then where is it?" he asked, and Aveline could hear the barest hint of exhaustion and frustration in his voice. It seems she wasn't the only one having a tough day.

"I hid in an abandoned house near where I live," Aveline said, and risked taking a look at Mathias' face. He looked very unimpressed. "I had to!"

"Why?"

"A few days ago, a woman came to my house claiming to be Andrew's wife," Aveline explained. "I don't believe her, and I sure don't trust her."

"What makes you distrust her?" Mathias asked, sitting forward in his seat and watching her intently. Aveline shifted in her chair, uncomfortable with being stared at like that. It was like he was reading her mind.

"She really ingratiated herself into my family," Aveline replied, staring at her fingers. "She kept such a close eye on us, never letting us go anywhere without her. If I did manage to sneak off, she always seemed to find out about it.

"Montaine said he didn't think Andrew had married, and _if _she were his wife, she would have to be Syndicate too."

Mathias' eyes brightened at the mention of Montaine. He leaned forward and grabbed her hand, and Aveline blushed as a feeling of warmth flooded her body. She wasn't used to men touching her in anything other than a brief greeting.

"Is Montaine the man who was talking to you when I got here?" Mathias asked.

Aveline nodded, and a small smile graced her lips. "Yes. Andrew sent him here to protect me," she said.

Mathias leaned back in his chair. He seemed to be thinking about something, but Aveline had no idea what. "Is he Syndicate?" the rogue asked bluntly.

"No!" Aveline replied a little too quickly. Mathias raised an eyebrow at her, and she got flustered again, almost knocking her glass over. "He used to be, but he left!"

"And you believed him?"

"Yes!" she exclaimed, not liking how the spymaster seemed to be doubting her. "He would never lie to me."

Mathias did not respond, just kept staring at her with his intense, emerald eyes. He waved Elly over and paid for his drink.

"Get your things, and let's go," he told Aveline, getting to his feet. She stared at him in confusion.

"Go where?"

Mathias looked at her as if she were a little slow on the uptake. "Back to Headquarters," he said. "I want you to meet a couple of my agents. They'll escort you back to Darkshire to recover the book."

"Now?" Aveline asked. She stared at Shaw, surprised that such a man could be so foolish.

"You have other plans, milady?" Mathias asked dryly, shaking his head. "Of course now."

Aveline shook her head. Mathias had obviously not been to her country in a while. "Nobody goes out at night in Duskwood," she protested. "Not if they want to live. There are bears, wolves, feral worgen, ghosts, the undead, and Mr Carevin says that there's even Forsaken out in the woods!"

"We need that book, Miss Hart," Mathis said, and this time Aveline definitely heard frustration in his voice.

"It will still be there tomorrow morning," Aveline replied, trying to sound firm. She'd probably cave in if pushed, but she really didn't want to be out in the woods at night. She'd gotten lost once at night and the experience had traumatized her for life.

"It better be," he said gruffly. "Meet me at Headquarters at dawn." Then he nodded curtly at her and left without another word.

Aveline was a little surprised by his abrupt departure, but figured that Mathias must have other problems to deal with. His was an important job. She stood up and made her way to the Tavernkeeper, who gave her the key a room. As she followed the man upstairs, she prayed that tomorrow would go smoothly and she would no longer have to worry about that horrible book.

That night, she dreamt of the sea, and of a man with emerald-green eyes whisking her away to a life free from worry.

* * *

Aveline had seen plenty of night elves before, but she had never been introduced to any of them. She found them intimidating, not just because they were so tall, but because they seemed so _perfect._ They had such flawless skin, youthful faces, and eyes that seemed to see into everything. Tali had once said that night elves knew everything about everything, and Aveline, holding on to Rell Nightwind as they flew to Duskwood on his hippogriff, was half inclined to believe her.

They flew directly to Manor Mistmantle, Aveline pointing the way. They landed right at the front door, but before she could dismount, a bone-chilling groan echoed through the air.

"Stay there," Rell commanded as a ghoul came shambling out of the house. It started moving faster as its unholy eyes fell upon them. Aveline barely had time to scream as Rell and Amber set upon the ghoul.

The undead monstrosity fell in a whirl of flashing blades, so quickly that Aveline was both reassured and terrified. She hoped she never got on SI: 7's bad side.

Amber dashed into the house, checking for further danger. She poked her head out the door a few seconds later. "It's clear!" she announced waving Rell and Aveline over.

Aveline wasn't too keen to enter Mistmantle Manor after that, but forced herself to lead the rogues over to the empty fireplace. The faster she got rid the book, the faster her life could get back to normal. She pried the stone loose, relieved to find the book still nestled in its hiding place.

She lifted it out, wiping a bit of dust off the cover before handing it to Rell who looked at it skeptically.

"This is what Shaw was so worked up about?" he asked, his voice low and soothing to Aveline's ears. Amber just shrugged her shoulders and walked back to their mounts.

"We best get that back to Shaw," the female rogue said. She looked at Aveline. "Do you need us to escort you home?"

Aveline shook her head. "I should be fine. I'm more concerned about coming up with a decent excuse as to where I've been all night."

"Can't help you there," Amber said, "but if that sister-in-law of yours continues to worry you, let Shaw know and we'll deal with her."

The way Amber said the last part of her sentence made Aveline shiver as she watched Rell tuck the book into one of his saddle bags.

"Mathias will destroy the book straight away, won't he?" Aveline asked. "My brother probably gave his life to make sure it stayed out of Syndicate hands."

"You don't have to worry about that anymore," Rell said firmly, "it's SI: 7 business now."

Aveline frowned. The night elf made it sound like they were thinking of keeping the book. She shook her head. As scared as she was, Rell was right; it was SI: 7 business now.

She followed the rogues back outside and watched as they mounted up and flew away. Aveline was surprised as Amber threw something down to her before she took off. She caught it awkwardly, surprised to find it was a coin purse brimming with gold sovereigns.

Aveline's eyes widened as she realised that she was holding enough money to take care of her family for at least a year. Was this some sort of reward?

Aveline slipped the coin purse into her backpack and decided to head into town. She could use the money to buy some food and firewood while giving herself time to think up a plausible reason for being absent so long.

When she got to the town centre, she was surprised to find the Night Watch gathered in front of Commander Althea Ebonlocke. She noticed several of her acquaintances loitering around the square, including her sisters' teacher and classmates. Idly, she wondered where her sisters were.

From what it sounded like, the commander was organising a search for a missing person. Aveline looked over and saw Madame Eva standing nearby. The older woman normally made her very nervous, but she was also one of the few citizens of Darkshire to be talkative and free with gossip and other information.

"Madam Eva, what's goin...omph!" Aveline's words were cut of as she was pulled into a tight hug.

"Oh, Aveline, my dear girl!" Ava exclaimed in hysterics. "I told them that you weren't dead or kidnapped but they wouldn't listen to me!"

Aveline flailed her arms around as Eva continued to squeeze her in a death hug. Eventually, she managed to free herself. She found herself being stared at by everyone in the square with a mixture of relief and pity.

"Commander Ebonlocke?" she asked softly, straightening her dress. "What is going on? Don't tell me Liara filed a missing person's report... I was merely in Stormwind."

At her words, the crowd began to murmur, and most of them turned away, unable to meet her apologetic gaze. Commander Ebonlocke walked over to her, and Aveline felt Madame Eva place her hands on her shoulder.

"We thought you were kidnapped, or lying dead somewhere in the forest somewhere," the Commander said.

"Why would you think that?" Aveline asked, and Commander Ebonlocke winced. She felt Madame Eva's grip tighten.

"Your poor dear," the old woman murmured, and fear gripped her heart as she recalled not seeing her sisters' faces in the crowd.

"Where are my sisters?" she demanded, reaching out to the Commander. "Where's my father?" The fear made Aveline's heart race, and she could feel a cold sweat forming on her forward. Her eyes darted around the square, desperate to find her sisters staring back at her.

"I'm sorry, Aveline," Commander Ebonlocke said, "but your father, Liara, and Tali are dead."

Aveline felt the earth collapse beneath her feet. She cried out, and slumped backwards. Madame Eva struggled to hold her upright, and Aveline found new hands taking hold of her. She heard a male voice, and recognised it as Calor, one of the Carevin's employees.

"What happened? Where is Samara?" Aveline cried, her voice breaking with grief.

"We don't really know what happened," the Commander said softly, as if afraid Aveline would break. "Samara came running into the tavern in the middle of the night, badly injured. Before she could tell us what happened, she collapsed. We tried to heal her, but nothing seemed to work. We sent her to the priests in Stormwind. When we went up to your house, we found the others. Your father had put up a hell of a fight trying to protect your sisters, but he fell. We think there were at least two attackers involved. Rogues by the look of things."

Aveline swayed on her feet, not even Calor's strong embrace comforting her, though she gained some relief from the knowledge that her father had pulled himself together enough to fight for his daughters' lives.

"Who?" she asked, though she knew in her heart who was responsible for this.

"That woman who was staying with you was not at the house," the Commander said, and Aveline began to cry. How could she have left her sisters alone with that woman? "Unless she was killed elsewhere, or kidnapped, it's a pretty safe bet she was involved."

Aveline opened her mouth to speak, to try to find out more about what happened, but her grief overwhelmed her. She let out a loud, heart piercing wail and slumped back into Calor's arms. He lifted her up in a gentle hold, and murmured something to her, but she was beyond comprehension.

Calor carried her towards the Inn, and the by the time he got her through the front doors, she had fainted, her emotions proving too painful for her to bear.

* * *

**AN - **didn't think I was going to get this chapter finished.

Next chapter: Aveline mourns and Montaine returns to her side to comfort her as she buries her family. Meanwhile, Mathias Shaw takes the book to the Mage's Tower in an attempt to get some answers.


	7. Another dream

Calor had set Aveline down in a chair by the Scarlet Raven's roaring fire, fearing that she would try to hurt herself if left alone in a private room. He gave her space, trusting in Trelayne to keep an eye on her. A mug of mulled wine sat half drunk in front of her, while Chef Grual had brought her a plate of his dusky crab cakes that she couldn't bear the thought of eating.

Tears poured down her face and her shoulders shook uncontrollably as she thought about her father's and sisters' bodies lying cold in their house. And poor Samara, alone in Stormwind with no one to hold her hand as strange men and women worked to heal her.

Aveline wanted to go to Stormwind to be with Samara, but the Watch wouldn't let her go, insisting that she had to remain in Darkshire for her own safety, and to answer some questions in regards to Miranda Hart. She had tried to fight her way to the flight master, but she was no warrior, and the watch soon brought her back.

It was getting late when she felt someone slip onto the couch beside her. "Oh, Aveline, I'm so sorry," a male voice said.

"Montaine?" Aveline croaked, turning her head to stare up at her friend. She briefly wondered how he had found her when she had left Stormwind without a word, but was too grief stricken to think about it for long. "Montaine!"

Aveline buried her face in Montaine's shoulder, sobbing loudly. She was so glad he was with her. "They're dead, they're dead!" she cried, balling her fists. "Father, and Tali, and Liara. And it's all my fault!"

"Oh, darling, how could it possibly be your fault?" Montaine asked as he stroked Aveline's short black hair.

"Because I left them alone with woman!" Aveline told him. "And... and... I read the book! I read the book and now I'm cursed!"

"You read the book?" Montaine demanded, his arms tightened around her, and for a moment she thought he was angry at her. "After all that Andrew had told you?"

"I couldn't help it! It called to me," Aveline said, looking up at Montaine.

"What do you mean it 'called to you'?" he asked.

"I looked at it and it started whispering at me," Aveline explained, her chin wobbling. "The voices were so quiet at first, but then they were all I could hear. Please believe me!"

"What did they say to you, these mysterious voices?" Montaine asked, pulling Aveline closer.

"I don't know. I couldn't make out any individual words." Aveline relaxed slightly as Montaine's grip eased, and he resumed stroking her hair. They sat like that for a while, Montaine content to hold her, while Aveline was glad that she was no longer alone.

Eventually, Montaine tilted Aveline's face up towards his own. He gave her a soft kiss on the cheek. "I think it's time you got some sleep," he said. "You can spend the night in my room while I look after you. I don't trust this Miranda woman not to come after you."

Aveline moaned in fear and tightened her grip on Montaine. "I'm so afraid," she whispered into his chest.

"Don't be; I won't let anyone hurt you," Montaine assured her. "Tomorrow, we will lay your dear family to rest. Then I will take you somewhere safe to recover."

To an outsider, it might have seemed a bit strange to hold the funeral so soon after her family had died, but the people of Duskwood learned a long time ago that it was unwise to the leave the dead unburied for too long.

"Stormwind?" Aveline pleaded, looking up at her friend with wide, tear-filled eyes. "Samara needs me."

Montaine shook his head. "No, dearest, it isn't safe. Let the priests take care of the little one, while I take care of you." Aveline wanted to argue with him, but he gave her a look that showed he was not going to brook any arguments.

"If you think it's best," she sighed, allowing Montaine to pick her up and carry her towards the guest rooms.

* * *

Aveline dreamed she was underwater again, in the same brightly lit world as before. This time, however, she wasn't naga, she was a night elf. Her skin was pale pink and her hair was a lovely shade of lilac. Her limbs were long and graceful, and she moved through the water like a dolphin, hair streaming out behind her.

Aveline was afraid; someone was chasing her, intent on stealing the long wooden staff strapped to her back. She didn't understand why. The staff was not beautiful in any way. In fact, it was badly damaged. Not only was the wood burnt and chipped in many places, but the staff's gem was missing from its star-shaped setting.

Perhaps it had something to do with the magic she could feel radiating off it in waves. Even in its damaged state it seemed to have considerable power.

Aveline's strength was failing and she began to despair. She had been ordered to either destroy the staff or hide it somewhere it could not be found, but every time she tried, she found herself harassed by naga. That's who were chasing her now, and she knew she act fast in order to complete her mission.

She felt a wave of relief surge through her when she caught sight of a cave just ahead of her. She swam for it as fast as she could, hoping that she'd make it before her pursuers caught up to her.

To her surprise, the staff seemed to heat up. It wasn't uncomfortable, it just infused her body with a sense of reassuring warmth. She felt her flagging body begin to perk up, and she was able to swim faster, a feeling of confidence and hope blossoming within her heart. She would finish her mission, and the world would be safe once more.

The cave was small, but had obviously been inhabited at one point as a campfire still burned brightly on the middle of a large platform. Aveline swam towards it, praying to Elune that it wasn't home to any naga. Dragging her self onto the platform, she headed to the fire.

The staff was too long, and the fire too small, for the weapon to be burnt, so Aveline realised that she'd have to break the staff into pieces. She tried jumping on it, smashing it over some rocks, hacking at it with her sword, and hurling it against a wall, but nothing worked. So she threw it onto the fire, praying that she had the time, and the luck, to be able to burn it bit by bit.

Aveline winced when she heard the sound of something breaking the surface of the water. She looked up to see a group of three female naga floating at the surface. They hissed angrily at her when they saw what she was doing, and began swimming over to her.

Praying to Elune, Aveline readied her sword, dropping down into a defensive stance. With Elune's blessing, she would destroy these foul creatures and destroy the staff before they could get their horrid scaly hands on it.

The naga charged into battle, and it was all Aveline could do just to keep them away from the fire. She fought hard, but sheer weight of numbers worked against her, and she soon found herself lying flat on the ground, blood pouring out of her wounds.

Aveline stared hopelessly as one of the naga fished the staff out of the fire and held it out to one of the others. The second naga grinned widely and pulled something from a bag attached to her belt. It was a large gemstone, almost the size of Aveline's hand, and star-shaped.

Aveline gasped as she realised that the gem was the same one from her other dream, and that it was what was missing from the staff.

The gem glowed black, with little flecks of gold glimmering within its depths. Aveline was deathly afraid of it; she could feel its malignancy from where she lay. The naga must not get their hands on the staff!

She prayed to Elune, begging for assistance and the strength to stop her enemies, and as she did so, a warm golden glow began to emanate from the staff. It was weak at first, but grew in strength, until it was too bright for Aveline to look at. She closed her eyes, hearing the angry shrieks of the naga as a deep rumble shook the cave.

The was a great explosion, and Aveline heard the sound of a cave in, feeling the ground beneath her quake as rocks began to rain down from the ceiling. The light faded, and she somehow found the strength to raise her head and open her eyes.

The entrance to the cave was completely blocked up. Aveline, the naga, the gem, and the staff were all trapped inside the cave with no way out.

Aveline let out a tired chuckle, almost choking as she coughed up a thick trickle of blood. The naga looked over to her, and the one with the gem screamed at her. Aveline just laughed some more.

If she had to die, at least she wasn't going alone.

The furious naga surged forward, snatching the staff from her companion's hands. She angrily slammed it into Aveline's stomach, causing her to scream and start to spasm. The last thing she thought as the life bled out of her was, 'thank Elune for this victory'.

The Strength of Elune was safe, and that was something to be happy about, even if that safety was bought with her life.

* * *

Mathias Shaw was up at the crack of dawn to head over to the Mage's Tower. Rell and Amber had said that Aveline Hart had wanted the book to be destroyed, as per her brother's wish, but he could not do so. He had to learn as much about the book and the weapon it supposedly reveals. If there was some ancient super-weapon out there, better to find it and destroy it for good, rather then rely on just destroying the map, so to speak.

And there was always the chance that there was a second book, or some other item detailing how to find the weapon.

The mages were the best people to talk to, considering the strange symbols embossed on the book's tattered leather cover. He'd been curious about the book, and almost tempted to open it several times throughout the night. He'd held back, remembering how adamant Andrew Hart had been about leaving it unread, and he had the feeling that now was not the time to be taking risks. Careful restraint was what was needed now, not boldness.

When Mathias entered the tower and climbed his way to the top floor, he noticed that every mage, whether it be master or apprentice, seemed to tense up and stare at him as he passed. The traces of magic he felt lingering on the book must be stronger than he'd thought, catching the attention of those practised in the arcane arts and sciences.

At the top of the tower, three mages stood in conversation, gazing out the windows at the waking city. Jennea Cannon, the mage trainer, Maginor Dumas, and High Sorcerer Andromath. Mathias had entered as a rogue, silently, yet all three mages stiffened as he walked up to them and waited for them to turn around.

When they faced Mathias, he saw that the mages' faces were tense. They stared at him, frowning in disapproval. High Sorcerer Andromath stepped towards Mathias, glaring down at him.

"What horror do you bring into our tower, Master Shaw?"

* * *

**AN - **building up that mystery!

Next chapter: the mages give Mathias the run down on the book and he learns the threat is even more serious than he thought. Meanwhile, Aveline leaves Duskwood with Montaine, and finds herself in serious trouble.


	8. More questions than answers

Mathias eyed the mages with some surprise as he held the book out for them to see. 'Horror' seemed to be a bit extreme. All three mages winced, and none of them looked inclined to take the tome off him.

"I need you to tell me everything you can about this book," Mathias asked, trying to keep the impatience out of his voice. He didn't have time to hold the hands of skittery academics. "It supposedly leads to a weapon that places Azeroth in great danger."

"We were already aware of _that_, Master Shaw," Andromath said, stepping forward to remove the book from Mathias' hand. "We could feel its foul magic the moment you stepped inside the tower."

Mathias felt slightly jealous. He'd been up all night studying the book and hadn't felt a damn thing.

Jennea stared at the book with wonder. "How can such a little thing be radiating such malicious power?" she asked quietly, but her fellow mages did not answer. Perhaps they didn't know.

The High Sorcerer turned the tome over in his hand, staring at the cover intently. After a few minutes he frowned and let out a sigh. He uttered something under his breath and the book was engulfed in a pale purple glow that faded into pink.

"The book is safe to read," Andromath said. "There was a powerful enchantment placed upon it at one time to keep its secrets safe, but it has broken. Fairly recently, too."

Mathias kept a straight face, but his mind started to whirl as he considered the implications of what the mage told him. If the enchantment was broken, it meant someone out there was in possession of some very dangerous information.

"Yes, my informant told me that the enchantment could only be opened by 'one of the light or one of the darkness'," Mathias said, running a hand over his beard. "He said he thought that meant a warlock or a priest."

"Not necessarily," Andromath said as he began flipping through the tome, "although it would be highly probable."

"What do you mean?" Mathias asked as the mage began muttering under his breath as he drew a finger down a page.

"I mean that the enchantment would have reacted to anyone of sufficiently pure heart, or dark soul." Andromath peered at Mathias and added, "Now, if you could give us a few minutes of silence, Mathias Shaw, we need to concentrate."

With that, the mages formed a circle around the book and began muttering to each other, occasionally murmuring a spell or two. Mathias hoped they knew what they were doing. That book was the only clue he had, and with the protective enchantment broken, he needed it kept safe and in one piece.

Mathias thought about who could have broken the enchantment. Andrew Hart, maybe? He could just be playing a game with SI: 7. He was Syndicate, after all, and they did enjoy taunting the Alliance.

His thoughts turned to Andrew's sister, Aveline. The woman was timid, certainly, but from what he observed personally, and from what Rell and Amber told him, she had a good heart. She was raising her sisters single-handedly as her mother had died, and her father was absent from her life. She had not held her brother's past against him, but helped him when he asked, and even though she was from Duskwood, she didn't treat him or his agents with any disrespect.

Plus, the young woman did have the book in her possession for several days, meaning she had ample time to succumb to temptation.

The more he thought about it, the more Aveline seemed the likely culprit, although it could be possible that one of her sisters found the book without her knowing about it. Mathias sighed, wishing he'd brought another agent with him. He needed to stay to find out what the mages knew, but he also needed to fetch Aveline Hart back to Stormwind.

"Master Shaw?" Andromath called. "We have some things to tell you."

"What is it?" Mathias asked, excitement settling in his belly. He loved the thrill of a new job, of hunting down those who sought to harm Stormwind.

"The book makes mention of a powerful weapon called Azshara's Revenge. It comes in two pieces, a gem and a staff both reported to have belonged to Aszshara at the time of her fall. The gem was considered pure evil, while the staff was embrued with holy light." Andromath told him. "According to the book, the two pieces of the weapon balanced each other out. The weapon was capable of great destruction or great healing, depending on the spirit of the one who wielded it."

"What happened to it?" Mathias asked, stroking his beard again, imagining what could happen if such a weapon fell into the wrong hands.

"All the book tells us is that the two pieces were separated not long after Azshara's fall, and were lost for many years. The book mentions that both the night elves, and the naga searched for the weapon, and that the night elves managed to hide it."

"Where is it?" Mathias demanded.

"We don't know," Maginor Dumas said, looking frustrated. "Part of the enchantment's protection meant that the only person able to learn the location of the weapon is the one who reads the book first."

"Shaw," Jennea said urgently, "whoever this person is, they are either in great danger, or are a danger in themselves. You _must _find them."

Mathias was deep in thought, already planning how to tackle this threat. Something the mages had said earlier bothered him though. "If the weapon can be used for good or evil, why did you refer to the book as evil?"

"The weapon may be able to used for good or evil, but much like the demons summoned and enslaved by warlocks, it has a will of its own," Andromath explained. "To wield it, one must first subjugate it, and if one fails, there is only a quick fall into corruption."

"On top of that," Maginor continued, "the mere rumour of its existence is enough to cause murder and mayhem. People will, and _have,_ killed for this book and the chance to own Azshara's Revenge."

"Master Shaw," Andromath said, staring at him sternly, "no matter what any one else says, or the feeling in your own heart, this weapon _must be destroyed._ You cannot trust in the good intentions of others. Good intentions often lead to evil outcomes, remember that."

"I will keep your warning in mind," Mathias said, his voice neutral. The mages shook their heads in frustration, but he was already on the move.

He returned to headquarters, informing Rell Nightwind that he was heading to Duskwood to take Aveline Hart into protective custody. He thought it best that he handled things personally. He was the agent who had spent the most time with the girl, and he was hoping that, combined with his authority, would result in her cooperating without too many hassles.

Mathias packed a few supplies and headed back outside, whistling for his ebony gryphon. The flight to Duskwood was relatively short, and he rejoiced in being able to escape the city and do some field work. It had been a while. He only hoped that his hunch about Aveline was right.

But when he got to Darkshire, Aveline Hart was nowhere to be found.

* * *

ne buried her family early in the morning, Montaine by her side. Many of the townspeople had turned out to farewell the Harts, including Mayor Ebonlocke, but Aveline was unable to process anything they said. She was beyond tears now, existing in a state of grief so profound it left her numb.

The Carevins had offered to host a wake at the Scarlet Raven, but Aveline couldn't bear the thought of attending. The mere idea of standing around receiving people's condolences and hearing them speak of her sisters... it was enough to break what fragile strength she'd managed to hold onto.

So instead of returning to the tavern, Aveline stood at the flight masters wrapped up in her teal cloak and the fur-lined gloves Montaine had bought her. The rogue was haggling over the price of a gryphon with Felicia Maline, the town's flight master. As Montaine wanted to buy the bird rather than rent it, both parties were taking the negotiations seriously.

When the deal was done, Montaine came over to Aveline and put his arms around her shoulders. "Come, Sweetheart," he murmured in her ear, "let me take you away from this place."

She let herself be led over to the gryphon, and Montaine lifted her into the saddle. "Are you sure we cannot go to Stormwind?" she asked, voice hoarse after a night of crying.

"Not yet," Montaine replied, raising a hand to her face to wipe away a stray tear. "Not until I know it is safe. Your wellbeing is my priority now."

Aveline nodded weakly, leaning back into Montaine's chest as he slipped into the saddle behind her. She felt him place one arm around her while the other gathered the reins. More tears slid down her cheek as they lifted into the air and flew out of Duskwood.

"Where are we going?" Aveline asked sleepily, a hand rubbing at her eyes. She was too grief stricken to pay much attention the changing scenery.

"I've lived in the Hillsbrad Foothills for several years," Montaine replied, bending over to speak into her ear. "I have a small farm there, nice and isolated, on the shores of Lake Lordamere. It is beautiful, and peaceful. I can keep you safe there, and when Samara recovers, she can join us."

"That sounds nice," Aveline said, and it did. In fact it sounded like a fantasy she'd once had just after Andrew and Montaine left to go adventuring. She'd dreamt that Montaine had made so much money he was able to them a farm by the water, and he and Aveline had raised her sisters together as a little family.

"It will be," he promised, kissing the side of her head. "Now, I want you to drink this and rest," he added, handing her a small flask.

Aveline opened it and sniffed the contents. It smelled like mulled wine, one of her favourite treats. She raised it to her lips and took a small sip. She felt her mouth and throat tingle, and warmth flooded her belly. She took another, larger, mouthful and was surprised by the wine's sweetness. It was unlike any wine she had ever tasted before.

"I thought you'd like it," Montaine chuckled, his lips brushing across her ear.

Aveline nodded and let her head fall back against his chest. It felt heavy and hazy all of a sudden. She yawned, her sleepiness becoming overwhelming, and the heavy feeling spreading to her arms and legs.

"Go to sleep, my sweet one," she heard Montaine say as if from a great distance.

"I think I'll do that," Aveline started to say, but was asleep before she finished her sentence.

* * *

Mathias began getting the evil eye the moment he arrived in Darkshire. While outwardly polite, the stable master obviously distrusted him, and he admired the man's ability to pick out an outsider so quickly, especially when that outsider was him.

He noticed that the Tavern was overcrowded, but instead of being full of noise and laughter, it was sombre and grim. He noticed a woman standing by the town hall, and assumed that she was the leader of the local militia group, the Night Watch. He'd start with her.

"Commander Ebonlocke?" he asked as he approached her. Stormwind might not spare much attention on Duskwood, but Shaw made a point of knowing who was who in all the Alliance territories, especially the disaffected ones.

"Yes?" the woman replied, looking him over. She didn't appear to be as suspicious as the stable master, more relieved, as if every new body in the town was a welcome addition.

"I'm Shaw, SI: 7," he said, not bothering with pleasantries. Something about this town put him on edge, and it wasn't the perpetual midnight, either. It just felt... wrong, as if the very air were tainted by an invisible corruption. He marveled that such a timid creature as Aveline Hart was able to survive here.

Commander Ebonlocke looked surprised to find an SI:7 agent in her town, but she soon schooled her face into a blank state. "How can I be of service, Master Shaw?"

"I need to speak to the Hart family," he replied, curious when the Commander grimaced. "What is it?"

"The Hart family are dead," Commander Ebonlocke replied. "Murdered. Perhaps you know something about that?"

Shaw ignored her request for information, thinking furiously. Even though a part of him recognised that Aveline's death would mean the weapon's location was still safely hidden for a while, the rest of him hated the unanswered questions he was left with.

Not that he was ever happy about the death of an innocent of course.

Commander Ebonlocke sighed when she realised she wasn't going to get any information from the rogue. "There are two survivors," she said, and Shaw's eyes brightened. "The youngest girl, Samara, and the eldest, Aveline."

"Aveline's alive? Take me to her, now!" Shaw demanded, but the woman shook her head.

"Can't do that," the Commander stated blunty. "Aveline left town a few hours ago with Montaine. He's her boyfriend, I think. They were sweethearts growing up."

Shaw bit back a sigh of frustration. It seemed like Aveline Hart was determined to make his life difficult. "Do you know where they went?" he asked.

"I assume he took her to her to Stormwind to be with her sister. Samara was badly injured, so they took her to the priests at the Cathedral of Light."

Shaw nodded. "Thanks for the information," he said. "Please send word to SI: 7 if Aveline returns to Darkshire. It's important that I speak with her."

He walked away before the commander had a chance to respond, intent on reclaiming his mount and returning to Stormwind. The Hart family deaths had to have been at the hand of the Syndicate, it was too much of a coincidence otherwise, which Aveline was very much in danger. Her surviving sister, too.

"Master Shaw?" an older woman asked as he approached the stable master. She had been waiting for him, and he wondered how she knew who he was.

"Yes," Shaw replied, eyeing the woman with caution. She looked like a school matron, or the matriarch of an old, moneyed family, except for her eyes. Her blue eyes were piercing, and he felt like she was gazing right into his soul.

"My name is Madam Eva, and I must speak to you about Aveline Hart."

"Do you know where she is?" Shaw asked.

"I don't know exactly, Master Shaw," she replied, "but I can tell she is in terrible danger."

"And how do you know this?"

"I... see things," Eva told him. She looked at him intently, as if gauging his reaction.

"And where did you see Miss Hart?" Shaw asked. He'd learned a long time ago that while most psychics were complete quacks, there were always a few who were the real deal. They were worth listening to.

"She was on a farm near a large body of water. The land reminded me of Hillsbrad, and I think the water is Lake Lordamere. She wasn't alone, Montaine is with her. Aveline thinks they are safe, but they are not. She is in more danger where she is than she would be here." Madam Eva shook her head, and Shaw noticed she looked distressed.

"What can you tell me about Montaine?" Shaw inquired. He wanted to know more about this rogue, seeing as Aveline seemed to trust him with her life.

"He was a bright boy, clever, and cunning," Eva told him. "No one was surprised when he chose the rogue's path. He and Andrew Hart went off adventuring together. I thought they'd died together, too." She closed her eyes and frowned. "He is hard to see, his spirit slips away from me, which isn't a good sign."

"What do you mean?"

"It means that he is either hiding his true self, or he is about to die," Madam Eva said. "Either way, he is not going to be able to protect Aveline from the danger that awaits her. Only you can."

"Me?" Shaw questioned.

"Yes," the woman replied, and graced him with a small smile. "Your future is very much intertwined with that of Aveline's. However, let me tell you this; Aveline is not a stubborn woman by nature, but she will attempt to resist the things you'll need to do to in order to keep her safe. No matter how drastic the action, you _must_ do whatever it takes to keep her with you, preferably in Stormwind."

Shaw did not like the sound of all that, but he nodded his head. If it meant keeping Stormwind safe, he'd personally pick a fight with Malfurion Stormrage. "Thank you for help, Madam Eva," he said. "I only hope your visions will help me."

"They will," Eva replied with confidence as Shaw saddled up. He was about to take off when she reached out to him. "Master Shaw?"

"Yes?"

"One last thing," the woman replied, biting her lip anxiously. "Sometime soon, another man will seek Aveline for the same reason you do, with less noble intentions. He is blonde, with green eyes, and is quite powerful. He is charming, and it will be difficult for her to resist him, especially when he will offer her much of what she has missed out on in her life."

"Thank you for the warning, Madam Eva," Shaw replied, urging his mount to take flight. The woman nodded at him, before wishing him a safe journey.

Shaw urged his mount to fly as fast as it could. He needed to get back to Stormwind and arrange a few things before heading to Hillsbrad. He thought of the man Madam Eva had mentioned, the charismatic blonde.

It seemed like a race was afoot, and Shaw fully intended to win.

* * *

**AN -** more mysteries! Who is this mystery man? You won't find out for several chapters. Muahahahaha!

Next chapter: where's Aveline? She's keeping Waldo and Carmen Sandiego company. And is Montaine able to keep her out of harm's way?


	9. Betrayal

Aveline had no idea where Montaine's farm was, but it was beautiful. It consisted of a large manor house, and several well-tended fields. He must have sent his farm hands away for a few days, because there was nobody else present at the farm besides them, and there was no way Montaine could take care of a farm this size on his own.

But her favourite part of the farm, which was called Dandred's Fold, was the lake. It was beautiful, even in the depth of winter, the water a gorgeous shade of blue, and it seemed to stretch out forever. For the past few days, she had watched the sun rise and set by the lakeshore, wrapping herself in a sense of tranquility.

Montaine had been so good to her over the past few days, hardly allowing her to do anything more strenuous than cook breakfast. He even worried about her spending so much time by the lake, thinking that she might catch cold, or be attacked by turtles. She'd laughed about the turtles, until one had wondered onto the farm and attempted to bite her.

One thing troubled Aveline, though; Montaine appeared to be trying to restart their childhood romance. She didn't know what to think about his advances, or how to react. She was inexperienced when it came to men, and while he wasn't forcing her into anything, he touched her more often than she thought was appropriate.

Aveline didn't think she'd be able to get over the way she felt when she thought Montaine had died. She understood that he did what he did out of a misguided attempt to protect her, but she had been devastated by his deception.

Given some time, she may come to return his affections, but right now, it was too soon after her family's murders to think about.

On the fifth night of Aveline's stay at Dandred's Fold, she woke while it was still dark. She got up, needing to fetch a glass of water, and headed downstairs to the kitchen. Half way down the stairs, she heard the sound of muffled laughter, and realised that Montaine had guests.

She frowned. It seemed odd that guests would arrive after she and Montaine had retired for the night, but, then again, he was in hiding. The middle of the night was probably the safest time for him to receive guests.

Thinking she should be polite and offer to make them some tea, Aveline stepped towards the living room, but stopped when she heard an unfamiliar male voice mention her brother's name.

"Do you know what happened with Andrew Hart?"

"Yes," Montaine replied, and Aveline frowned. When she asked about her brother, Montaine said that he knew nothing about his fate. "Miranda caught up with him in Moonbrook, made it look like a refugee killed him."

Aveline's heart started racing as she realised what Montaine was saying. She'd known that Andrew was most likely dead, but to have that knowledge confirmed... And Montaine had told her that he didn't know anything about Miranda, but clearly, he'd lied.

Montaine had known exactly who Miranda was and what she had done, and chose to keep her in the dark. Aveline couldn't understand why he had lied to her in such a way. Was he seeking to protect her from something?

Aveline crept forward, pressing herself against the wall by the doorway, and peeking inside. Montaine was sitting at the kitchen table, a bottle of rum and three glasses in front of him. He was smirking as he poured drinks, pushing the glasses over to his two guests, an older man, and a woman who looked to be the same age as Aveline.

Montaine took a sip of his rum before letting out a soft laugh. "When she got to Darkshire, she managed to win over the little girls and the father. Aveline and Liara wouldn't have a bar of her, though."

"Smart ladies," the other man replied with a smirk. "I trust that you took care of Miranda?"

"Yes, my lord," Montaine replied, and Aveline had to shove a fist in her mouth the muffle a gasp. When did Montaine have the time to kill Miranda? She thought hard. It had to have been when he left her in the Pig and Whistle, but that would mean that...

"I must admit, Monti, that I am impressed," the woman said, grinning when Montaine scowled at her for using his much-hated nickname. "I didn't think you had the stomach for killing children, expecially when they're your little woman's sisters."

Aveline bit down on her knuckles. She could taste the copper tang of blood, but was too numb with shock to feel any pain. Montaine...

"Aveline is the only Hart I ever cared about," Montaine said with an unconcerned shrug. "The others never mattered. They were only holding her back anyway, keeping her living in squalor and wasting her talents. I made sure her father understood that before I cut his throat."

_No. This can't be real. My Montaine would never hurt my sisters! _Aveline thought desperately, panic hammering away in her mind. But when Montaine leaned forward to clink his glass against the woman's in a toast, cold, hard reality struck Aveline down. Her heart felt like it was about to burst with pain, and she could not contain the wail of grief that left her lips.

Montaine and his guests turned to the doorway and stared at Aveline. They got to their feet, and she realised that she needed to get moving, needed to escape before they could hurt her any further.

"Aveline!" Montaine said, a flash of annoyance in his blue eyes. He started moving towards her, and for a second she was rooted to the spot. As he got closer, Aveline's survival instincts kicked in and she turned and fled.

She ran for the front door, completely oblivious to the fact that it was pitch black and freezing cold outside. Aveline wrenched the door open, gasping as the frigid night air knocked the air out of her lungs. The ground was like ice beneath her feet, sharp and painful, but she somehow forced herself to keep running.

"Aveline!" Montaine called again, this time from right behind her. She tried to run faster, but he grabbed her around the waist, hauling her back against him. She felt the fight go out of her as he put his lips to her ear.

"Just stop and think about where you are," he said. "Leave me and who knows what could happen to you... Or Samara," he added when Aveline attempted to free herself from his grasp.

"How could you do this to me, Montaine?" Aveline asked, the confusion and heartache clear in her voice. "My family trusted you. _I _trusted you."

"We needed the book, my sweet," he replied. "You shouldn't have hidden it. If you'd left it in the house or took it to Stormwind like Andrew told you... "

Aveline started to sob. So it was _her _fault they'd killed her family.

"Hush," Montaine said, rubbing his fingers along her stomach. "It's all right. You're with me, my own sweet dear to take care of. Just do as Lord Aliden tells you and everything will be fine. We can be happy together, just like we used to."

Aveline shuddered as Montaine kissed her neck, but didn't resist as he led her back inside. Would good would it have done? She had no idea where she was, or who she could trust. All running would achieve was an agonising death, and then who would take care of Samara?

Montaine escorted Aveline into the kitchen, guiding her to where the older man was standing with his back to the fire. He had long grey hair and piercing blue eyes, and wore rogue's armor. He looked at Montaine and his captive with little respect.

"So this is your beloved Miss Hart," he said, raising an eyebrow as he took in Aveline's tearstained face and the way she was standing by Montaine so passively. "I fail to see what has you so enthralled, Montaine."

"I'm glad to hear it," Montaine replied. "I won't have to worry about you taking what's mine." He looked down at Aveline, who was staring ahead and praying that this was just some painful dream. "My sweet, this Lord Aliden Perenolde, head of the Syndicate."

Aveline glanced briefly at the Lord, then resumed staring at the wall. She had nothing to say to this man.

"I thought she'd have a bit of fire to her," Aliden said. "It seems strange to me that the woman who almost ruined all my plans is such a timid little mouse." He frowned. "But I shouldn't complain. Her passiveness will make things much easier on us."

Aveline started as Aliden grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. "Have you had any strange dreams of late, Miss Hart?" he asked. She blinked, remembering the bizarre underwater realm she'd visited during her slumber.

"No," she said, her breath still ragged from her sobs. Alinden smirked.

"I almost believed you then, girl," he said, "but you'll need more skill than that to be able to deceive me." He turned to Montaine. "Take her upstairs and make sure she stays there. We leave for Strahnbrad in the morning."

"Strahnbrad?" Montaine said, tightening his grip on Aveline. "I thought... "

"Until we find out what she knows about the weapon, I'll need her where I can keep on eye on her, and I can't be away from Strahnbrad for long," Aliden interrupted. "Now go."

"As you wish, my Lord," Montaine replied stiffly, then pulled Aveline out of the room by her wrist. When they got to her room, he pushed her inside. "I know that this is a lot for you to take in, but it will be all right. When we find the weapon, we'll live the life we always dreamed of. A little farm, and a family of our own. You'll want for nothing, I promise you that."

"Except my sisters," Aveline said, her voice flat. Montaine winced, and reached out for her. She flinched as he caressed her cheek with a tenderness that repulsed her. "I'm tired. I want to sleep."

"Very well," Montaine said with a sigh. "Goodnight, Aveline. I'll see you in the morning." He locked the door behind him, and she hung her head in defeat.

Aveline waited until he had gone and she could no longer hear his footsteps on the stairs before she climbed back into bed. She started sobbing again as she thought of her sisters, their lives cut painfully short because of her. "Liara, Tali," she whimpered, curling up into a ball.

She rolled over and faced the wall, knowing that she wouldn't be able to sleep again that night, not with those monsters still in the house. She groaned as the full weight of Montaine's betrayal hit her. She'd loved him, trusted him with the lives of her family, and now he had not only killed them but was handing her over to some power mad animal.

How could he have fallen so far?

Aveline gasped as the candle sitting on her bedside table went out, plunging the room into darkness. She sat up, fear coursing through her veins. She couldn't hear anything, but a faint prickling of her skin told her that someone was in the room with her.

Swinging her legs off the bed, Aveline stood up. Her pulse was hammering away as she took a tentative step forward, her arms reaching out into the dark. She uttered a low cry as someone grabbed her by the shoulder and pulled her backwards. A heavy hand clamped over her mouth while an arm pinned her to a leather clad chest.

Aveline managed to free an arm, and pulled desperately on the hand covering her mouth. If she could only scream...

"Relax, Miss Hart," a male voice whispered in her ear, and Aveline let out a muffled squeak of surprise. She knew this man! "Do what I tell you, and we'll both make it out of here alive."

Aveline nodded her head to show that she understood, and the arms imprisoning her fell away. Trembling with exhausted relief, she raised her hand and placed her hand on the chest of her unexpected saviour.

"Master Shaw... "

* * *

**AN - **first chapter in a while. Had a mad panic for a bit when I realised that none of my notes made sense as I'd written them in some strange shorthand. I'm sure that it all made sense at the time.

Next chapter: Run, Aveline, run!


	10. Under his thumb

Mathias was outside the manor house at Dandred's Fold when the front door was flung open. He saw the silohuette of a slender woman against candlelight before it disappeared into the night, a man following behind her.

"Aveline!" the man cried, and there was the sound of a brief scuffle. Mathias tensed. His contacts had been right. The Hart girl was being kept here. Very carefully, he followed the pair inside, waiting by the door as Aveline was introduced to Aliden Perenolde. He was troubled by how meek the girl was; she didn't offer any kind of resistance, just stood there.

Mathias shook his head. Although her obedient and non-defiant nature would be beneficial to him, her meekness in the face of danger was going to be a problem. It was easier to keep someone safe if they knew _when _to put up a fight, and didn't just roll over the minute they were faced with something threatening.

By the time they'd all made it upstairs, Mathias had figured out what had made Aveline run. Montaine was an idiot for thinking that murdering Aveline's family was the right way to go about helping her. That girl was born to be a caretaker, a nurturer, her family the centre of her universe. Even Mathias could see that, and he'd known her for less than a fortnight.

He'd blown the candle out, knowing that it would scare Aveline, but he needed the dark in case Montaine came back upstairs. When he yanked her into his arms, he could feel her panicked breathing, and the hammering of her heart.

_She's like a little mouse, _he thought wryly, _terrified of everything that moves._

Luckily, she calmed down when he spoke to her, which gave him hope that this rescue would not be as difficult as he'd feared.

"Get dressed, Aveline," he said, voice low and steady. "Wear whatever is warmest and most comfortable."

Mathias winced as Aveline fumbled about in the dark, the noise almost deafening to his ears. He heard the cupboard open and shut, followed by drawers being opened and the rustle of fabric. A sliver of moonlight broke through the overcast sky, providing enough light to illuminate Aveline's body as she moved back to her bed, dumping a pile of clothing on the mattress.

He frowned when the woman made no move to change. She just stood there, staring down at her clothing as if they held the answer to all life's mysteries. Her body tensed, and for a moment, Mathias thought she'd heard something he did not. He tilted his head, listening to the sounds of the night, but heard nothing that alarmed him.

Aveline did not relax, and did not move, forcing Mathias to act. He crept forward, grabbed the bottom of Aveline's nightgown and yanked it over her head. She gasped, and hastily covered her breasts with her arms. Mathias almost laughed at her modesty. _Such innocence._

"There's no time for daydreaming," he whispered in her ear, feeling the heat radiating from her cheeks. He reached down, grabbing for her shirt.

"I can do that!" Aveline protested quietly, but her arms did not move from her chest.

"You can, but you aren't," Mathias replied, pulling one of her arms free and guiding it into a sleeve. Even through his leather gloves he could tell that her skin was soft and delicate, and as fragile as the rest of her too-thin body. "Other arm."

"I'll do the rest!" Aveline said, her voice breathless. Mathias smirked, feeling a rush of masculine pride as he began buttoning the shirt, understanding all too well what was causing her embarrassment. He was tempted to keep going, but decided to leave the girl be for the moment. Now was not the time for games, but her attraction to him could prove beneficial at a later date.

Aveline pulled on the rest of her clothing with admirable haste, and while she was lacing up her boots, Mathias went to the window and eased it open. Bitter wind stung his eyes as he glanced around, looking for a route down. He'd prefer not to have to sneak back through the house with Aveline, it was just too risky with so many rogues present.

Luck smiled on him that night; the ground floor extended beyond the walls of Aveline's bedroom.

Mathias turned back to see Aveline fully dressed and staring at him. When he made eye contact, she looked away, fidgeting with her cloak. "Come here," he said, reaching out for her. She did as he asked, trembling slightly when he took her by the arm. "Climb out onto the roof," he instructed.

Aveline froze, her whole body tensing up. Mathias sighed. _Why can't she be like Amber? _he thought to himself. _Or Queen Braelyn. Braelyn would've been out the window half an hour ago, with or without me._

"It's all right, Aveline," he said, voice as reassuring as he could make it. He wasn't used to having to baby people. They usually just did what he told them to do. "I won't let anything happen to you."

Aveline relaxed slightly, and nodded. There was a slight hesitation before she climbed out of the window, barely making any noise at all, something that impressed Mathias. He climbed out after her, taking her by the hand to guide her to the edge of the roof.

"Watch me carefully," he said, thankfull that there was light enough for her to see how he swung down off the roof and dropped to the ground. He stood and watched as she attempted to copy his movements. She did well... until she was hanging off the ledge.

Mathias heard Aveline let out a surprised huff as she began swinging her legs around. He didn't know if she was trying to gain momentum, or if she was just flailing around in panic. Either way, she wasn't making any progress.

He strode forward, and grasped her firmly around the legs. "Let go," he commanded, and when Aveline started to drop, he tightened his hold. He let her fall over his shoulder, feeling her hands grab the back of his armor. Deciding that it would be easier if she stayed where she was, he started jogging towards the copse of trees in which he'd hidden his gryphon.

"I know how to run," she said plaintively, fingers digging into his shoulders. He ingored her, too intent on watching where he was going to bother reassuring her. He had her half way to his mount when angry yelling pierced the night air.

"Aveline!" Montaine bellowed from her window. "Aveline!"

"Montaine!" Aveline said, fear colouring her tone. "Don't let him find me!"

"I won't," Mathias replied, speeding up. "Don't you worry about that." He let out a sharp whistle. There was a soft squawking sound, followed by the ruffling of feathers. A large shadow darted out of the trees, and flew rapidly towards him.

"Good boy, Umbrus," he said, sitting Aveline on the gryphon's back. He quickly ran his hand through the ebony feathers before pulling himself onto the intricately worked saddle. One arm hooked around Aveline's waist, pulling the woman against his chest, while the other gathered the reins.

"Up!" Mathias urged his mount, just as his ears picked up the sound of people running across the ground. As Umbrus took to the sky, Mathias curled his body around Aveline's, pushing her forward. A second later and a dagger flew past them, just missing Mathias' head.

"Aveline!" Montaine cried out again. "I will find you again! There's no hiding from me!"

"This isn't over, Miss Hart," Aliden added. "You have something I need. Remember that. SI: 7 can't protect you from me."

Mathias felt Aveline trembling beneath him, her breathing coming out in great ragged gasps. "Don't listen to them, Aveline," he advised her, pulling her upright and back against his chest. "I have you now, and they'll have to kill me to get you back."

Aveline did not respond, just tucked herself under his chin. Her long, elegant fingers grasped at his armor and he felt her warm breath tickling his neck. "Why did he do this?" she whispered, and Mathias assumed she was talking about Montaine.

"Because he's an evil bastard," he replied harshly, and Aveline began to cry. Mathias sighed. He guessed she wasn't looking for an honest answer, or, at least, an answer that was so blunt.

_This is going to be a long flight, _Mathias thought as Aveline's sobs echoed in his ear. _Light have mercy._

* * *

Aveline burrowed deeper into her chair as a Draenei woman tried to force her to eat more rabbit pie. She didn't want rabbit pie. Or seafood stew. Or bread and cheese. She wanted to leave this horrible place and go to the Cathedral of Light to be with her sister.

"Fine, don't eat," Mishka said, tossing the plate onto the side table and stalking off, muttering about crazy humans starving to death.

Aveline shrank back, eyes lifting to take in her new prison. Mathias Shaw's office was large, but it was so crammed full of... things that it seemed tiny. Books and files were stacked neatly on every surface, and the walls were covered in maps and charts. The largest item of furniture in the room was Mathias' desk, and the man himself was leaning against it, talking to Amber Kearnan and Rell Nightwind.

_For such a short man, he seems to dominate this place, _Aveline thought. Behind the desk was a door leading to a small room Mathias used as a bedroom. She was to stay there with him until her 'situation' was sorted out, always under his supervision or that of one of his agents.

'Situation'. That's what they were calling what had happened to Aveline and her family. Such a cold and detached way of discribing the murder of her father and sisters, Montaine's betrayal and the threat now facing Azeroth.

_I wish I could be so detached,_ she thought as pain caused tears to well in her eyes. _Then I wouldn't feel so scared all the time._

Montaine's actions were eating away at her, but she also had other things to worry about now. Samara was always on her mind, the thought of her little sister lying sick in the Cathedral with only strangers to nurse her making Aveline despair. And then there was her reaction to Mathias...

_I haven't reacted to a man's touch like that before, not even to Montaine's, _she thought, blushing furiously as she recalled the way Mathias had pulled her nightdress off. His hands had felt so nice against her skin as he'd slipped her arms into her shirt, even though he'd been wearing gloves, and so had the way he'd held her on the long flight back to Stormwind.

_I was afraid, _she mused to herself, _but I felt safe with him all the same._

Aveline looked at Mathias. The spymaster was stroking his beard, his ginger hair shining in the sunlight streaming through the window. He must have felt her gaze upon him, for he turned towards her. His green eyes flashed with amusement as she blushed again. She looked away, hoping that his discussion would soon end so that she could go visit Samara.

"Aveline," Mathias said, and looked over to see all three rogues staring at her with curiousity. "Did Montaine or Aliden tell you how you were supposed to find Azshara's Revenge?"

"He... Aliden, asked me about my dreams," Aveline replied. "Apart from that, he didn't really say anything about it."

"Your dreams?" Amber inquired, looking confused. Aveline nodded, her dark hair falling across her forehead.

"He asked me if I'd had any odd dreams lately."

"And have you?" Mathias asked, watching her intently.

"Yes," Aveline admitted. "I've had two very strange dreams. In the first, I was a naga. I found a strange gem that made me feel like I could take over the world." She paused as Mathias seemed to lean towards her, his eyes gleaming. "In the second, I was a Night Elf who was seeking to destroy a staff before the naga could take it. The naga killed me, but only after I had sealed them in a cave."

"So, you were underwater?" Amber asked. Aveline nodded, stifling a yawn. "Did the place seem familiar to you? Would you recognise it if you saw it again?"

"Wherever it is, it is a place I've never been," Aveline replied. "I would know it if I went there, though. It was a beautiful place, but felt dangerous, like there was a great evil present."

"Do you want me to go to Darnassus?" Rell Nightwind asked. "The historians there might know something about this strange underwater realm."

Mathias nodded. "Yes," he said, "but keep things quiet. Don't ask outright if you can avoid it. I don't want anyone else finding out about this."

"As you wish," Rell said, nodding once before leaving.

"Amber," Mathias said, "go to the Keep and see if there is anything usefull to be found in the library. Maybe talk to Harrison Jones, ask if the Cataclysm has unearthed any hidden underwater ruins."

"Okay, boss." Amber gave a quick salute before she left, smiling at Aveline as she went.

"Can I go to the Cathedral now, please?" Aveline asked as soon as she was alone with Mathias. The rogue shook his head, and her face fell.

"I'm afraid not, Aveline," he said, but he did not seem to be sorry. "Finding the weapon is our priority right now."

Aveline felt a spark of anger. It wasn't _her _priority at all. Samara was.

"We need to go to the mage's tower," Mathias said. "They're going to try to pull the information about the weapon from your mind."

Aveline tensed, her fingers clutching her skirts so tightly they turned white. _How are they going to do that? _she thought. _They could kill me!_

Mathias walked over to her, his body casting a shadow over her. She didn't look at him, so he took hold of her chin, tilting her face towards his. "If things go well with the mages," he told her, "I will take you to see your sister this evening."

Aveline's lower lip wobbled as tears threatened to spill from her her teal coloured eyes. "She needs me, Mathias!" she exclaimed. "She's only ten years old!"

"The priests are taking good care of her," Mathias replied. "When you're with the mages, I'll go check on her on my way to meet with King Varian." He reached down and pulled Aveline to her feet.

She wanted to protest, to insist on going to see Samara first, but held her tongue. _I have no power here, _Aveline thought, the realisation draining the anger out of her. Her shoulders slumped, and her gaze hit the floor as Mathias grabbed her by the wrist and walked her to the door.

Aveline saw no one as they walked through SI: 7 headquarters, but her skin prickled and itched as if people were staring at her. _The shadows here all have eyes, _she thought. She moved closer to Mathias, and his hand shifted to take hold of hers. She tightened her fingers around his, and did not complain when he increased his speed.

_Light, when will this come to an end?_

* * *

**AN - ** this chapter was a slow process. Everyone on my watchlist needs to update their stories to keep me going. ;)

Next chapter: Aveline's visit to the mage's tower proves to be more dangerous than expected.


	11. The fall of Stormwind

**AN - **there is a scene in this chapter that may be a bit intense if you have a sensitive stomach. It's not gory, but it is unpleasant.

* * *

Aveline liked the Mage's Tower. Except for the odd explosion, it was quiet and peaceful, and had an invigorating energy to it that made her feel better than she had in years. The people inside of it were also very intriguing; so studious and intense with their elaborate staffs and colourful robes.

Aveline sat and watched as Mathias confered with a group of three mages near the window, their backs towards her. None of them saw fit to include her in the conversation, which Aveline thought was rude considering they were going to do Light knows what to her. She turned her eyes to the magical circle etched into the grey stone floor, curious about what it was to be used for.

It was several feet wide and glowed bright pink, its intricate pattern of glyphs and whirls almost hypnotising in its complexity. Aveline tilted her head; the circle seemed to be humming faintly, and she couldn't decide if the sound was comforting or annoying.

"Aveline," Mathias said, walking over to her, "it's time. I'll leave you with the High Sorcerer now. Do what he tells you, and hopefully we'll get the information we need to beat Aliden to the weapon."

"Do you really have to leave?" Aveline asked, grabbing hold of his arm. She looked over at the mages who were studying her intently. Mathias nodded, prying her fingers loose.

"Yes," he said. "I have business with the King. Relax, Aveline. They won't hurt you. They know how important you are to SI: 7."

"Please, step into the circle and sit down, Miss Hart," High Sorcerer Andromath said, with a smile. He had kind eyes and a gentle face, so Aveline relaxed as she did as requested, feeling her skin start to tingle as she entered the circle.

When Aveline sat down on the stone floor, the tingling sensation intensified. It felt as if her muscles were spasming, but when she held up her hands, they weren't trembling at all. The room took on a pink tinge as the circle's light flared up, forming an energy cage around her.

Taking slow, deep breaths, Aveline focused on Andromath's face as he and his colleagues began to chant. The magic circle seemed to pulse in perfect rhythym with the mages' chanting, and she gasped as she felt an exhilirating rush of energy surge through her. Her heart began to pound within her chest, and she began to sweat.

Aveline tried to raise a hand to her face, but her whole body began to feel numb and heavy. She opened her mouth to beg the mages to stop but no words passed her lips. Her panic grew as images began to flash before her eyes; flashes of colour and movement that formed themselves into snippets of her dreams.

Her head began to ache as she once again saw herself as the naga killing her companions and the night elf fighting for her life. Aveline threw her head back and _screamed _as the ache turned into an excruciating pain, pressure building up behind her eyeballs. Each throbbing pulse of the magic circle was like an icepick to her brain, and the words finally burst forth from her lips.

"Stop!" Aveline yelled, hands gripping her head as tears streamed down her face. "Please! You're killing me!"

"Just a little longer, Miss Hart!" Andromath called out. "We're almost finished!"

Even as the High Sorcerer tried to reassure Aveline, the pain worsened, and she curled up on the floor. Her hand reached out and beat against the stone as the light turned from pink to red to purple and then black.

Aveline rolled onto her back, her body arching up off the floor. She tried to scream again but her voice gave out under the strain. Her vision started to fade and her body began to jerk and thrash against the floor.

In the background, the mages started yelling frantically as the magic circle started to pulse eratically, the energy level threatening to overwhelm them. Aveline was dimly aware of them running around, and one them tried to grab hold of her.

It was the wrong thing to do.

With an almighty roar that could be heard all the way in Goldshire, the magic circle exploded. The mages were thrown against the wall, and the windows blew out, every glass item in the room disintegrating.

Aveline's pain ended, the force of the explosion knocking her unconscious.

* * *

"She's alive," Mishka said, brushing some shards of glass from Aveline's hair, "and will be fine physically. Apart from that, I cannot say until she wakes up. Take her back to headquarters and let her sleep. Keep the room as dark and quiet as you can."

Mathias nodded, sliding his arms under Aveline's body and getting to his feet. The young woman seemed to weigh nothing at all as he carried her away from the Mage's Tower, giving one final glare at the High Sorcerer as he left.

_They said they wouldn't hurt her, _ he thought to himself angrily. _They told me their spell was safe!_

Mathias snorted as he took in Aveline's still form. Her face was paler than usual, and there were grazes on both cheeks from where she'd been hit by flying glass. Even though she was unconcscious, her lips were twisted into a frown, and she looked deeply troubled. It was her hands that bothered him the most, though.

_She almost tore her own fingernails off! And her knuckles... I've only seen cuts and brusies like that on brawlers._

Aveline stirred against him, her bandaged fingers clutching his armor as she began to tremble. Mathias picked up his pace, making for his office as quickly as he dared. Mishka said the young woman needed rest, so that's what she'd get. He'd failed her once today, he wouldn't let it happen again.

Several of Mathias' agents gave him odd looks as they saw him carry Aveline upstairs, but he ignored them. He kicked his office door open, and then the door leading to his 'bedroom'. He placed her on one of the mattresses, turning back to close the door behind them and shut the curtains.

"Mathias?" Aveline mumbled, curling up into a ball, a hand raised to cover her head, as if sheltering from a blow. He stared at her, resisting the urge to reach down and take her hand.

_I told her they wouldn't hurt her. I lied to her._

Mathias stiffened as he realised that he felt guilty. He lied to people all of the time. It was part of his job. _An SI: 7 agent should not feel guilty for doing their job, _he told himself sternly.

He wondered if the mages had damaged Aveline's mind, and if it were something that could be healed. _What if they destroyed the very information that we needed to recover? _He lent against the wall, his eyes never leaving her heart-shaped face.

Mathias took a deep calming breath and tried to focus on keeping guard, but he was troubled by one reoccuring thought. _How am I going to find out what she really saw in that book?  
_

* * *

_Stormwind was in chaos._

_Aveline could hear people screaming in the streets, and see the flashes of orange light as building after building exploded. She clutched Nicholas to her chest; the baby was screaming, his little face scrunched up in terror. She could not calm him, just as she could not calm herself; her breaths were ragged, and her body trembled._

_"Shut that brat up!" a woman yelled at her, and Aveline did her best, rocking her son in her arms and singing to him softly. It was no use. Nicholas wanted his father, but Mathias was nowhere to be found._

_"Take Nicholas and follow Amber to the Keep," Mathias had told her as he strapped on his weapons. The city was already in trouble then, swarmed by the Syndicate and Defias Brotherhood soldiers who had appeared out of nowhere. "I'll meet you there when I can."_

_In truth, Stormwind was already lost, a victim to a strange power that no one had ever seen before. Aliden Perenolde walked the streets, Azshara's Revenge in hand, and the very earth trembled beneath his feet. A single wave of his hand, and buildings crumbled into dust. One word, and the guards turned against the people they'd sworn to protect._

_But the citizens of Stormwind were brave, and even now Aveline could hear them fighting for their lives, their freedom. "For Stormwind!" they cried. "And King Varian!"_

_King Varian..._

_Aveline's eyes flitted over to where a body lay stiff and cold on the floor of the Royal Library, the floor around it awash with drying blood._

_"The Keep is the safest place in Stormwind," Amber had told her as they ran through the back streets, dragging Samara behind her. _

_"I believe you," she'd replied. _

_But when they got to the Keep, the Syndicate was already there._

_When Aveline had seen Montaine and Aliden in the throne room, her heart had almost exploded within her chest. "Montaine!"_

_"Aveline, you're here!" her ex-boyfriend had replied, stepping towards her. Nicholas had really started to cry then, and when Montaine saw the baby, he'd frowned, an ugly expression on his face._

_"Whose child is this?"_

_"Mine," Aveline had replied, tucking her son under her chin. Her teal eyes blazed in warning as Montaine approached, but he reached out for the infant anyway._

_Only for Amber to step between them._

_"I guess now we know why Rell never came back," the rogue had said._

_"If it's any consolation, the Night Elf did fight hard to resist answering our questions," Aliden called out from where he stood over the KIng's body. "He gave in though, they always do." He waved his staff towards Aveline. "Such a pity you aren't as familiar with Azeroth's geography as I am. You knew everything you needed to find this."_

_Aliden nodded at Montaine. "Kill the rogue. Do whatever you wish with the girl and her child."_

_Amber and Montaine had fought then. **Such grace, such beauty**, Aveline had thought, watching the two rogues dance around one another, blades glinting in the light._

_Montaine had grunted when Amber finally mananged to pierce his heart. It was the only sign that his armor had been breached. Aveline watched as he'd hit the ground, eyes already dull and devoid of life. "What a waste," she murmured, a tear sliding down her cheek. "You were capable of so much more than this, Montaine."_

_Amber had coughed; a strange wet cough that had made Aveline cringe. She'd turned to find that Montaine had gotten lucky; his dagger was sticking out of Amber's left side, directly under her ribs with the blade angled upwards. Blood poured out of the rogue's mouth, a scarlet river that caused Aveline to start screaming._

_"Ave.." Amber had choked out between painful, jagged breaths. "Mathias... will come."_

_Those were the rogue's last words. Samara fell to her knees at Amber's side, her small hands trying to staunch the bleeding. Aveline said nothing, just stood there swaying, her own breath coming out in little gasps._

_"That was... most unfortunate," Aliden said, though his voice held little in the way of grief. "Come with me now, girl, and leave your sister to her grief."_

_For the first time in her life, Aveline had stood her ground, refusing to do as commanded. She straightened her spine, held Nicholas to her chest protectively, and glared at Aliden._

_"Well, well, you do have some fire to you after all," he drawled. "A shame that it won't help you now." The madman waved Azshara's Revenge and Aveline had heard a strangled gasp come from behind her._

_"Samara!" she'd screamed, as a brilliant orange glow engulfed her sister. Samara had let out an agonised yell as the light grew in intensity, only falling silent when the light flashed bright white. The light faded, and Samara had given her sister one last, confused look before she __**shattered**__ like a window after it's been smashed by a brick._

_"Hmmm, that's new," Aliden said with amusement, stepping forward to grab Aveline's cloak. She was incapable of saying anything, her eyes fixed upon her sister's broken body. When Aliden had begun pulling her into the Royal Library, she had not resisted, her feet stumbling backwards and sliding across the blood-soaked floor._

_She was still in the library now, trying to keep her eyes focused on the contents of the shelves as she attempted to rock her baby to sleep, rather than on the bodies lying all around her._

_King Varian, decapitated beneath the royal coat of arms.  
_

_King Genn, in worgen form, pinned to the wall by Shalamayne, the mangled corpse of Prince Anduin at his feet._

_Queen Braelyn buried beneath an overturned bookshelf, her hand reaching out to her fallen loved ones._

_"Where are you, Mathias?" she whispered, a tear trickling down her cheek. She felt Nicholas shift in her arms, and then heat up. He began to wail in distress, his tiny arms waving around in the air. When Aveline looked down, a terrified scream burst from her lips. Her little boy was engulfed in orange light; the same orange light that had killed her sister._

_"Not my son!" she cried, spinning around to beseech Aliden, who was staring at her with a malicious grin on his face. "Please, I'm begging you!"_

_"It's too late, Mrs Shaw," he cackled. "I'm afraid I don't give people second chances."_

_"Mathias!" Aveline screamed in the desperate hope that her husband was nearby. "MATHIAS!"_

_The light in Aveline's arms turned white..._

* * *

Mathias was jerked awake by the sound of Aveline screaming for him. He leapt out of bed, reaching for his daggers and rolling over to her bedside. She was thrashing about, her arms and legs flailing wildy.

"Mathias! Nicholas, no!"

"Aveline!" Mathias said, taking her by the shoulders and shaking her firmly. "Wake up!"

Aveline's eyes shot open. They were full of tears, the liquid shining silver in the moonlight sloping in through the window. Her breath was rapid, as if she'd just run a kilometre in a minute, and Mathias could feel her shivering beneath his hands.

"Mathias?" she asked in a tortured whisper. Before he could answer, she threw herself into his arms, burying her face in his neck as great shuddering sobs wracked her body. "Aliden killed Nicholas! He killed our son!"

_Our son? _Mathias thought, stunned. He put his arms around her, holding her loosely, not wanting her to feel caged. Her own grip was tight. He could feel her short fingernails pressing into his bare back, and he could feel her heart hammering away in her chest.

"We don't have a son, Aveline," Mathias said, stroking her back. "It was just a dream." _She dreamt she had a child with me? _He wasn't sure what he should make of that information.

"It wasn't a dream!" she retorted. "It was a... a premonition! A vision of what's going to happen if Aliden gets that weapon."

"What did you see, Aveline?" Maybe she dreamt something useful.

"The Syndicate joined forces with the Defias Brotherhood and they took over Stormwind," she sobbed. "They killed everyone... Samara, Amber, Prince Anduin, King Genn, the King and Queen."

"Aliden had the weapon?" Mathias asked, trailing his hand over the thin material of her nightgown. She arched into him slightly, and he smiled into her hair. "Did he say where he got it from?"

Aveline shook her head, her dark hair tickling his nose. "He just said that he... he tortured poor Rell!" she exlaimed, shuddering, and Mathias tensed. "He said that we had all the information we needed to find the weapon, we just weren't smart enough to interpret it."

Mathias sighed as Aveline disolved into tears, unable to speak through her sobbing. "I won't let Aliden win," he said. "We'll just work harder and be more cautious."

Aveline pulled back. To Mathias' surprise she freed herself from his embrace and stood up, still trembling, but with a wild desperation in her eyes that unnerved him. "It's not going to be enough," she said. "I have to go. I have to hide, somewhere he can't find me. It's the only way."

"Aveline," Mathias said with another sigh. What was this madness? She wouldn't survive five mintutes out there alone. "You have to stay here. Tell me what you know, and let me keep you safe."

"No, you can't keep me safe," she said. "You don't even care about me. You let those mages hurt me!"

"Aveline, come here... "

She didn't listen to him, running for the door without even stopping for her shoes or a cloak.

"Aveline, stop!" Mathias commanded, voice low and full of authority. She came to sudden halt, her hand resting on the doorknob. He got up and walked over to her, bending down to pick her up. He looked down at her, and even though her face was full of shadows, he could tell that those gorgeous eyes of hers had widened in shock.

Aveline didn't say a word as he carried her to his bed, placing her on the matress on the side closest to the wall. Mathias slid in after her, and she let out an embarrassed squeak. She moved closer to the wall. He grinned. It was not the usual response he got from women, but nevermind.

He reached one hand out and placed it on the curve of her hip. He heard her gasp, and felt her tense under his palm. He stroked her gently with his thumb until she relaxed, then hooked his arm around her waist and pulled her back against his chest. He chuckled. She was blushing all over her body; he could feel the heat radiating from her. She really was too innocent for words.

"I know that I seem harsh and uncaring sometimes," Mathias whispered into her ear, his breath puffing up some of her ebony hair. "A lot of the time, I am both those things, and more. I have to be, in order to do my job. To protect Stormwind and the Alliance as a whole, I can't afford to think of the needs of individuals. I can't personalise my jobs. Hell, I can't even personalise most of my agents. If I did, I wouldn't be able to send them out into the field, knowing that they could die or be tortured."

Aveline sighed, and he could feel the residual tension melt out of her body. "That doesn't mean I enjoy seeing you hurt or in pain," Mathias continued, stroking her stomach idly. He was beginning to enjoy the way she reacted to his touch, even as he realised what a bastard he was for manipulating her this way. But he couldn't have her attempting to run away again, so if he had to exploit her emotions to keep her in Stormwind, then so be it.

"You won't send me back to the mages will you?" Aveline asked, her voice wavering in fear.

"No, little mouse, I won't send you back to them," Mathias replied, placing a soft kiss on her temple. For the first time, he noticed that her hair smelled faintly of peacebloom. "Those charlatans obviously had no idea what they were doing. I'll think of another way to get the information we need."

Aveline sighed in relief, and he felt her small hands cover his. Mathias smirked. She really was the perfect size to cuddle.

* * *

**AN - **oh, Mathias. This is going to come back to bite you, fair on the arse.

Next chapter: Montaine returns!


	12. Montaine returns

Aveline's eyes flicked open and she groaned as a ray of sunlight hit her face dead-on. She grasped the sheet and held it tight to her chest as she realised that she was in Mathias' bed. Colour flooded her cheeks as she began to remember the events of the night before. She raised a hand her temple, unable to hold back a smile as she relived the memory of Mathias kissing her there.

_Why did he do that? _she wondered. _Why would a man like him kiss a woman like me?_

Aveline stood, and quickly pulled on one of the dresses Mishka had bought for her. It was dark green and made of wool, and she could not remember the last time she wore something so lovely and warm. She grabbed her cloak, pulled on her gloves, and slipped her feet into her shoes.

_Hopefully, I'll get to see Samara today._

Pulling the door open, Aveline peered into Mathias' office, relieved to see that he was absent. She did not want to face him again so soon after last night. _I told him we had a son together, _she thought, cringing with embarrassment. _Light knows what he thought about that!_

Aveline waited in Mathias' office for several minutes, but when he did not show up she began to feel restless. She was not used to being idle; looking after her sisters and their little farm had always kept her busy. She walked out of the office, looking for Mishka or Amber, but could not see the female rogues anywhere.

Walking outside of SI: 7 headquarters, Aveline studied the rogues gathered in front of the training dummies. _What am I supposed to do? Do I just stay here until Mathias comes back or summons me?_

Aveline wrapped her cloak around herself as a cold breeze picked up. She tugged on her fringe as she pondered whether to go back inside or not. _Maybe this is Mathias' way of saying that I can go to the Cathedral. After all, I don't need really need him for that. This is Stormwind; what's the worst that could happen?_

An hour later, Aveline had to get a guard to give her directions to the Cathedral as she kept getting lost. The delay was worth it; when she entered Cathedral Square and saw how beautiful it was, she stoped and stared in wonder, her jaw falling open in amazement.

She saw a group of paladins and priests entering the Cathedral of Light, and felt a stab of envy. _When I was a little girl, I used to dream of coming here to study for the priesthood, _she remembered wistfully. _It's what I wanted more than anything, but the Light had other plans for me._

"Greetings, Miss!" a priest called out as she entered the Cathedral. "Welcome to the Cathedral of Light!"

Aveline smiled at the man; he seemed friendly so she decided to ask him for help. "Excuse me, Sir," she said in a soft voice, "can you help me?"

"Of course, Miss. I'd be happy to," he replied, smiling at the way Aveline was twisting the hem of her cloak in her hands.

"My sister Samara was brought here for healing..." Aveline started, but stopped when the priest's face lit up.

"You're Aveline Hart?"

"Yes."

"Oh, thank the Light! We were wondering when Master Shaw would bring you by," the priest said. "Samara is still unconscious, but we really think she'll benefit from a familiar face." He took Aveline by the arm and guided her to a small area off the main room of the Cathedral.

"Samara!" Aveline cried out, running over to where her youngest sister lay. She grabbed the little girl's hand, bringing it to her lips. _So cold, _she thought with alarm, staring down at Samara's pale face. She brushed wisps of dark hair away from closed eyelids, tears gathering in the corners of her eyes. "Worry not, sister, for I am with you now."

"She is not in any immediate danger," a calm voice said from behind her. Aveline turned to find a female priest watching her with sympathy in her dark blue eyes. "We believe that she is suffering some form of mental injury that can only be healed through rest."

"Is there _anything _I can do?" Aveline asked.

"Just talk to her, let her know that you're here," the priestess replied. "My name is Odariah, by the way."

"I'm Aveline. Are you Samara's healer?"

Odariah let out a melodic laughed that echoed around the small chamber. "Light no! I'm afraid my healing spells are not very effective. I majored in Shadow. I've just been spending time with your sister. She seems more relaxed with women around her than with our male priests and paladins."

"Makes sense," Aveline replied sadly. "She never really got to know our brother, and our father... " She shoved her fist into her face in an effort to stifle the sobs that bubbled out of her throat suddenly.

"Hey, be at peace," Odariah said, wrapping a warm arm around her shoulders. "Your sister will be all right, and your family are one with the Light. They do not know suffering, or pain, only freedom, and, rest assured, the ones who hurt them will be held accountable. The Light does not suffer injustice."

"I... thank you," Aveline sniffed, wiping her tears away with the sleeve of her dress.

"Samara has never been alone during her stay here," Odariah continued, "so do not worry about that. See that stuffed lynx there?" she added pointing to a soft toy tucked into a corner of the bed. "Queen Braelyn made that toy for your sister."

"Really?"

Odariah nodded. "Really. Brae's even been in to visit."

_I can't believe that the Queen sat with my sister, _Aveline thought. _Such kindness._

"What about the toy lion?" she asked Odariah, gesturing towards the stuffed animal resting against Samara's chest. "Did Her Majesty make that as well."

"Oh no," Odariah laughed. "That's a bit complicated for my cousin's skill level. That was a gift from Master Shaw, I believe."

"Mathias gave that to her?" Aveline asked with surprise, her teal eyes widening.

"Yes. He gave it to her yesterday, on his way to visit the King. Not that he made it to the Keep, what with those crazy assed mages blowing half the tower up," Odariah said with a scowl.

Aveline winced. _I didn't think to ask anyone about what happened in the tower. I'm glad I don't remember. It sounds like it was really nasty._

"Is it okay if I stay?"

"Of course!" Odariah replied. "Stay as long as you want. If I see any rogues coming, I'll try to keep them from dragging you off." With that, the priest gave her a friendly smile and a pat on the shoulder before wandering off.

Aveline sat down beside her sister, pulling the young girl's head onto her lap. She began to stroke Samara's hair, letting the long strands glide over her fingers and humming. "I'm here, Samara. Everything will be all right."

* * *

Mathias sighed with frustration as he spied Aveline curled up on her sister's bed. He understood her need to be there, but she had other responsibilities. _She's supposed to be writing down all of her dreams, and her account of what happened when she read that book, _he thought, as he watched her read to Samara. _In the past week and half, she's done very little of that._

"Aveline," he said softly, but Aveline did not reply. He knew that she was aware of his presence; he could see the way her shoulders tensed and the faint blush that crept across her cheeks. He walked over to her, standing behind her and wrapping his arms around her. He ignored the way Priestess Odariah was looking at him through narrowed eyes, focusing instead on the way Aveline's hand trembled slightly as it turned a page.

"Have you eaten today, little mouse?" he asked, stroking her stomach with his thumb.

"No," Aveline gasped. "I'll buy something on my way home."

"That would be acceptable if I believed you'd actually do it," he said, and Aveline frowned. "I have eyes everywhere, little mouse. I know you haven't been eating properly, just as I know you've not been sleeping. Now come along. You'll dine with me."

"I'd be happy to send for some food from the Cathedral kitchen," Odariah said, glaring pointedly at Mathias, and then down to the arms he still had around Aveline. He smirked. _Light spare me from do-gooder priests, _he thought.

"I appreciate the offer," Mathias said, "but it is getting dark. It's time for Aveline to see to her other duties."

"And what exactly are her 'other duties'?" Odariah asked waspishly. Mathias almost laughed at her outraged look, and at Aveline's mortified blush. _Honestly, all I'm doing is holding her. The way those two are acting, you'd think I was debauching her on a nightly basis._

"Aveline is helping the SI: 7 with an investigation," he told the priestess smoothly. "I'm not at liberty to disclose anything else."

Odariah frowned. "You know, it might be best if Aveline stays here. I'm sure I could arrange... "

"That won't be necessary, priest," Mathias interrupted firmly, feeling Aveline deflate in his arms. "I thank you for your concern, but Aveline is safer with me. Come, little mouse. It's time to go."

"Mathias, please," Aveline said, turning her face towards him. "I want to stay with my sister."

"Aveline," he replied with a sigh, "we've discussed this already. It's too dangerous; for both you and Samara. Now, quit stalling and get moving. I want you to concentrate on helping Stormwind for a change."

"Master Shaw!" Odariah snapped as Aveline started crying. "I know you're the big, bad spymaster and all, but... "

"Screw Stormwind!" Aveline sobbed, pulling herself out of Mathias' arms. "What has Stormwind ever done for us except stand back and watch the people of Duskwood suffer and die!"

"Aveline," Mathias said, reaching for her. She slapped his hands away.

"Don't touch me!" she said. "I can't think clearly when you're close to me." She turned, placed a kiss on her sister's cheek, and then fled the Cathedral as if the Burning Legion were at her heels.

"Light damn it!" he swore. "Aveline!"

"Great, a blasphemer as well as a complete jerk!" Odariah snapped. "You set puppies on fire in front of the orphanage for fun?"

Mathias glared at her, but all she did was glare back. "Well, go on after her, lest she gets mugged by some drunken lout."

"Mind your tone, priest," Mathias snarled, "before I get you posted to Silithus."

"Go on and try, spy-boy," Odariah replied, pointing to the door. "Queen's cousin, remember?"

Mathias growled at the priest before stalking out after Aveline. He found her sitting on a park bench outside the Cathedral, sobbing pitifully. He walked over to her, but she saw him coming and took off again. He ran after her, catching her by the arms before she got too far, and swung her around.

"No matter how awful you think I'm being, Aveline," he said, "I am trying to protect you _and _your sister. How are you going to look after her if you starve to death? What good is saving her now, if the city falls because Perenolde found another way to get to the weapon?"

Aveline raised her eyes to his face and he cursed Andrew Hart for involving her in such horrible business. _She should be the jewel of someone's life, treasured and loved. A healer, beloved by her town, and with a flock of children grasping at her skirts._

"Dry your eyes, little mouse, and let me buy you that dinner," he said, gesturing over to the Rampaging Murloc. _I don't have a reservation, but sod it. I'm the head of the Lightdamn SI: 7. I dare 'em to kick me out._

Aveline wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, and nodded. "Okay," she said, hiccoughing softly. "We can talk more about my dreams, if you'd like."

"That would be great," Mathias replied, starting to walk over to the restaurant. He hadn't gone far when he felt Aveline slip her hand into his. He squeezed it gently, pulling her closer to him. "Now, I don't have a reservation, so when we get over there, make sure you give the waiters your best sad puppy face... "

* * *

_I wish Mathias would hurry home, _Aveline sighed as she finished dusting their bedroom. It was midnight, but she couldn't sleep. _I know Amber and Sully are camped out by the door, but I don't feel as safe with them as I do with him._

Mathias had been gone for a week on "King's business", he'd told her, and during his absence she had finally written down a full account of all her dreams involving Azshara's Revenge. _I wish I could do more. _

Aveline jumped as a loud crashing sound came from downstairs. "Amber? Sully?" she called out, poking her head around the doorframe.

"Get inside and lock the door," Amber said, pushing her back and slamming the door. Aveline reached out to do as she was told, but paused when she heard a very familiar voice start to swear.

"Damn it all, people!" Mathias said. "Calm the hell down before you wake Aveline."

"Mathias!" Aveline threw open the door and ran out. "What's going on?" She came to a halt, her eyes widening when she saw Mathias standing by his desk, Sully and Amber by his side.

Mathias' shirt was drenched with blood, sticking to his chest in several places. A long, jagged cut ran the length of his left cheek. She rushed forward, reaching for him, but he grabbed her hands and held them away from him so she wouldn't get blood on herself.

"Little mouse," he said, "calm down. It's not my blood. Well, mostly."

Aveline pointed to the chair. "Sit down, Mathias. Amber, Sully, fetch me hot water, soap, some cloths, and badages," she said firmly.

"Or we could just fetch Mishka," Amber suggested, as Mathias began removing his shirt. He shook his head.

"No point waking her for this. I'm sure Aveline can handle it."

"Aye, if ya say so, boss," Sully said, following Amber downstairs.

Aveline stepped over and placed a gentle hand on Mathias' chest, fighting back a blush as she pushed him into the chair. He had numerous cuts all over his chest besides the one on his cheek, but nothing that she couldn't handle. _Most of them should close over with one of my meagre flash heals._

She went to lean over him from the side, but Mathias had other ideas; he put his hands on her hips and pulled her between his legs. Aveline rested a hand on his chest to stop herself falling, marveling at the feel of his muscles beneath her hand.

"Did you miss me, little mouse?" he asked, smirking as she blushed.

"Yes," she confessed softly, refusing to look him in the eye.

"I'm glad to hear it," he said, a low purr in his voice, one of his hands sliding further down her back. Aveline tried to ignore the feel of him stroking her and closed her eyes, calling forth the holy Light.

Her hands warmed up, and she felt the energy errupt from her fingertips. Mathias let out a deep groan, and Aveline's eyes flew open in concern. She relaxed when she saw that he was not in pain, but relieved, most of the smaller cuts closing completely, while the larger ones shrunk in size.

The Light faded, and Aveline grinned, proud of what she'd accomplished. _It's been a while since I've had to heal someone other than one of my sisters._

"Will I live?" Mathias asked, his beautiful green eyes sparkling with amusement.

"I think so," Aveline replied, a silly little smile on her face. "Just got to get you cleaned up. You've got blood everywhere, even in your beard!" She trailed her fingers through his facial hair, and he leaned into her touch, turning his head to press a kiss to her palm. Those emerald eyes watched her steadily as one of his own hands reached up to cup her face, pulling her down towards him...

"Aye, lass, we bought you as much water as we could car... "

Aveline jerked her head back as Sully and Amber entered the office. Sully was gaping at Mathias and Aveline as if he'd never seen humans before, while Amber was smirking. Aveline, whose face felt like it was on fire, attempted to step away, but Mathias held her in place.

"Thanks, Sully. You and Amber can go now," he said with a voice like thunder. Sully left like the enitre Horde was at his back, while Amber sauntered out, a knowing glint in her eye.

_What was that? _Aveline thought, her heart racing. _Was Mathias really going to kiss me?_

To hide her embarrassment, Aveline busied herself with preparing the bandages. Try as she might, she couldn't forget the look in Mathias' eyes as he'd pulled her down.

* * *

_I know I have at least one rogue following me around, _Aveline thought, sighing in frustration. _You'd think they'd have the decency to tell me how to get where I'm going without getting lost._

Aveline yawned, rubbing the dark circles under her eyes. She was still not sleeping, but this time, it was not fear of dreaming or concern over her sister that kept her awake. _Mathias, _she thought. _I can't love him. I haven't known him long enough, and he does not care for me._

Aveline blushed as she remembered how much he liked to touch her, never letting her out of arms reach whenever they were together. _Or maybe he does?_

"Another dead end," she groaned as she found herself trapped in another cul de sac in the Trade District. She reached for the map she kept folded in the inside pocket of her cloak. As she pulled it out, a brightly sparkling gem stone fell to the cobblestone path, tinkling as it bounced a few times before coming to a stop.

"The Tear of Elune," Aveline murmured, and bent down to pick it up. Tears welled in her eyes as she remembered the day Montaine had given it to her. She clutched it to her heart, thinking of all the terrible things he had done to her family.

_I still can't believe he betrayed me like that._

"What is that?" Mathias asked and Aveline nearly jumped out of her skin. The Tear caught the light as it flew from her grasp, smashing against the side of a nearby building.

"Mathias!" she squeaked, hands clutching at her chest. "Can you not warn me before you do that?" She shot the rogue a reproachful look as he laughed at her.

"Sorry, little mouse," he chuckled, taking her by the hand. He attempted to mollify her by rubbing his thumb across her knuckles.

Aveline stared at the remains of the Tear. _A shame for something so beautiful to break, but it's probably for the best, _she thought. _I don't really need any more reminders of Montaine's betrayal._

Mathias tugged on her hand, pulling her from her thoughts. "What was it?" he asked again, looking curious.

"It was a Tear of Elune," a new voice said, and Mathias reacted on instinct. He pushed Aveline behind him, and walked backwards so that she was pressed against the wall. He whipped one of his daggers out with almost god-like speed, his other hand still grasping Aveline's tightly in preparation to drag her to safety.

"Montaine!" Aveline groaned in horror. "What are you doing here?"

"I told you I'd find you again, my sweet," the Syndicate rogue said, though his eyes were not on her. Montaine glared at Mathias with intense fury, scowling when he saw how the spymaster held Aveline's hand. "Take your filthy hands off her, Shaw."

"Why?" Shaw replied, a smirk on his face. "Aveline likes it when I touch her. As do I."

Mathias let out a snarl, and charged at Mathias. Aveline screamed as he pushed her away, narrowly avoiding a dagger in his back. "Run, Aveline!" Mathias told her, but she didn't move. Her eye's widened and she slapped her hands over her mouth as the spymaster disappeared from sight, only to reappear behind Montaine.

_How quickly they move! _Aveline thought, heart hammering away in fear. _Oh, Mathias, be carefull!_

Aveline needn't have worried. Montaine may have managed to duck Mathias' first stealth attack, but he simply lacked the skill to stand long against such a master. She gasped as she watched Mathias moved to Montaine's side as if to embrace the younger rogue.

_By the Light! _she thought, feeling as though her heart had stopped beating altogether. The blood drained from her face as she witnessed Mathias' daggers hit home; one pierced the middle of Montaine's back, the other, his chest...

_So much blood._

Aveline was not aware that she had begun to move forward. "Aveline!" Mathias warned as she dropped down beside Montaine, barely conscious of the warm liquid seeping into her blue dress.

"Ave... line... " Montaine said, blood trickling down his chin. "I'm... sorry... "

_So am I, Montaine, _she thought as his bright blue eyes faded. _So am I._

* * *

**AN - **Odariah has had enough of your roguish ways, Shaw. She's onto you.

Next Chapter: Aveline's reaction to Montaine's death is not what Mathias was expecting.


	13. The Compassionate Queen

Aveline reached down to caress the face that had once brought her so much happiness. _I remember how he used to walk with me to school, his hand on my elbow, escorting me like a gentleman. And the way he used to play with my sisters... so patient and kind._

"Aveline... " Mathias said, putting his hand on her shoulder. She shook it off. She knew what he would say, and she did not want to hear it.

_I know what Montaine did. He turned into a monster, and I will never forgive him for killing my family, but I also can't forget what he used to be. _

"Oh, Montaine!" Aveline exclaimed, grasping his armor in her hands and burying her face in his shoulder. "Why? You could have come home. You _should _have come home."

_If life was at all fair, we would have been happy together, once upon a time._

As Aveline grieved, she was vaguely aware of Mathias issuing orders in the background, the clamour of plate boots on cobblestones signalling the arrival of the Stormwind Guard. After a few minutes had passed, she felt two gentle hands pulling her away from Montaine's rapidly cooling body.

"Come away, Aveline," Odariah said, pulling her to her feet. The priest wiped the tears from Aveline's face before giving her a quick hug. "Let's get you to the Cathedral. The comfort of the Light is what you need now."

Aveline nodded, feeling as though her head was underwater. She didn't walk so much as allowed Odariah to pull her along. _What was Montaine thinking? What did he even hope to achieve?_

"I think you should come and stay at the Cathedral, with me and my partner," Odariah said. "I don't think it's healthy for you to be spending so much time around those rogues. Or particularly safe for that matter." The last statement was said with a nasty glare over her shoulder.

"Mathias will never allow it," Aveline said, her voice shaking. "He thinks it's too dangerous for me to be away from SI: 7."

"Hmph!" Odariah replied, scowl still firmly in place. "Away from him more like. I've seen the way he is with you. Man can't keep his hands to himself."

Aveline felt her cheeks flood with colour and she wished she weren't so sensitive. Odariah saw her reaction and sighed. "You like him, don't you?"

"I... I... " Aveline stuttered, unable to finish the sentence. _Light help me, but I do. The way I feel when he touches me...  
_

"You don't need to answer that," Odariah said, patting her on the back. "Just be carefull; men like Mathias Shaw can't form attachments. Not the type of attachment you deserve."

"I'm not good enough for him anyway," Aveline murmured, and Odariah sent her a disbelieving look. "He's so worldly, and I'm just some backwater farm girl."

"Wrong way 'round, honey," Odariah replied. "It's Mathias that's not good enough for you. And your innocence is part of the attraction, I think."

Aveline just shook her head. _She doesn't know him the way I do. He cares so much about his job, his duty to Stormwind..._

"Look, let's just go get your things, and take them to the Cathedral," Odariah suggested. "If Shaw has a problem, he can send some of his men to guard you there, but I can't let you stay among those shadows anymore. You were born for the Light. I can see that, even if he cannot."

"If you really think it's for the best," Aveline said, though she began to feel uneasy at the thought of being away from Mathias. _Will I really be any safer in the Cathedral? _she thought. She cast a look over at Odariah. The priest was still scowling, and she had slipped into Shadow form. _Maybe I will be. Odariah looks like she could take on Aliden and win._

The trip back to SI: 7 headquarters passed by in a blur, Aveline still too lost in feelings of grief and anger to notice the world around her. _I can't believe Andrew and Montaine got mixed up in something like this, _she fumed. _And how could Andrew believe involving me was a good idea? Surely there were others he could have trusted, others more suited to the task?_

As she climbed the stairs to her bedroom, Aveline recalled all the things that had happened since the book had fallen into her hands. _My sisters, my father died... _She clutched her chest as tears filled her eyes once more. _They're dead! And nothing will change that!_

"Aveline," Odariah said, hugging her. "Come, I'll pack for you. You rest."

Aveline nodded, and sat down on her bed, watching as the priest packed her few belongings in a bag. "Does Shaw stay in here with you?" Odariah demanded, spying the second bed.

"Is there a problem with that?"

Aveline jumped to her feet as Mathias entered the room. He looked at Odariah holding Aveline's bag, and scowled.

"You know damn well, there's a problem with that!" Odariah said with a glare. "Do you not care about her reputation at all?"

"Her reputation means nothing to me compared to her life," Mathias retorted. He went and stood by Aveline. "Put her bag down, Miss Hunt. She's not leaving, not when I just found out what that Tear of Elune was for."

"The Tear?" Aveline asked with wide eyes. "It was just a good luck charm."

"A Tear of Elune? Oh, damn," Odariah muttered. Shaw lifted one of his eyebrows in surprise.

"You know what they are?" he asked.

"Yeah, Andorien told me," she replied. "My fiancee," she added for Aveline's benefit.

"What are they?" Aveline asked.

"A tracking and communication device," Mathias said, his face settling into a frown. "As long as you carried the one Montaine gave you, he knew where you were. That's how he found you. I'm betting he and Aliden were recording every move you made."

"If that's true," Odariah said, "then it's in Aveline's best interest to move her out of here."

"They'll know about the Cathedral, too, priest," Mathias pointed out. "And that building is nowhere near as secure as this one. I am not compromising her safety just because a few priests got their knickers in a knot over her virtue."

"You have no right to keep her here!" Odariah snapped, and Aveline sighed.

_Must they act like I am not even in the room? Or if I am some orphaned child? I am a grown woman! I kept myself and my family alive for years. In Duskwood!_

"I have every right!" Mathias said, pulling himself to his full height. Odariah still towered over him. "This woman has a secret trapped in her head that could kill us all if it falls into the wrong hands. I am not trusting her safety to a group of old prudes!"

"My name is Aveline!" Aveline yelled, causing Mathias and Odariah to stop sniping at each other and look at her in shock. "Not 'this woman' or 'she' or 'her'. Aveline. And I'm tired of you talking like I'm not here. My life is not for you to argue over!"

Mathias sighed, running a hand over his face. Odariah winced. "I apologise, Aveline. I was just concerned for you."

"And I appreciate that, very much," Aveline said with a small smile at both of them, "but I will not stay here being fought over like a toy. I am going to take my sister back home to Darkshire. She can recover there. It is not up to either of you to decide what's best for us."

"I'm afraid it is," Mathias replied sternly. "There is no room for negotiation, Aveline. You _are _staying here until that weapon is found and dealt with. Cry, hate me all you want. Nothing will change my mind."

"Then I will go the King," Aveline said, and walked out. "I'm sure he won't stand for me being kept prisoner." _Where is all of this assertiveness coming from? _she thought, heart racing, palms sweating. _I've never been so bold before!_

"Aveline!" Mathias yelled, running after her. He grabbed her by the arm, thumb caressing her softly. "Little mouse," he crooned, and the deep timbre of his voice sent shivers down her spine. "You know I'm only doing this to keep _everyone _safe, including your sister. Stay."

_Light save me! How does he do that? _Aveline thought as she wavered in her resolve. She probably would have caved in right there if Odariah hadn't followed after Mathias.

"Light's sake, get your hands off the poor girl, pervert!" the priest snapped, glaring at the rogue. "I think taking her to the King is a great idea. Let His Majesty decide what's right."

The look Mathias shot Odariah was so sharp and intense, Aveline was amazed the woman didn't fall down dead right there. "Fine," he bit out. "I'll take her to King Varian, on one condition; Aveline swears by the Light that she'll accept the King's decision."

"Aveline?" Odariah asked. "Is that acceptable?"

"Yes," she replied with confidence. _There is no way the King will agree to Mathias' plan. It would be unjust! He may not care for Duskwood, but he sounds like an honourable man at heart. _"I swear, by the most holy Light, that I will honour King Varian's decision."

"Very well then," Mathias said, sliding his arm down to take hold of Aveline's hand. "Let's go settle this."

* * *

Aveline stared at the King with wide eyes and gaping jaw._ Dear gods, he's huge! _Her fingers clamped down on Mathias' as they walked further into the throne room, her eyes taking in the high ceiling and heavily armed guards.

"Master Shaw, I wasn't aware the King had a meeting with scheduled for today," one of the stewards said, frowning at Aveline. Her hands reached for her hair, smoothing down the wayward strands.

"I don't," Mathias said. "Something has come up. I need to speak to the King. Now."

"Very well," the steward sniffed. "I'll His Majesty know that you are here."

"Odariah?" A new voice asked. The priest's face lit up as the Queen entered the throne room.

"Cousin!" she cried, racing up to Braelyn and hugging her. "I'm glad to see you're up and around."

"Yes," the Queen replied looking sheepish and rolling her ocean-blue eyes. "I don't know what happened, but hopefully I won't be fainting in the streets again."

Queen Braelyn looked at Aveline with a smile, though her eyebrows did rise in surprise when they saw how she was clinging to Mathias. "You must be Miss Hart," she said extending her hand in greeting.

"Yes, Your Majesty!" Aveline said, dropping down into an awkward curtsy. She kept her eyes focused on the floor. _I said such horrible things about Stormwind, and yet this woman single-handedly raised an army to liberate Darkshire from the Forsaken._

"That's quite enough of that, thank you," Braelyn replied with a soft laugh, bending over to raise Aveline to her feet. "How is Samara?"

"There has been no change, my Queen," Aveline answered, frowning.

"I'm sure she will wake up soon," Braelyn said, giving Aveline a soft squeeze. "What brings you to the Keep?"

"We need to speak to your husband about the way Aveline is being treated by SI: 7," Odariah said, shooting Mathias a nasty glare.

"Are you not being treated well?" Braelyn asked Aveline in concern. The Queen looked at Mathias with questioning eyes.

"I just want... " Aveline began, but Mathias spoke right over the top of her.

"Priestess Odariah has taken umbrage at Aveline being kept in my care," Mathias ground out.

"I care about her," Odariah retorted. "Unlike some."

"Shaw, old chap, are you really going to start a fight with this radiant young woman?" Genn Greymane asked, walking over to the small group with a smile on his face. "It won't end well, you know."

"Hello, King Genn!" Odariah said with a bright grin, curtsying. With a slight blush, Aveline followed the priest's example.

"Always a pleasure to see you, my dear," King Genn replied, kissing Odariah's hand before doing the same to Braelyn and Aveline. "Shaw, Varian asked me to escort you all into the office. He had a feeling this conversation shouldn't be held in public."

"He's right about that," Mathias said, and headed towards the back of the Keep, dragging Aveline along behind him.

"Mathias!" Odariah snapped, but the rogue ignored her, just as he ignored Aveline's soft, "I can walk by myself, you know."

The King was seated behind his desk, face set in its usual scowl, when Mathias and Aveline entered. Like his wife, Varian raised an eyebrow at the way the she was clinging to the spymaster's hand, and the way Mathias seemed disinclined to let her go.

"Shaw," King Varian barked, "you have news? Have you found this weapon of yours?"

"Not yet, Your Majesty," Mathias said. "I'm afraid I'm here on other business. It seems that my authority is being undermined." He gave an angry jerk of his head in Odariah's direction.

"Oh, stop being such a drama queen, spy boy!" the priest snapped before curtsying to the King. "Greetings, Your Highness. I would like to request that Miss Hart be transfered to the care of the Cathedral. She needs to get away from the SI: 7."

"Aveline will not be safe there!" Mathias protested. "Only we can keep her safe."

"But at what cost?" Odariah replied, glaring pointedly at Mathias and Aveline's joined hands.

"What does Aveline want?" Braelyn asked, walking around to stand beside her husband. Aveline looked on in envy as the King slid his arm around the Queen's waist, and shot her a brief smile. _They look so happy together._

"I want to take my sister home to Darkshire," Aveline said, her voice trembling. "Surely Mathias has some rogues he can send to act as bodyguards?"

"Mathias?" the King asked.

The spymaster scoffed. "My men are the best damn rogues in Azeroth, but we are not gods," he said. "I keep Aveline with me because Perenolde wouldn't dare attack SI: 7 as a whole. He _would _dare to take on a few lone agents on guard duty, however. He has the numbers to pull it off, and with Darkshire still in a state of upheaval after Sylvanas' raid, it would be difficult for a request for help to reach Stormwind on time."

"I must admit," the King frowned, "that I don't think letting Miss Hart leave the safety of Stormwind is a good idea, given we have no way of knowing what Lord Perenolde is up too."

_Oh no, _Aveline thought, shoulders slumping. She tried to ignore the gentle sqeeze of Mathias' fingers around hers.

"Is that your official judgement?" Mathias asked, shooting Odariah a triumphant look. The priest stuck her tongue out at him.

"Am I missing something, Shaw?" Varian asked.

"Aveline swore a solemn oath by the Light that she would respect your decision on this matter, Your Higness."

"I see," Varian said, transfering his gaze to Aveline. She looked at him with pleading eyes, silently begging him to allow her to go home. "Miss Hart, my decision is that you remain in Stormwind, in the custody of Master Shaw, until we either capture Aliden Perenolde, or secure Azshara's Revenge."

"But my sister... " Aveline protested softly, her lip beginning to tremble.

"Will be safe and well looked after at the Cathedral, I assure you," Varian said. The King's face softened as he took in her dejected look. "And you will still be able to visit her, whenever you want.

"I know it seems harsh, Aveline," he added, "and I do sympathise with your plight, I really do. But we when face such a significant threat, we must all put the safety of the Kingdom above our individual wants or needs."

Aveline nodded, a tear sliding down her cheek. "As you wish, Your Majesty."

Odariah sighed. "Just so you know, Your Higness, I think that this is an awful idea," she said, looking very unimpressed. "You're throwing Aveline to the wolves."

_Odariah is so brave! I wish I had the courage to say such things to people higher up than me._

"Your opinion is duly noted, Odariah," the King said, "but my decision still stands. Miss Hart and her sister may return home once the weapon has been found and brought to Stormwind. Not a day earlier."

_Is he out of his mind?_

"No!" Aveline cried out in horror. "Your Majesty, you can't bring the weapon here! It is an evil thing. It will kill you all! I've seen it."

"Aveline, that was just a nightmare," Mathias said, rubbing his thumb across her knuckles.

"I know what it was! It has to be destroyed!"

"It could insure peace, Miss Hart," King Varian said firmly. "Why would the Horde risk running foul of something so destructive?"

"Varian," Queen Braelyn said, her light brown hair catching the light as she moved to Aveline's side. "Do you really think that's wise? The chance of owning a weapon like that could cause the Horde to raid Stormwind itself. And what if it somehow goes off by accident?"

"I don't know anything about this weapon," Odariah said thoughtfully, "but if the thought of it causes people to react the way Aveline just did, I'm going to have to side with her and Brae on this. Kill it with fire."

"Genn, you may as well throw your two cents in as well," the King said with an exasperated look at the Gilnean.

"Well, old boy, as much as I relish the thought of laying waste to Sylvanas and her armies," Genn replied, "I'm afraid I'm going to have to side with the lovely ladies on this. No good can come from keeping such a weapon. I do not doubt your intentions, or those of your son, but you cannot garauntee that all your descendants will be so noble. We cannot afford to wager Stormwind's future on the good nature of people we'll never get to meet. Or trust that the weapon will always remain in our hands. "

Varian frowned, clearly not liking being disagreed with, but wise enough to heed everyone's advice. "Perhaps you are right," he admitted, "but it is a moot point until the weapon has been found."

"I'm trying," Aveline said, "I promise, I am!"

"I'm sure you are," Queen Braelyn said, embracing Aveline. "But all this stress isn't helping you, I'm sure. Why don't you spend the afternoon at the Keep? I can tell you about all the adventures I had in Duskwood, including the time Odariah got tricked into letting an abomination loose on Darkshire."

"That was you?!" Aveline asked, looking over at Odariah with wide eyes. "Liara and I almost got eaten by that monster!" The priest blushed, looking over at the wall to avoid Mathias' smirk.

"In my defence," she muttered, "that old man was really sad and pathetic looking."

Varian chuckled, coming over to wrap an arm around Queen Braelyn's waist. "What do think about my wife's plan, Shaw."

"I'm sorry, Your Highness," Mathias replied with a shake of his head, "but I think Aveline should head back to Headquarters straight away."

"Pfft," Braelyn said, a stubborn glint in her eye. "It's not going to happen. Aveline needs a break, and I could use the company. If it's her safety you're concerned about, then you have clearly forgotten that Varian has six of his best guards following me around at all times, and I'm sure that Learen and Fox are around her somewhere."

The Queen squinted, casting her gaze around the room. A moment later, Aveline was surprised to see her dash forward and kick the air in front of her.

"Hi, Learen!" Braelyn said smugly as a gnome suddenly materialised on the floor with an "Oomph".

The gnome said nothing, just glared up at the Queen with eyes full of hate and resentment.

_He's the most adorable little man I've ever seen! _Aveline thought, fighting the urge to run over and cuddle him.

"Learen is worth about fifty agents on his own," Braelyn told Aveline with a happy grin. "I pity anyone who tries to attack us with him around."

"Unless _someone _finally makes him snap completey and murder us all," Mathias said with a pointed look at the Queen, who did not look the slightest bit concerned.

"Damn straight," the angry gnome muttered, fingering his daggers. "Elf lovers will be the first to go."

"LEAREN!" King Varian bellowed, glaring at the tiny rogue. "Watch what you say about my wife."

"Sorry," Learen mumbled sullenly, before adding in a faintwhisper, "so not sorry."

"Let my wife have her way," the King declared, smiling at Braelyn with affection. "She and Aveline can chat while we discuss some security issues I have regarding the Shrine of Seven Stars."

"As you wish, Your Majesty. Off you go, little mouse," he said, turning to Aveline, whose face lit up with happiness. They both missed the intrigued look the King and Queen exchanged. "Stay out of trouble, though. You've had enough excitement for one day."

"It's not like I go looking for trouble," Aveline pouted as Odariah started dragging her away from Mathias.

"I know," he replied with a soft laugh. "That's what concerns me the most!"

* * *

"Are you sure about this, Brae?" Odariah asked, staring at the hole in the wall where a bookshelf once stood.

"Absolutely," the Queen replied. "You said it yourself; Aveline needs to get away from the rogues for a while, and staying here under armed guard is hardly different from being back in Old Town."

"Where does it go?" Aveline asked, eyeing the hole warily. _I want to get away for a bit, but this seems a bit sketchy._

"It leads to a small shack just behind the Lion's Pride Inn," Braelyn informed her companions. "It was built as an escape route for the royal family in case the Keep is ever infiltrated."

"Won't your guards just go tell King Varian and Mathias that I've gone?" Aveline asked, looking over to where one of the armed men was giving her a disapproving stare.

"Oh, don't worry about them," Braelyn said dismissively. "None of them are allowed to leave me unless ordered to by Varian or myself. The rogues can only leave if they feel my life is in danger and they need to summon help. Or I start plotting against Varian's life or something."

_Can I really do this? _Aveline thought. _Mathias will be so mad, and what if something happens to Samara while I'm gone?_

"Aveline," Odariah said, seeing how troubled she looked, "Go. Live a little. I promise I'll come get you if anything happens at the Cathedral."

"But I promised that I would obey the King's wishes," Aveline replied, twisting her hands together. "I swore by the Light!"

The Queen came and put her arms around Aveline. "You need some time to yourself, to think things over without any... _distractions _clouding your judgement," she said. "With all the stress you've been under, it's no wonder you haven't been able to find out more about Azshara's Revenge.

"Varian is a good man, and I know that he doesn't take keeping you a virtual prisoner lightly, but when he has made a decision, it is hard to talk him out of it. You are not likely to get another chance like this.

"If it's your safety that's bothering you, do not worry. I will send Bitey with you; he'll keep you safe. Unless there's another raid, I doubt you will find much trouble in Goldshire."

"Besides," Odariah added, "we all know that Spy Boy out there will find you soon enough, and drag you back to his lair. So, you're not really breaking the oath at all."

"If you think so," Aveline replied, taking the torch Odariah held out to her. _I don't know if this is the right thing to do. Perhaps I should just stay in the Keep and have afternoon tea with the Queen._

Aveline hesitated, turning back to tell Queen Braelyn that she'd changed her mind, but Braelyn and Odariah were staring at her with such encouraging looks, that she couldn't do it. _They've gone to so much trouble to help me. _

"Thank you so much for your help," she said, bowing. The Queen just waved her off as Odariah grinned, and Aveline took a deep breath before stepping through the small stone doorway.

The light of the torch was not very effective at illimuninating the narrow passageway. Aveline's nose wrinkled in disgust. The air in here was dank and smelled foul. She moved forward, one small, slow step at a time, feeling Queen Braelyn's lynx brush against the back of her legs.

_I'd heard rumours that the Queen had been held hostage in Quel'Thalas, but I never believed them. I wonder if the blood elves are as beautiful as everyone says they are._

"Argh!" Aveline screamed as her knees slammed into something hard. She fell forward, landing facedown on what felt like a metal platform. _Two minutes and I'm already in trouble, _she thought ruefully.

"Aveline!" Braelyn and Odariah called out. "What happened?"

"I ran into something!"

"Oh, damn, I forgot!" Braelyn said, and fumbled her way down to where Aveline was sitting. In the feeble light of her torch, it looked like she'd run into some strange Gnomish device.

"You don't walk," Braelyn told her, ordering Bitey to jump up on the platform. "It's a mini version of the Deep Run Tram. Hop on, hit the big red button, and then off you go. I suggest you sit down though. It goes pretty fast."

"I am so tempted to go," Odariah murmured, a dreamy look on her face. "We are going to have to do this one day, cousin."

The Queen just laughed and helped Aveline sit on the tram safely. Aveline giggled as Bitey sat on her lap and let out a low rumbling growl.

"He loves this thing," the Queen laughed, and pointed to where the tram's start button was. "Hit this when you're ready to go, and enoy the ride!"

Aveline nodded, and waited until the bookcase was moved back into place before reaching out to press the button with a trembling hand. She winced as a harsh, metallic scrapping sound rent the air, followed by several heavy thuds.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" she screamed as the tram jerked forward at an alarming pace. For a minute, all Aveline knew was fear as the torch was extinguished and went flying out of her hands. _By the Light, somebody save me! _she thought as she heard it shatter against the wall.

Her stomach clenched tightly, and Aveline thought that she might throw up, but then Bitey let out a happy howl that echoed through the tunnel. Her stomach settled, and her fear faded, and all of a sudden...

_This is actually pretty fun! _she thought as the tram continued on its journey. She held her arms out, laughing as the wind ruffled her hair, buffeting it in all directions.

"Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" she yelled and Bitey howled in agreement, licking her face.

When the tram came to a halt, both Aveline and Bitey let out loud groans of disappointment. _That was entirely too short. I wonder if Queen Braelyn will let me ride it again? We can all go together. _Aveline actually giggled at the thought of her, Odariah, Bitey, and the Queen of Stormwind all travelling back and forth on the little tram.

Carefully, edging her way off the tram, Aveline waited for her eyes to adjust to the dark. _I wish I hadn't lost my torch, _she thought, shuddering as she heard the sound of something skittering in the darkness. Bitey pressed up against her, and Aveline bent down, running her fingers through his silky fur until she found his collar.

"Show me the way, boy," she whispered. "I'll buy a wolf steak, and you can have a tasty rabbit leg." The leather coin purse Odariah had given her, jangled merrily as she and Bitey made their way up a set of rickety old stairs.

Aveline's hand reached out blindly, feeling for a doorknob, and she sighed in relief when she found one. The light almost blinded her when she pushed it open and stumbled outside.

"Where did you come from, Miss?" she heard a tiny voice asked her. Aveline shook her head, looking down when her vision finally returned to normal. Her breath caught in her throat as she caught sight of a little girl with dark hair and beautiful blue-green eyes looking at her with a curious expression.

_She looks just like Tali! _she thought, grief welling up in her heart. Her breath caught in a painful hitch as she tried to give the girl an answer.

"I came from Stormwind," she replied shakily, horrified to find that tears were gathering in the corners of her eyes. "But I live in Duskwood."

"Duskwood? Really?" the girl said in an awed tone. "My daddy went to fight the Forsaken and the bad worgen there. He said it's always nighttime there, and that there are spiders as big as a pony. Is it true? My brother says Daddy is playing a joke on me."

"It is true, I'm sad to say," Aveline replied, chuckling despite her sorrow. The little girl's widened in amazed delight. "The spiders are the worst."

"I'm going to tell Andrew that he was wrong and Daddy was right!" the girl said, running off as fast as her little legs would carry her.

_Andrew._ Aveline thought, a sharp pain slamming into her chest. The tears trickled down her cheek, and she wiped them away on her sleeve, as Bitey gave her another lick.

"All right, Bitey, let's go get you that treat," she said, heading towards the large building in front of her. There was no back entrance, so she was forced to walk around until she found herself in a large central thouroughfare.

_By the Light! _She thought in surprise as she saw how many adventurers were gathered outside the inn. Her eyes widened as she took in all those deadly weapons and fearsome expressions. _SI: 7 is looking pretty good right now._

As if sensing her thoughts, Bitey pulled on the sleeves of her dress with an unhappy growl. "Okay, okay," she muttered, making her way through the large crowd. Her progress was slow; Aveline was too scared to push through people as aggressively as was needed, relying on soft "Excuse me, Sirs" or "Pardon me, Madams".

_Trelayne would think the world was ending if this many people showed up at the Scarlet Raven._

The urge to turn and run was overwhelming, and she wasn't sure if she was moving forward on her own, or if it was all Bitey's work. _Too many people! I need air. I can't breathe! _Aveline thought as she finally succeeded in entering the Lion's Pride. _This was a bad idea._

Aveline twisted the hem of her cloak, fingers shaking with agitation. She reached down to grab Bitey and flee, only to realise that the lynx had been made to stay outside. Her breath quickened as she turned, panic and distress almost blinding her.

"Aveline?" a loud, accented voice called out, and she spun around to face the bar. A blonde man with cheerful green eyes sat a nearby table, next to a grumpy looking worgen woman.

"Sebastian!" she cried, and ran over to the Gilnean mage. He stood, but was almost knocked back into his seat as Aveline threw herself into his arms. Half the people in the bar turned to look at them, as Andrew's arms wrapped around her on instinct.

"Get me out of here!" Aveline sobbed, fingers digging into his robes as her emotions overwhelmed her.

"Aveline, love, whatever's the matter?" Sebastian asked in concern, swapping a confused look with his friend.

"Mathias!" she sobbed, "I need Mathias!"

"I don't know who you're talking about, love," Sebastian said, rubbing her back. "Who's Mathias?"

But Aveline was too distraught to tell him anything.

* * *

**AN - **my characters are nothing but trouble. Mathias is going to be so mad! I knew this chapter was going to be longer than normal, but over 5k? Damn!

Next Chapter: you know how Madam Eva told Shaw to do whatever it takes, no matter how drastic, to keep Aveline with him in Stormwind? That happens.


	14. Whatever it takes

"Braelyn, how could you do this?" Varian asked, eyeing his wife with disappointment. "Miss Hart's life is in danger. She needs to be in Stormwind, where she can be kept safe."

"Varian, that poor woman is my age, and yet she has had barely five minutes to herself in her whole life," Braelyn replied. "She needs... no, deserves a chance to go out and be on her own for a while, even if it's only an afternoon spent in a town inn."

"I don't fault your intent, but what Aveline needs or wants is irrelevant right now. Our kingdom needs her safe and well, and in _our _care."

"She is just in Goldshire," Braelyn said, chin tilted defiantly. "She will be fine."

"Just Goldshire," Mathias scoffed, running a hand over his face in exasperation. "Have you forgotten that Goldshire is raided every other week by the Horde? That it is a magnet for every idle adventurer in the Alliance? Aveline is not like you, Your Majesty; she has no fighting skills, no weapons, no armor. She's so timid that in the face of danger, she freezes. She does not resist. Five seconds is all that it would take for someone to kill her, or carry her off."

"I think you underestimate her, Mathias," Braelyn told him, a stubborn look on her face, though her eyes seemed troubled. "But if you are so concerned, run off and fetch her back."

"Oh, I intend to," Mathias said, eyes narrowing as he saw Odariah hovering in the background. "Just as soon as I've dealt with Miss Hunt."

"C'mon, Spy Boy," the priestess said with a roll of her eyes, "I'm sure your 'little mouse' is just fine."

"You better pray that she is, or you'll be spending more than a night in the Stockades," he growled in response.

"The Stockades?!" Odariah and Braelyn yelled in unison. "You're kidding me?" the priest added, hand coming to rest over her heart in shock.

"You interfered in a sensitive SI: 7 investigation," Mathias said, staring Odariah down. "You're lucky it's just a night."

"Varian!" Braelyn cried, looking at her husband in shock. "You can't let Shaw do this!"

"I can and I will," the King replied, jaw set in determination. "You both knew what was at stake when you helped Miss Hart leave, and you need to be held accountable for your actions. It is only your status as Queen that keeps _you _out of prison, though don't think for a mintute that you have escaped punishment."

"I knew you were a bastard the day I first met you!" Odariah hissed at Shaw, hands on hip. "The way you treated my cousin told me everything I needed to know about you." She sneered at him with contempt. "Look at you, so outraged because someone took your toy away."

"Aveline is _not a toy_!" Mathias retorted, voice deadly quiet. "And I do not see her as such."

The seriousness of Mathias' response stilled Odariah's tongue, and he took advantage of the silence to call Learen and Fox over. "Take her to the Stockades," he ordered. "Don't let her out until morning."

As Learen dragged the unhappy woman away, a malicious smirk on his face, Mathias gave Fox a quick handsignal. The rogue nodded in understanding, then followed her Gnome colleague out of the Keep.

_I'm not really going to jail her overnight, _he thought. _I'll just let her think it, scare her a little. Then maybe she'll learn to keep her nose out of my business._

"Your Majesty, I'd like to go to Goldshire now. By your leave?"

"Granted," Varian replied. "I hope that Miss Hart is safe and well."

_As do I, _Mathias thought as he bowed to the King and Queen and left them as quickly as was polite. When he got outside, he headed straight to the Old Town stables to collect Umbrus.

"You ready for a quick trip, boy?" he asked the gryphon, ruffling the beast's feathers. It let out a happy chirping sound and knelt down so he could mount. "Off we go then," Mathias said, urging Umbrus upwards.

As the town of Goldshire came into view, Mathias wondered what to say to Aveline to make her realise that staying with him in Stormwind really was the best thing for her and her sister. _I don't want to have to lock her in our room like a prisoner, _he thought. _That would kill her spirit. Yet, I have to do something._

Mathias landed in the town centre, eyes rolling at how many adventurers were milling about outside the inn dueling each other or getting in the way of the locals. _What's the attraction? _he wondered. _They're probably half the reason Goldshire gets raided so often._

There was a loud, joyous screeching to his left, and Mathias turned in time to see the Queen's pet lynx, Bitey, playing with some children. The beast was rolling around on the ground and letting the excited youngsters climb all over him. Some of them had even wound flowers into his fur.

"Bitey!" Mathias called, and the animal leapt to his paws. He let out a happy howl at the sight of the rogue, and bounded over to start chomping on Mathias' boots. "Ouch! Carefull, boy! I'm not the King; I do not wear plate."

"Merawr," Bitey grumbled with a sad face. Mathias bent down and scratched his ears.

"Some bodyguard you are," he said. "Where's Aveline? Where's my troublesome little mouse?"

Bitey trotted off towards the inn, pausing when he got to the front entrance. "Rawr!"

"She actually went inside?" Mathias asked, surprised that she had made it through all the burly adventurers. He entered the inn and groaned when he saw how many people were present. There was no point in stealthing; there barely enough room to swing a cat in the main dining area, he'd never be able to sneak about without getting trodden on.

Mathias cast his gaze around the inn. _Where is she? _He sighed when he couldn't spot her raven hair anywhere. _Did she rent a room, maybe?_

He wandered up the bar and caught the eye of the barkeep, a man by the name of Farley.

"Master Shaw," the old man said, "what brings you to Goldshire today?"

"I'm looking for somebody, Farley," he replied. "A young woman with short dark hair and blue-green eyes, wearing a green dress. Very timid."

"Why, that sounds like it could be the lass that Sebastian took to his room," Farley said, and Mathias had to fight to keep a blank face.

_Aveline went off with a man? _he thought, a feeling of unease, and something darker that he didn't want to acknowledge, gripping his heart. _That does not sound like her. Did Aliden manage to find her?_

"Who's Sebastian?" Mathias asked.

"A young mage from Gilneas," Farley answered. "He and his sister Georgie have been helping out here recently. They're not like most of the adventurers here," he added with a sniff. "They actually offer their services to us locals, and Georgie excells at dealing with some of more troublesome patrons."

"You trust them?"

"Well, yes. They seem nice enough folk, and Sebastian is very charming. He has quite the way with the young ladies," the barkeep paused when he saw the look on Mathias' face. "But don't worry, I'm sure nothing untowards is happening. Georgie would never allow it, not when the young lady was so upset."

"Upset?" Mathias demanded. "Aveline was upset?"

"Oh, yes," Farley said with a small frown. "The poor dear was in a right state when she came in. Looked like she was scared half to death, and when Sebastian called out to her, she burst into tears and fairly flew into his arms."

"So they know each other," Mathias murmured. "But how?"

"Perhaps your young lady hails from Gilneas as well?"

Mathias shook his head. "She's from Duskwood."

"Oh, that'll be where they met then," Farley said, handing the barmaid a tray of drinks. "Sebastian said he was in Darkshire not that long ago."

"What room are they in?" Mathias asked. _I think I need to check this Sebastian out for myself._

"Second floor, third door on the left."

"Thanks, Farley. Stay safe."

"You, too, Master Shaw," the barkeep replied. "You too."

When he made it upstairs, Shaw slipped into stealth mode, creeping up to the the room Farley mentioned. His ears picked up the sounds of people talking quietly, and a woman crying.

_Aveline..._

Mathias pressed himself against the wall, picking up the thread of Aveline's conversation.

"So many people are depending on me to find this weapon, and I can't remember anything!" she cried. "All I see are strange people and places in my dreams, an underwater realm full of naga and ancient ruins."

Mathias couldn't believe that Aveline was sharing this information with outsiders. She knew how sensitive it was. _It's bad enough that annoying priest got involved._

"So, love, who is this Mathias bloke? Is he your lover?" a male voice asked.

_Gilnean, just like Farley said._

"N.. no," Aveline squeaked, but there was something in her tone, a certain embarrassed wistfullness that made Mathias' ears prick up. "He's the head of SI: 7. He's looking after me."

"You don't seem too thrilled about that, love," Sebastian asked, and Mathias felt a stab of annoyance.

_She's not your love._

"Oh, no!" Aveline protested, with much more certainty. "Mathias is wonderful! He is so dedicated to his job, and takes good care of me, and his men. It's just... "

_Just what, little mouse?_

"He is so overprotective that I sometimes feel so trapped!" Aveline confessed in a rush. "I want to stay with my sister at the Cathedral, or take her home to Darkshire, but he won't let me. He even got King Varian to order me to stay in Stormwind."

_It was for your own good. And Stormwind's. Aveline, I know that you understand that._

"And yet you were calling for him when you got here," a female voice said, and by the husky growl, Mathias was able to tell that the woman was worgen.

"I was afraid," Aveline said in a quiet voice, "and Mathias... when I'm with him, the fear just seems to fade away."

_That's because you know I won't let anyone hurt you._

"Does he know you're in Goldshire, love?" Sebastian asked, and Mathias was getting pretty damn sick of hearing that term of endearment. The rogue decided it was time he took a look at this mystery man.

"I don't think so," Aveline replied, just as Mathias stuck his head around the door. "Although, I'm sure he'll find out soon enough. He's very good at his job."

_Damn straight I am._

Mathias sought out Aveline first. She was sitting on the bed, her hands in her lap. Her fingers were twisting together, and he could see the tearstains on her cheeks. Beside her, a blonde man sat with his arm around her shoulders and one hand on her knee. His hair was pulled back into a simple ponytail, and he was clad in green and gold robes. An elegantly wrought staff was lying on the bed behind him.

Mathias entered the room, every instinct he had telling him to pull Aveline off the bed and away from the other man. As he made his way over to the far wall, the man turned his head to say something to the worgen woman sitting near the wardrobe.

"Georgie, girl, how about we take a trip back to Stormwind?"

Mathias tensed as he caught sight of the Gilnean's green eyes. He frowned as flashbacks of his conversation with Madam Eva in Darkshire popped into his mind.

_"Sometime soon, another man will seek Aveline for the same reason you do, with less noble intentions. He is blonde, with green eyes, and is quite powerful. He is charming, and it will be difficult for her to resist him, especially when he will offer her much of what she has missed out on in her life."_

Mathias raised his hands to his weapons, slowly drawing the draggers free from their sheaths. He'd take the mage out first, then go for the worgen woman, who looked like she was a warrior.

The worgen suddenly straightened, sniffing at the air like a dog, then let loose a vicious snarl. Before Mathias could do anything but raise his blades, she dashed forward, slamming one of her heavily armored arms into his chest.

With a grunt, Mathias went crashing into the wall. He hit the ground, rolling to his feet as he did so. He managed to duck the worgen's next attack, but not the mage's frost nova. The seconds it would take to free himself would leave him vulnerable to their next attacks, but there was little else to do, except let fly some of his throwing knives.

"Stop!" Aveline cried. "That's Mathias! That's Mathias!" She came to his side just as he broke free of the ice, and he wasted no time in pulling her behind him.

"Who are you and what the hell are you doing with Aveline?" he said, a dagger held out in front of him. His free hand reached for Aveline's, and he did not allow himself to relax in the slightest until he felt her fingers grasp his.

"Aveline, love?" Sebastian said, and Mathias narrowed his eyes at the mage.

"It's all right, Mathias, these are my friends," Aveline said, squeezing his hand. "This is Sebastian Thane and his sister, Georgie. Please, put your weapon away."

"How do you know you can trust them?" Mathias asked, weighing his options. _I can take Aveline out through the window if they don't get out of the way._

"You weren't kidding when you said he was overprotective," the worgen huffed, sheathing her own weapon as a sign of good faith.

"I met Sebastian back in Darkshire," Aveline explained. "He was the one who brought me to Stormwind to find you."

"How do you know the aren't after the weapon?" Mathias said.

"They would have taken me away already, Mathias," she replied, placing her free hand on his shoulder. He felt some of the tension ease at her soft touch, but he still kept his eyes on Sebastian and Georgie. "Please, don't hurt them."

"Look, Mathias," the mage said in a friendly voice, "why don't we go downstairs and sort all this out over a drink or two? You're upseting Aveline."

_I'm upsetting Aveline?_

Mathias pulled her forward so he could look at her without turning his back on the others. Aveline tried to smile at him, but her lower lip was trembling, and he could see the tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Aveline," he said gently, "I did not mean to alarm you. I was just worried." He sheathed his dagger, coming out of his defensive crouch. "A drink sounds good," he added, nodding at the mage.

Mathias waited until both Gilneans were out of the room before he sheathed his dagger. "Are you sure you're all right?" he asked Aveline as they headed back down to the bar.

"Yes," she replied, and when he looked at her, he could see that she had calmed down. "I'm sorry I worried you, Mathias. I didn't mean to cause a fuss."

"I know you didn't," he replied, frowning when he saw that Sebastian and Georgie had chosen a table in the middle of the room. _Too open, too vulnerable._ He shook his head when the mage waved them over, instead seating Aveline at a table in the corner near the stairs.

"What would you like to drink?" he asked Aveline.

"Can I have some spiced mead, please?" she replied, eyes lighting up.

"You can have whatever you want," he told her, lips twisting into a small smile. _She's so easy to please. _

Mathias walked over to the bar, gesturing for Sebastian and his sister to join Aveline. He ordered from one of Farley's daughters, taking a guess on what the Gilneans would like to drink. As the girl placed the beverages on a tray, he pulled a small vial from his pocket. Alcohol was a great tongue loosener, but he needed to keep himself sober in order to hear what Sebastian and his sister had to say.

_A few drops and I'll be able to drink the bar dry without a care in the world._

"Can you keep these drinks coming?" he asked the barmaid with a roguish smile, and the barmaid flushed as she nodded. "Thanks. Just put them on my tab."

Mathias smirked as Sebastian gave an appreciative cheer at his generosity, taking hold of his ale and raising in a toast. "To new friends!" the mage shouted.

"Hear, hear!" the rest of the bar called back, even Aveline, although her soft voice was drowned out by the others.

"Now, Sebastian, tell me, how did you and Georgie escape Gilneas?" Mathias asked, settling in to his seat beside Aveline.

"Well that, my friend, is a tale worth telling! My sister and I were in the town centre, taking on a dozen worgen each... "

Three hours later, and Mathias knew that Georgie and Sebastian were not a threat. Thanks to a constant supply of booze, he'd learned more about the two Gilneans than they knew about each other. Sebastian was now flirting shamelessly with a lamp, while Georgie was arm wrestling whoever was drunk enough to take her on.

"Mathias," a soft voice said in his ear, and he turned his head to find Aveline staring at him with a dreamy smile on her face. "I have to tell you something."

Mathias smirked as her small hands gripped his face. _She's like another person while she's drunk, _he thought, drinking in the sight of her rosy cheeks and sparkling eyes. _So lovely and carefree now that she isn't forced to be the responsible one._

"Oh?" he said, pulling her that little bit closer towards him.

"You are very handsome," she said, biting her lower lip as her cheeks reddened further, "and you have very pretty eyes."

Mathias couldn't hold back the laugh that errupted from his throat at that. "I'm serious!" she protested, swaying a little on her feet. "I don't even mind that you aren't as tall as I thought you'd be."

"I'm glad to hear it," he said, placing his hands on her hips. _How am I going to keep you in Stormwind little mouse? With both Odariah and the Queen hounding him, the King will give you a choice soon enough._

"Hmmmmm," Aveline hummed, closing her eyes. "I like it when you touch me. You make me feel all warm and tingly."

"In that case," Mathias said, pulling her onto his lap, "I'll have to touch you more often." He felt his own skin warm up at the feel of Aveline snuggling into him, her arms winding about his neck. She pressed her face against his own and let out a happy sigh.

Knowing he was playing a very dangerous game, Mathias trailed one hand up Aveline's back, letting his fingers tangle in her short hair. _She is too innocent for one such as me, _he thought as he saw Aveline's eyes hone in on his lips. _I should walk away; assign Rell or Amber to watch over her so I can concentrate on hunting down Perenolde._

Aveline let out another soft hum, and Mathias knew that he would not be handing her security over to anyone else. He felt her fingers brush against the nape of his neck, her touch feather soft. Unbidden, another memory of his conversation with Madam Eva came to mind.

_"No matter how drastic the action, you must do whatever it takes to keep her with you, preferably in Stormwind."_

Mathias paused, thumb drifting across Aveline's hip as he considered the idea that had just popped into his head. _When it comes to Azeroth's safety, there can be no doubt, and no hesitation, _he thought, and pulled Aveline closer. _No matter the cost._

He kissed her, and as she melted into him with a happy sigh, all he could think of was that doing his duty had never felt so wonderful.

* * *

The sounds of early morning Stormwind were what woke Aveline from her alcohol fueled slumber. _Why do I hurt so much? _she thought, wimpering as her stomach tried to force its way out of her body. She opened her eyes, closing them again as the light from a nearby window stabbed her in the brain.

"Why is it so light here?" she grumbled, pushing herself into a sitting position. Her stomach heaved again, and Aveline feared she would soon throw up. Shading her eyes with one hand, she braved opening them again. The world around her slowly came into focus, her sister's comatose form the first thing she recognised.

_The Cathedral?_

Aveline blinked in surprise. The last thing she recalled doing was laughing at Andrew's attempt to flirt with the Lion Pride's Inn light fixtures. _How did I get back here?_

Aveline's confusion grew when she realised that she was not wearing the clothes she wore to Goldshire the day before. Her hands were shaking as they slid over white silk. The pounding in her head increased as she noticed a plain gold band encircling her left ring finger.

She knew what it all meant, but her brain was still too sluggish to put the puzzle together, to let her truly accept what she was seeing.

Aveline felt movement in the bed behind her, but before she could say anything, two familiar arms had wound around her waist. She looked down; the left hand wore a gold band that matched her own. Warm lips pressed against the nape of her neck, and she trembled as she felt Mathias' mustache brush against her sensitive skin.

"Good morning, Mrs Shaw."

* * *

**AN - **I'm guessing that qualifies as a 'drastic action'.

Next chapter: Aveline questions what happened, but Mathias has all his bases covered.


	15. Reality bites

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Aveline squealed. _Mrs Shaw?! _With a surprised, and slightly terrified, cry, she threw herself out of bed, dragging the blankets with her.

"Aveline, what is the matter?" Mathias said, his ginger hair tousled and his white silk shirt partially unbuttoned. He was staring at her with an intense look that turned her knees into mush.

"What do you mean 'what is the matter'? By the Light, what happened?" she demanded, staggering to the side as a wave of dizziness hit. She slammed her hand over her mouth to stop herself throwing up. Mathias dove forward, catching her and swinging her up into his arms.

"I don't think much of your joke, little mouse," he said as he placed her back down on the bed. He slid a hand over her hair, picking out a few tiny flowers. "Surely you remember your own wedding?"

Aveline's fingers started tugging on her fringe as she gazed up at Mathias with wide eyes. "Wedding? That's not possible! I... I never would have... "

Mathias frowned and sat beside her, his hand reaching out to take hers. He lifted it, showing her the gold ring now gracing her finger. "I put this here," he said. "As I slid it on your finger, you cried with joy and said you'd never been happier. Aveline, you _are _my wife, and I am your husband. In the eyes of the law, we are bound."

"But... " Aveline protested, her head reeling and the anxious knot in her tummy growing tighter. _This doesn't make any sense! I would never..._

"Sebastian and Georgie were there, dear," Mathias said, reaching out to stroke her face. "Seb even walked you down the aisle at Northshire Abbey."

"The Abbey?" Aveline asked, confused. "Why did we go there? And why are in the Cathedral now?"

Mathias kissed her hand, and she blushed, feeling her fingers start to tingle. "Because you wanted to get married in a church, and it was the closest," he said with a shrug. "As to why we're at the Cathedral... you wanted to share our happy news with your sister. I'm afraid you passed out before you could tell her, though."

"Why don't I remember anything?" she asked, desperately clutching at anything that would force Mathias into admitting he was just playing some horrible joke on her or something. "And why... why did you marry me?"

"You had a lot to drink after the wedding, Aveline," Mathias replied, pulling the blanket back over her. "I'm sure the memories will come once the hangover fades. As for _why _I married you... There comes a time when a man realises he needs to settle down and build a more stable life for himself. I want that life to include you, safe and well, and far, far away from Aliden Perenolde and strange weapons of mass destruction."

_I don't know what to say to that, _Aveline thought. Her stomach churned, and she let out a miserable groan. "I don't feel well," she complained.

"I know," Mathias said. "Just wait here, and I'll go grab one of the healers."

As she watched him leave, Aveline curled up into a ball of pure misery and pulled the blankets up to her chin. She hadn't felt so small and lost since the day her mother had died. _I miss her, _she thought. _I wish she were here to help me._

A tear slid down her cheek, and Aveline brushed it away. She heard voices outside the infirmary doors; one of them belonged to Mathias, the other to a stranger, though there was something very familiar about it...

_Aveline sat on Mathias' knee, his mouth pressed against her ear. "Marry me, little mouse," he said, a seductive smirk on his lips... _

_A dark-haired woman laughed with delight as Aveline spun about in front of her, the long skirt of her white dress swirling out around her... _

_A few Northshire residents burst into applause as Aveline walked into the Abbey on Sebastian's arm. "You look beautiful, love," the Gilnean said with a happy grin, "Shaw is one lucky man"... _

_Aveline slid a gold ring onto Mathias' left hand, unable to contain a soft laugh as she did_ _so... _

_A priest looked on in approval as Aveline and Mathias signed a wedding certificate... _

_Aveline and Mathias danced in the moonlight, a soft breeze picking up the hem of her skirt as he pressed a soft kiss to her cheek. "Forever by my side, Mrs Shaw," he whispered._

"By the Light!" she exclaimed, sitting bolt upright, a hand pressed to her heart. _I remember!_

"Aveline!" Mathias said, rushing to her side. "Take it easy." He put his arms around her, and cradled her head against his chest.

"We're married," she said, sounding very shocked. "I married you."

Mathias let out an amused huff. "That you did, little mouse, and I am not complaining."

"Was the marriage in doubt?" A third voice asked, and Aveline looked over to see a priest hovering in the doorway, a puzzled frown on his face.

"It seems that my wife is a tad hungover this morning," Mathias said. "Her memories are a bit fuzzy."

"I'm not surprised," the priest replied, coming over to place a hand on Aveline's head. "She wasn't exactly sober by the time you got her to the Abbey."

Aveline sighed in relief as healing magic coursed through her body, stronger and more refreshing than anything she could have summoned. Her mind cleared, and her stomach settled. She pressed her forehead into Mathias' chest, hiding from the truth of their new reality for a few moments.

"Wait a minute," she said, sitting up and staring at the priest. "You said I was drunk! Why would you marry someone who wasn't sober?" _Does that matter now? _a voice whispered in the back of her mind. _It changes nothing, least of all the fact that Mathias __**asked **__you to marry him in the first place, and that you were happy enough to say yes._

"You'd be surprised by how many people get married while drunk, Mrs Shaw," the priest said, stepping away from her. "Buried emotions get pushed to the surface, and inhibitions thrown to the wind. Plus, a little orc courage does wonders for the hesitant."

Aveline looked up at Mathias. "Were you drunk too?" she asked, uncertain as to whether his being sober or not would make this situation better or worse. _If Mathias were sober, then maybe he was manipulating me for some reason... he wanted a wife, and I was convenient? If he were drunk, however... did it make him think that he cares for me?_

"I'd had a few drinks," Mathias confessed, one of his hands tracing lazy circles on her back.

Aveline switch her gaze to the priest, who shuffled nervously on his feet. "How drunk was he?"

"About the same as you, Mrs Shaw," he admitted, dropping his gaze to the floor to avoid looking at her or Mathias. When she glanced back up at her new husband, she noticed that he seemed to be glaring at the priest rather scarily. _Why is he being so intimidating?_

"Mathias?" Aveline said. "I don't know what to say."

"It's all right," Mathias said, looking down at her. "It's obvious you're a little shocked right now. Let's just go home, and we'll talk things through once we've had something to eat."

"Okay," she replied, allowing him to take her hand and guide her out of the Cathedral. Her dress trailed along behind her, and she finally realised how pretty it was. The hem and neckline were embroidered with a beautiful floral design, and little crystals caught the light as she walked out into the late morning sun.

"And there they are!" a cheerful voice called out. "Stormwind's newest newlyweds!"

"Keep yellin' and I swear I'll kill ya and dump ya body in the sewers!" Georgie growled, reaching out to slap Sebastian around the back of his head. The mage managed to dodge the blow, shooting his sister a cheeky look.

"Sebastian? Why are you and Georgie here?" Aveline asked as Mathias tugged her a little closer towards him.

"Came to see how you were faring, love," Sebastian said. "Thought you and your good husband might like to join my sister and me for breakfast. Lunch. Whatever."

"I would like that," Aveline relpied with a smile, "but Mathias and I have a few things we need to do first."

"I bet you do!" Sebastian said with an enthusiastic waggle of his eyebrows. This time Georgie didn't miss. "Owww!"

"Perhaps you could meet us for dinner?" Aveline asked, looking over at Mathias. The spy stared at the two Gilneans for a moment before nodding.

"Swing by the Pig and Whistle in Old Town at around 6pm," he said, and Aveline squeezed his hand happily. "I think my wife could use some more friends in Stormwind."

"Sounds like a plan," Sebastian said, giving them a thumbs up. "We'll meet you then."

Aveline let out a soft laugh as Georgie grabbed her brother by the scruff of his neck and dragged him away, muttering about stupid mages making idiots of themselves.

"This way," Mathias said, tugging her down the Cathedral steps and across the square.

Aveline was so preocupied with the shock of waking up to find herself married that she did not notice that Mathias was not taking her back to Old Town. Instead, he was leading her further into Cathedral Square, to the wide tree-lined streets that housed some of the city's wealthiest residents.

"Here we are," Mathias said, coming to a halt in front of a wrought iron fence. "Your new home."

Aveline's mouth fell open as she took in the grandeur of the house before her. It was double-storeyed, with a bright yellow roof and pale grey stone walls. A beautifully maintained lawn edged with beds of colourful flowers surrounded the house, and a paved footpath led to a verandah and the front door, which was made out of blackwood and stained glass.

"This is your house?" Aveline said. "But I thought you... "

"Lived inside SI: 7 headquarters?" Mathias laughed. "I prefer to spend my time there. I like being on hand where my agents can reach me if there's an emergency, and if I can't sleep, then I like to work."

"Then why bring me here? I don't mind staying in Old Town."

Mathias stood in front of her, resting his hands on her shoulders. "I won't have my wife camped out in the back of my office. You deserve better than that, and we'll need the extra room for when Samara recovers."

"But what about Lord Perenolde?" Aveline asked, eyes widening as Mathias pushed open the gate and started guiding her up the garden path.

"You are not to worry about him," Mathias said, voice firm. "This place is just as secure as headquarters, and I will have agents on patrol night and day, as well as Stormwind Guards. You will be safe here, I promise you that."

Aveline looked at Mathias and saw that his face was set in grim determination. "I'm not going to set off an elaborate self-defence system everytime I go to the bathroom am I?" she asked as she climbed the front steps.

"Only if you chose the wrong password," Mathias joked. Aveline gasped in horror, and he grabbed hold of her hand. "I was joking, little mouse! Relax. There are no traps here, just plenty of locks, and well-trained staff."

"You have servants?" Aveline asked, looking shocked. _What have I gotten myself into?_

"I do," he replied, laughing at his wife's surprised face. "My job has its benefits. They're your servants now, too."

Aveline blinked up at her husband. Her? Servants? "I don't deserve this, Mathias. I'm just a farmgirl."

"You are not 'just' anything, Aveline," Mathias said firmly, holding her face between his hands so that he could look her directly in the eyes. "You are a strong, capable woman who is far more deserving of the finer things in life than the spoiled brats we're unfortunate enough to have to call 'neighbour'. I will see to it that you and your sister never go without anything ever again."

_I... he really believes that?_

Mathias took hold of one hand and kissed it, eyes still locked on hers. She could feel her cheeks burn and wondered if she would ever get used to the man who was now her husband.

"Since our marriage seems to have shocked you so much," he said, "I'll have Mrs Henderson make up the master bedroom for you, while I'll sleep in one of the guest rooms."

"No, Mathias, you don't have to do that," Aveline protested, relieved that he wouldn't be forcing her to sleep with him. "I'll take the guest... "

"Aveline," her husband replied, leaning in to kiss her on the nose, "it's all right. I want you to have the main room. No arguments," he added with a smile, seeing her about to start protesting again.

"If you insist," Aveline said quietly. She looked around the grand foyer. _Light help me, it's bigger than my whole house in Darkshire! I don't belong here!_

Mathias gently stroked her cheek, his thumb leaving a trail of warmth along her skin. "Little mouse, it _will _be all right."

"I believe you," she replied, giving him a shaky smile. _I really do, _ she added to herself as Mathias began to show her around the house. _I trust him enough to know he wouldn't lie to me._

* * *

Aveline wimpered as she pulled the soft linen sheets up to her eyes. A sudden storm had hit Stormwind, and the winds were rattling her bedroom windows, while the trees scraped their branches along the glass. She rolled over onto her side and closed her eyes so she couldn't see how empty the room was.

_This place is full of shadows, _she thought, trying desperately to remember the sound of her sisters' voices, and how they used to spend hours giggling in the darkness. _I miss them. I miss their constant presence.  
_Her hand rubbed her chest, as if that simple gesture could erase the pain of their deaths.

Aveline jumped as a strong gust of wind caused something to blow into the side of the house. The thumping sound was perfectly in sync with the pounding of her heart, and she knew she could no longer stay in the room on her own.

Breathing heavily, Aveline swung her legs out of bed and carefully made her way over to the door. She shivered as the cold night air hit her body, but she did not even want to stop for a dressing gown. Her skin began to prickle as she stepped out into the hallway, and even though Mathias was only in the room opposite hers, she still felt like she had to walk ten miles to reach his door.

The darkness was absolute, but Aveline still felt a hundred eyes upon her as she crept over to her husband's room and eased the door open. She could hear Mathias' steady breathing ahead of her so she tiptoed inside and closed the door behind her. The soft carpet muffled her footsteps as she headed for the safety of his bed.

Aveline pulled the blankets back and lowered her self gently onto the mattress...

"Aghhhhhhhh!" she screamed as Mathias grabbed her and slammed her onto the bed. One hand covered her mouth as he kept her pinned in place. Aveline's hands flapped against his shoulders and chest, but his body was immovable. Her struggle to free herself from his grasp increased as her panic soared, and she felt him push down on her in response.

_Mathias!_

Aveline's eyes widened with fear as she felt something cold and sharp press against her slender neck...

* * *

**AN - **dun dun dun! I am trying to get as much writing done in the next week as I can as I will be starting jury duty on the 3rd of February. I have been wanting to do jury duty ever since I became eligible, which was a long time ago. So I'm excited!

Next chapter: Mathias comes to his senses, but it is before or after he does irreparable damage to the one he swore he'd protect?


	16. The lady of the house

Mathias was half asleep when he heard the sound of someone throwing back the blankets. With one quick movement he had his dagger in hand, and his would-be assassin pinned to the mattress.

_How did they get in here without me hearing them?!_

His attacker was female, and a small one at that. She beat wildly at his chest as he pushed her into the bed, and pressed his dagger to her throat. _Is she here for me, or Aveline? Is it worth keeping her alive for interrogation, or should I just kill her now? _

"Mathias!" a tiny voice choked out, and he pulled back in shock.

"Aveline?" he asked, fear causing his heart to race. _By the Light, no! _

"Y... yes," came the shaky reply. "Please don't hurt me!"

Mathias threw his dagger onto his bedside table, and rushed to light the candles by his bed. The soft glow of candlelight illuminated the bed, and the first thing he saw was Aveline's terrified eyes staring up at him. He lifted himself off her, but she was still too scared to move.

"Aveline, I'm so sorry," he said, rolling onto his side and pulling her against him. He could feel her shaking as fine tremors wracked her body. "I thought you were an assassin," he added, stroking her hair with one hand while the other curled around her waist.

Aveline said nothing, and tensed up in his arms. He sighed. _Some husband I am. At this rate I'll scare her to death by the end of the week._

"I didn't mean to scare you, little mouse," he murmured into her hair. "Are you hurt?"

"No," she whispered, slowly relaxing against his chest. Mathias never noticed how tense _he_ was until he felt her tuck her head under his chin, her cold hands wedged between her body and his. He was content to hold her for a while, contemplating the novelty of the situation as he began to calm down. He'd never brought a woman back to his house before, yet here he was with an armful of wife.

_**My **__wife... Of all the crazy stunts I've pulled for my job, this is the craziest. _

"Why did you come in here, Aveline?" he asked. "Is your room not comfortable enough? Is something troubling you?"

"My room is fine," she whispered back, but he felt her fingers twitch against his chest. "It's just... "

"Just what?" Mathias prompted.

"Too quiet, too empty," Aveline whispered, and he felt wetness on his chest. She was crying. "I miss my sisters."

_Poor woman... she never had a chance to mourn properly. Damn Montaine. I'm glad that bastard is dead._

"Of course you do," he murmured. What else could he say?

Mathias tilted his wife's head back and frowned when he saw the tears clinging to her eyelashes. There was something about seeing Aveline upset that got under his skin like nothing else could. _She is such a pure hearted person, and for her to be hurt so often is just so unfair._

He raised his hand and gently dried her eyes. She stared at him, saying nothing, just watching him as her lower lip trembled. He thought back to the night she'd healed him in his office, to when he came close to kissing her in an effort to bind her to him. For him, that memory stuck out more than their wedding.

His fingers drifted down, tracing over her soft lips. "I will make Aliden pay for what he did to your family, Aveline," he murmured, his words sounding fierce in the night. Without even thinking about it, he lowered his head and captured her lips in a kiss.

Aveline made a soft, surprised noise, but did not push him away, her hands gripping his shoulders. She leaned into him, and Mathias dropped his hand down to grasp the hem of her nightgown. He slid the delicate material up her legs, wanting nothing more in that moment than to tear it off her body and bare her starkissed skin to his touch.

He stayed his hand.

Mathias groaned and pulled away from Aveline, rolling over onto his back. He reached out and tucked her into his side, noticing the thunderstruck look on her face. _I've used her enough. I won't toy with her heart any further_.

"Do you want me to go, Mathias?" she asked, and her voiced sounded as if she were afraid she'd done something to disappoint him. _As if she ever could. _

"No," he replied gruffly. "If this is where you want to be, then stay as long as you'd like."

Mathias did not sleep that night; he was too busy watching over the young woman he'd so callously tricked into becoming his wife, his dagger firmly in hand.

* * *

"This can't be right," Aveline said, staring into the bank vault with her mouth hanging open in shock.

"Is there a problem, Madam Shaw?" the banker asked politely, moving to her side.

"Are you sure that is the right vault?" Aveline asked, unable to remove her eyes from the veritible mountain of gold in front of her.

"Yes, Madam, this is the Shaw vault."

"I see... " Aveline replied, reaching a hand out to tentatively scoop some sovereigns into her coin purse. _I have never seen so much money before, _she thought. _Any minute now a guard is going to swoop down on me and arrest me for theft, I know it!_

"Is there anything else I can help you with, Madam Shaw?" the banker asked, his expression one of pure proffessionalism.

"Ah, yes, there is," she replied, attaching her purse to her belt. _Thank the Light Georgie and Sebastian are with me. I feel like a walking target carrying this around. _"Can you suggest a good tailor? I'm new to Stormwind and need some more suitable clothing."

"The best tailor in Stormwind is a man by the name of Georgio Bolero. He works at Duncan's Textiles, over in the Mage's Quarter."

"Thank you," Aveline replied, giving the banker a smile before heading outside to find her friends waiting for her.

"What's next on the agenda?" Sebastian asked, cursing when he whacked in the head by a paper zepplin. "Damnit! That's the fifth one in half an hour." He shook his fist at the crowd of adventurers gathered by the mailboxes and the nearby auction house.

Georgie laughed, and it sounded like a low growl. "At least it wasn't one of them griefer fish," she pointed out. "You stank for weeks after that girl you... "

"Yes, sister dear, thank you for the reminder!" Sebastian said hastily, grabbing Aveline and dragging her towards the canals. "Let's go shopping!"

Several hours later, Aveline returned home wearing a new outfit and weighed down by several bags containing everything from dresses and boots to bags and underwear. And that was only half of what she'd purchased. The rest would be arriving as soon as Georgio and his assistants were finished making them.

Aveline new she'd gone a little overboard, but she'd never been able to spend so freely on herself, or Samara before. Her sister was going to be so excited to see all the pretty things Aveline had ordered for her.

"Let me help you with that, Mistress Shaw," Henderson, her husband's butler, said, rushing over to relieve Aveline of her load.

"It's quite all right, Henderson, I can manage," Aveline replied, but the butler paid her no mind. _I am never going to get used to this. Ever._

* * *

Mathias knew he was in trouble when Rell Nightwind, normally one of his more respectful agents, poked his head into his boss' office with a smirk plastered all over his face. "You've got a visitor, Shaw."

"Who is it?" Mathias asked, narrowing his eyes at the amused night elf.

"See for yourself." The night elf disappeared, replaced by the form of his young wife. He felt himself relax just seeing her there, and couldn't help but think that she had gotten lovelier every day since they'd married three weeks ago.

"Good afternoon, Mathias," Aveline said with a small smile, walking up to his desk and placing a large basket in front of him. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything important?"

"Never," Mathias replied, lifting the cloth off the basket. "It's just paperwork." His eyes widened in appreciation as he saw, and smelt, the contents of the basket. "Lamingtons!" he exclaimed. "Baker swore she'd never make these for me anymore. She said they were bad for me!"

"Baker didn't make them," Aveline said, casting her gaze to the floor. "I did."

"You did?" Mathias asked, raising his head in time to catch the soft blush creeping across her face. She nodded, glancing up at him shyly.

"I thought I'd make some for the priests taking care of Samara," Aveline explained. "Mrs Henderson said they were your favourites, so I thought you'd like some, too. I made enough to share with your agents."

"Yeah, that's not going to happen," Mathias said, biting into one of the delicious little cakes. He sighed. _Heaven. That's where I am. Or where my Aveline came from. _

"Oh," Aveline replied, giggling. "Looks like Amber won that bet."

Mathias crooked his finger at Aveline, and when she came close enough, he curled his arm around her waist and sat her on his lap. "What bet?" he asked, encouraging his wife to take a bite out of his treat.

"Sully said that you wouldn't be so cruel as to withhold delicous treats from your poor, overworked agents. Amber bet him one hundred soveriegns that you would."

"Amber knows me well," Mathias said, rubbing his cheek across Aveline's head. His wife sighed and leaned into his body, and he felt a wave of happiness surge through him.

_I really should stop this. I'm getting too attached, and I can't afford such a distraction._

"Mathias, I want you to share them," she said, giving him the sternest look she could muster. He grinned. _She really is too adorable to be allowed, _he thought, and leaned forward to kiss her nose.

"If you insist," he said.

"Och, I'm saved!" Sully exclaimed, barging into Mathias' office. "Yer an angel, Aveline." The Dwarf sighed happily as he pilfered a few lamingtons. "Yer ever get sick of Shaw, you come find me, eh? Us Dwarves know how to treat our ladies."

"You know, there's some work that needs doing down in Stranglethorn Vale," Mathias said casually. "Any volunteers?"

"Ah, no, I'm busy trainin' tha new recruits," Sully stammered before hightailing it out the door.

"Mathias! That was mean!" Aveline said, but he just laughed, stroking her dark hair. She'd begun to grow it out, and it was now a beautiful bob around her face.

"Is there anything else you wanted?" he asked, knowing that he had to get back to work.

"No," Aveline replied. "I just wanted to see you."

"All right then, little mouse. Head on home, or back to the cathedral" he said, helping her to her feet. "Until we get hold of Aliden, I don't like you being out on the street."

"Are you any closer to catching him?" Aveline asked, and though she tried to suppress it, Mathias still heard the fear in her voice.

_Six attempts have been made to end his miserable life, and all six failed. I've lost some of my best agents to that bastard. _Mathias' hands balled into fists. _And every single one of their bodies had a note attached to it demanding I hand Aveline over to the Syndicate._

"Mathias?" Aveline prompted, worried by the way his face clouded over and his mouth pulled into a wicked snarl.

"Don't you worry about him," Mathias said, forcing himself to calm down for his wife's sake. "We're making progress, that's all you need to know."

"All right," she replied, kissing his cheek in farewell just like she did every time they parted. _She's so comfortable in my presence now, _he thought, rubbing his beard against her face so he didn't have to think about what that might mean. She huffed in amusement, before pulling away from him and leaving his office.

He couldn't keep his eyes off the gentle sway of her hips.

* * *

Aveline was fast asleep when Mathias arrived home, but she was still propped up in bed, all the candles still burning and a book resting on the blankets near her hand. He carefully removed his armor before sliding in beside her, placing the book on the nightstand and extinguishing the lights.

_Three weeks and she still waits up for me, still too frightened to try to sleep without me._

"Mathias?" Aveline muttered sleepily, turning her face towards his as he lay them both down.

"Yes, it's me" he murmured in reply, "so go back to sleep, little mouse."

"Okay," she said, and, just like that, was asleep again.

Mathias laughed as he snuggled into both his bed and his wife. _There is something so very satisfying about coming home to Aveline, _he thought. _I'm not sure that it's wise to revel in it, but I can't seem to deny myself the comfort.  
_

But no matter how he reasoned with himself, there was no getting rid of the sense of unease buried deep in his heart.

* * *

_Aveline was home in Duskwood, but it was a Duskwood of times long since past. The air was crisp and clean, and pure sunlight filtered to the trees. All around her, the citizens of Darkshire were laughing as they went about their business, their face free from fear and anxiety._

_She felt happy, knowing that this was all because of her. She had been the one to cleanse Duskwood of its lingering taint._

_Aveline walked forward, her priest's staff clasped in one hand. The beautiful wooden staff with its sparkling gold inlay felt comfortable in her grasp, the star-shaped gem glowing a warm sunset-orange in the light._

_**Azshara's Revenge!**_

_That one thought was enough to shatter her joy and overwhelm her with both fear and crushing disappointment. It's just a dream._

_The realisation caused the dreamscape to shift and change around her. Aveline cried out as the familiar streets of Darkshire were replaced with a desolate wasteland of rocky deserts and burning skies._

_**The Burning Steppes.**_

_The name popped into her head unbidden, and Aveline was frightened by how the knowledge came to her._

_**I have to destroy the staff! **__She thought wildly, knowing that she and her allies were attempting to get to Blackrock Depths. That was where she had to go to destroy it! The Dark Iron Dwarves had a special tool..._

_Lightning pierced the sky, and a vast battlefield was laid out before Aveline's startled gaze. It was silent, the gathered armies just staring impassively at each other as their leaders moved forward to confer._

_Aveline seemed to lurch forward, and found herself face to face with King Varian. With a start, she noticed that this was not a battle between Horde and Alliance, or even between Stormwind and another foe._

_It's Alliance against Alliance!_

_"Are you ready to surrender, Braelyn?" Varian asked coldly, staring at the woman on Aveline's left. "I am willing to forgive this foolishness if you bring my children back to Stormwind and assume your rightful place by my side."_

_"Not until you agree to destroy Azshara's Revenge," the Queen replied. "I will not return to you while you are still set on this course."_

_As the King and Queen argued, Aveline studied the make up of the two armies. Supporting Varian in his quest to wield the staff were the Gnomes, Night Elves, and the armies of Stormwind. Queen Braelyn was backed by the Worgen, Dwarves, and Draenei in her efforts to destroy it._

_**The weapon is powerful indeed, to have turned the Alliance against each other**__, she thought miserably._

_"It is too valuable to be destroyed, Braelyn!" Varian shouted, and Aveline could hear the frustration in his voice. "Why won't you listen to me?"_

_"Because you're wrong!" his estranged wife retorted. "Varian, my love, please... "_

_"Even now the Horde stand ready to annihilate us all, and you're actively preventing me from doing what must be done to contain them," Varian growled, pointing into the distance. _

_Turning her head, Aveline saw a third army gathered on a hilltop, their red and black banners waving in the wind. __**Light help us!**_

_"Aveline," Varian said, and she looked at the King of Stormwind with dread in her heart. "Give me the weapon. Help me end this threat and bring peace to Azeroth."_

_Aveline tried to respond but found herself pulled behind a large Worgen who growled at the King in warning. "Don't listen to him, Aveline," King Genn said. "He doesn't know what peace is."_

_Smaller, rougher hands tugged on her robes, and Aveline looked down at the Dwarven woman by her side. "Aye, lassie, don' pay no mind to Varian," she said, handing her a key. "Take this; it's a key to get ya where ya need to go. When tha battle begins, run for the depths. Don' look back, don' worry 'bout us. Understand?"_

_"Yes," Aveline said, in barely more than a whisper. Before she could even start thinking about what she had to, war errupted around her. The Dwarven woman pushed her forward before an arrow pierced her eye. Aveline screamed as she started to run, dodging the hands that seemed to come from everywhere to try to grab her._

_She ran. _

_Aveline pushed herself to run until her lungs felt as if they were on fire and her legs were on the verge of collapse. The sound of death and despair was all around her, she could never hope to escape it, even as she threw her exhausted body into the ruins of a small cabin in an effort to regain some of her strength._

_She hunched over, planting her hands on her knees as she sucked air into her lungs with a sense of panicked urgency. A flash of light caught her eye, and Aveline winced as she looked at her wedding ring, the pain hitting her right in the heart. __**Why am I still wearing it?**_

_Legs still shaking from her exertions, Aveline prepared to restart her journey, pulling the staff from her back to steady herself. She ducked outside, only to be grabbed from behind and slammed into a wall._

_Azshara's Revenge dropped from her fingers as the wind was knocked out of her. She fought back desperately as she was pinned in place by a body that felt as familiar as her own._

_"Mathias!" she gasped, seeing her husband's emerald eyes staring back at her. He smiled at her, one hand grasping her hair and tilting her head back so he could kiss her roughly._

_"Did you really think you could run from me, little mouse?" he asked, stroking her cheek. His foot reached out and kicked the staff away from her. It rolled a few feet, before it was picked up by Rell Nightwind. "Get that back to the King," Mathias ordered the night elf, who nodded in response and disappeared._

_"No!" Aveline cried, and lurched forward. Mathias let her get a few metres before catching her up in his arms again. She fought against him, ignoring his demands to cease. She only stopped when she felt a great pain pierce her chest._

_Aveline gasped as she looked down and saw the dagger sticking out of her torso. It burned as Mathias removed it, warm blood flowing like a river from the wound. She let out a strangled cry, as her legs gave out. He caught her in his arms and settled her on the ground the way he used to lay her down in their bed._

_Mathias trailed his thumb over her lips as her breath came in short, ragged bursts. Aveline's eyes darted to his, full of panic and fear. __**It can't end like this! **__she thought as her vision began to fail and a chill began to penetrate her bones._

_"You were always such a fragile thing," Mathias murmured. "Go to sleep, little mouse. The game is over."_

_Darkness descended._

Aveline woke up screaming.

* * *

**AN - **firstly, lamingtons are an Australian dish (I'm glaring at you, New Zealanders). They are squares of vanilla sponge coated in chocolate icing and then rolled in coconut. Mmmmm. My best friend's mother-in-law makes the best lamingtons ever.

Next Chapter: Mathias wakes up to a punch in the face, gets called out on his behaviour by his favourite priest, and Aliden Perenolde makes his move.


	17. A bad day to be a Shaw

**AN - **SO I've started a new story. It's called 'Something Old, Something New' and is a backstory for some characters mentioned in one of my Braelyn Hawke stories.. The first review for it says that it is just a Braelyn Hawke rehash with new names for the same characters, and that I should 'Learn to write new stories'. Please take a look and tell me if you agree with that sentiment, or if you're like me and think that the reviewer seems to have done nothing but make a few assumptions, and not read in context.

On that note: I love good, solid criticism as well as simple reviews. Tell me what you like or hate. Ask questions, make suggestions. That stuff motivates me. Just don't offer up unhelpful, condescending remarks. Nobody likes that shit. Especially if you don't put a username to it so the author cannot respond to you directly.

Oh, and things get a little risque in this chapter. Cover your eyes, children.

* * *

Aveline woke up screaming; bolting upright, her hands clutched madly at her chest as she remained trapped in her night terrors. Mathias woke up, and was at her side in an instant, and the sight of him so close to her sent her scurrying backwards off the bed, almost knocking their still burning candles to the floor.

"Aveline, what's wrong?" Mathias asked, his brow furrowed in concern. She shook her head, eyes wild and full of fear, backing up until she was pressed against the wall.

"St... stay away from me!" she stammered, wrapping her arms around herself.

"Did you have another nightmare?" he asked, not moving, just carefully observing her as she cowered in front of him. His eyes seemed sad as he watched her.

Aveline's eyes drifted over to the door. _I have to get out of here! _Without another world, she run for the exit, a mere flash of white in the darkness. She'd just made it past the bed, when Mathias darted forward, grabbing her by the arm and pulling her to him.

"Aveline," he said, "tell me what's wrong."

She fought like a wild animal, flailing her arms and legs, and thrashing about so that it was all Mathias could do just to hold her. "Get your hands off me! I won't let you hurt me!"

"I am not going to hurt you!" Mathias said, trying to pin her arms to her side. "Aveline, please, calm down."

Aveline didn't listen, her panic overwhelming her common sense. She fought harder, managing to pull herself free. One of her fists flew forward and connected with Mathias' face, knocking him sideways.

Her husband grunted and raised a hand to his eye. Aveline backed away from him, but something about the way he stood there looking so surprised, brought her back to her senses.

"Mathias?" she whispered, voice shaky and uncertain. _Am I really awake or is this another dream?_

"You pack quite a punch there, little mouse," Mathias replied, and to Aveline's surprise he sounded impressed rather than angry. "I didn't think you capable of it."

"Are you real?"

"Yes."

"And you aren't going to kill me?"

"Kill you?" Mathias' head snapped up, his green eyes peering into hers. "Is that what you dreamt?"

Aveline nodded, her hand coming up to press against her ribcage. "I wanted to destroy the weapon, but you wanted to give it to the King," she told him. "I tried to run away, but you stabbed me."

"I would turn my blade on myself before I _ever_ hurt you like that," Mathias swore, his voice fierce. He held out his hand. "Come here, Aveline."

She hesitated, still tormented by the horror of her nightmare. "Little mouse," Mathias crooned, "it's all right. I am not going to hurt you, but I do need you to come to me."

Aveline crept forward, her hand slowly reaching out to take his. Her husband wrapped his fingers around hers and gently pulled her forwards. His free hand came up to her face, brushing away the tears before sliding around into her hair. He pulled her head forward so that he could claim her lips in a kiss.

Mathias ran his hands over her like she was some sacred artefact, fragile and in need of worship. His lips were warm against her skin as he kissed his way from her mouth to her ear. "I'm working my arse off to try to free you from these cursed dreams," he murmured. "Do not doubt that."

Aveline raised her hand to Mathias' face, flinching when she saw that his eye was beginning to swell shut. "Oh, Mathias, you poor dear," she said, calling forth some holy light to heal him. "I'm so sorry."

"Hmmm, it's all right," Mathias replied, leaning into her touch. "I'm pretty sure if I dreamt you murdered me, I'd be pretty rankled."

"You'd never punch me in the face though," she said, as certain of that fact as she was of her own name.

"Never," he whispered. He kissed her again, and Aveline sighed. The more time she spent with Mathias, the more she came to appreciate him. He was her beacon of strength and certainty in an ocean of chaos and fear. That he would never hurt her was the one truth in her troubled world.

_Where would I be without him?_

"I just wish I could see where the weapon is again," she whispered bitterly, resting her cheek against her husband's. "That would actually help us. But these nightmares... nothing but torment over what might happen."

"Aveline, the mages told me that weapon has a will of its own," Mathias told her, his hands a comforting warmth against her lower back. "It does not want to be destroyed. It's trying to scare you into wielding it yourself."

"No!" Aveline pulled back to stare at Mathias with horrified eyes. "I don't want to wield it! It's too dangerous. I can't... "

"I know, sweetheart," Mathias said, kissing her again quickly. "We'll find it, and destroy it."

"I can't keep living like this," Aveline said.

"You won't have to, I'll see to that," Mathias replied, and began walking them towards the bed. "Just focus on the good things in your life for now. Let them keep you going."

Aveline felt her knees bump against the mattress, and started to topple backwards. Mathias' grip kept her upright, and his hands traveled to her face to caress her cheeks. He was smiling, but his face was full of shadows, and she could not identify the emotion burning in his eyes.

Mathias seemed to hesitate, then his hands drifted down, his fingers dancing lightly over her neck and shoulders. Aveline felt her breath catch as her skin warmed and began to tingle.

"I'm beginning to hate these nightgowns of yours, little mouse," he said, pushing one of the straps until it hung off her shoulder. Aveline blushed as she realised what Mathias was doing. She gasped as he bent forward and kissed her shoulder, his teeth gently pressing into her soft skin.

"So soft, so delicate," he murmured in appreciation, kissing his way from one shoulder to the other.

Aveline let out a soft moan as Mathias used his mouth to push aside the second strap on her nightdress. She felt a rush of cool air as her bare skin was exposed to the night, and her husband's gaze. Her arms rose automatically to protect her modesty, as her cheeks burned with embarrassment and the first flush of desire. Her blood felt like it was begining to burn within her veins, and she didn't know what to say or do.

"Aveline," Mathias said, his hands encircling her wrists, "let me look at you."

She let out a soft sigh, nodding her head as she allowed him to her pull her arms down. "So lovely," Mathias said, voice low and husky. "You glow like the moon." His hands slid down her body, wrapping around her waist. He picked her up, then lowered her down on to the bed.

"Mathias," Aveline said, and she sounded breathless and oddly squeaky. "Don't leave me."

"I'm not planning to," he said, covering her body with his own and leaning in for a kiss. His hands seemed to be everywhere, and Aveline didn't realise it was possible to feel so alive, so buzzing with pleasure. "I swore an oath, remember?"

Aveline placed a hand on Mathias' face, tracing his beard and mustache. She smiled, a truly happy smile, and kissed him. "I remember," she replied, then nearly jumped out of her skin as a loud beeping sound rent the silence of their house.

Mathias let out a long groan of frustration. "Damn it!" he growled. "Not now!" He buried his head in Aveline's neck as if trying to muffle the sound.

"Mathias? What's going on? What's that noise?" Aveline asked, finally regaining control of her heartbeat.

"It's one of my alarms. My agents know to set if off if something is going on at headquarters." Mathias snorted. "Of all the rotten timing," he added, slowing pulling away from Aveline. He got up and began dressing in a hurry. He looked over at her, an apologetic frown on his face.

"I'm sorry, little mouse," he said, "but I have to go. Light knows when I'll be back."

"It's all right, Mathias," Aveline replied, but she felt the bitter sting of disappointment in her heart. "I understand."

Mathias came over and gave her a kiss. "If I'm not here when you wake up, do not come to see me at SI: 7. I'll meet you at the Cathedral instead, okay?"

"Okay," she agreed, pulling the blankets over her naked body. Mathias looked at her with regret. "Stay safe, and please don't kill anyone if it's a false alarm."

"Hmph, they'll pray for death if the city isn't in imminent danger," he muttered as he walked out the door. "Sully... "

Aveline laughed softly to herself as she snuggled into her pillow, knowing that there was no way she could go back to sleep in this suddenly too-empty bed.

* * *

"Tell me more about these dreams of yours, love," Sebastian asked as he and Georgie accompanied Aveline on her walk to the Cathedral.

"The last two have been terrible," Aveline replied, bluntly. "They are showing me things that could happen if the weapon isn't destroyed, or if I try to destroy it." She gave a brief synopsis of what she had seen in her dreams, and the devastation wrought upon Stormwind.

"Light, I don't envy you," Georgie said, with a short bark of laughter. "No wonder Shaw is twisting himself in knots over your safety."

Aveline flushed as she thought of Mathias and what had almost happened the night before. "He is very good to me," was all she said.

"I'd hope so considering you married him," Sebastian said with a smirk.

"Well yes," Aveline said awkwardly, before changing the topic. "The first two dreams showed where the pieces of the weapon are, and the effect that they had on people. I wish I could have those dreams again, to be able to see more and try to pinpoin the location."

She reached up and began tugging on her fringe. _It's so frustrating not being able to help Mathias! _To prevent herself from stressing too much, Aveline told Georgie and Sebastian about the strange underwater realm she'd visited in her dreams, including as much detail as she could remember. When she'd finished, she caught the surprised look the Gilnean siblings exchanged.

"What?" she said.

"Did you tell your husband all this, love?" Mathias asked, and Aveline nodded. "Because that sounds awfully like Vash'jir."

"Vash'jir?" Aveline repeated. "I've never heard of such a place."

"It was discovered after the Cataclysm," Georgie said with a shrug. "Off the coast of Dun Morogh."

"It's an underwater realm, love," Sebastian added. "Chock full of naga. It's also being fought over tooth and nail by the Horde and Alliance. There's no way Shaw doesn't know about it, and if I could recognise it from your description, then he would have."

"Mathias doesn't tell me anything about the search," Aveline said. "He doesn't want me to... "

"Worry?" Georgie supplied, shaking her head when Aveline nodded. "Light forfend you actually have control of your life in any way. You might break a fingernail or something."

"Georgie," Sebastian warned, but his sister just growled at him.

"You have a right to know, Aveline," the worgen said. "Don't let your overprotective husband tell you otherwise. Being ignorant is just as dangerous as knowing, if you ask me."

"I guess I could ask Mathias about it," she said. _I don't think he'll tell me, but I can try. I believe him when he says they're working hard to find answers, but Light knows I'd really like to know what's going on. _

* * *

"Hello, Samara," Aveline said as she sat by her sister's bed. "It's good to see you again. I'm sorry if I haven't been with you as much as I should have, but so much has happened since... " She placed a vase full of roses on the little nightstand, unable to finish that sentence. Her sister was still in a coma, and the priests and paladins had no idea how long it would take her to wake up.

"I told you about Mathias, didn't I?" she asked, smoothing the little girl's hair. "I can't wait for you to meet him, sister. I think you'll like him very much." Aveline tucked the little toy lion under her sister's arm, and continued to speak. Odariah said that it would help her as much as it would her sister.

"We have a house near the Cathedral, Samara, and when you wake up, you'll have your own room. Mathias had it painted blue for you, your favourite colour, and you have your very own bed.

"You'll like living in Stormwind. It is beautiful, and full of parks for you to play in. Lots of sunshine and fresh air, and new friends to make, and plenty of food. You'll get to go to a good school, and I'll ask Odariah to train me as a priest.

"You will never want for anything, ever again. Mathias and I will see to that, Samara. You have my word."

Aveline picked up her sister's hand and held it gently. "He has a very important job, a dangerous one. I worry about him all the time, but I don't doubt him when he says he'll come home. He's brave."

She laughed at herself. She sounded so much like a giddy schoolgirl.

"I was very uncertain of him at first, sister," Aveline said with a soft smile. "He was so controlling, so... overbearing almost. But now... now he's still overprotective, but I'm used to him. I can't imagine my life without him in it. I really can't. He makes me feel unafraid and safe for the first time since Mama died.

"I think I love him, Samara. That must be the reason why I married him, and I think he must love me, too. Why else would he have asked me to marry him?"

Aveline laughed, the joyous sound bouncing around the Cathedral's high ceilings. "Oh, Samara, I can't wait for you to wake up! I want you to share in my happiness."

_And I am happy. Even with all the uncertainty and stress, my heart knows true joy._

* * *

"You are, without a doubt, the most _horrid _little man I've ever met," Odariah whispered in harsh tones, her hazel eyes burning holes in Mathias' head. The spymaster was staring at Aveline in shock, listening to his wife tell her sister how happy she was.

_How happy __**I **__make her._

Mathias kept his face blank, not letting the priest see how affected he was by Aveline's words, even though some of what she said made him feel ten feet tall.

"Honestly, I think I'd rather Rommath were here now," Odariah seethed. "Listen to her gushing about you like a schoolgirl, you manipulative bastard!"

_That's right; I am a manipulative bastard. I lied to Aveline about our marriage, and I'd do it again, because I had to. I will carry that with me the rest of my life._

"I thought you'd be pleased I made an honest woman out of Aveline," he said coldly, eyeing Odariah with disdain, but the satisfaction he felt at further angering the priestess did not drown out the guilt stewing away in his heart. "Her reputation is beyond reproach now."

_It is. My reputation alone keeps her safe from the city's gossips. I'll kill anyone who seeks to harm her, either with words or weapons. But I can't tell you that, priest. Can't let anyone think that Mathias Shaw might have a weakness._

"It was bad enough that you treated Braelyn so badly after what happened with Jack Devereaux," Odariah snarled, slipping into shadow form, "but now you toy with Aveline's life as if it's worth nothing."

"I don't think her life is worth nothing," Mathias said. "Her life is worth the safety of our Kingdom, of Azeroth."

_Damn it, her life is worth everything!_

"Aveline is more than the means to find this weapon of yours, Shaw!" Odariah retorted, struggling not to alert the woman to their presence. "You had better treat her like a queen, Shaw, or I swear by the Light, I will join forces with my cousin and we will fucking end you. You'll be forced to assassinate the both of us to get a moment's rest."

Mathias watched as the furious priest strode into the infirmary, knowing that Odariah meant every word and was more than capable of fulfilling her vow. He saw Aveline greet the new arrival with a friendly smile, her face lighting up when she turned around to see him in the doorway.

_Oh, Aveline. I'm not worthy of you._

* * *

"Mathias, you're here!" Aveline exclaimed, walking over to kiss his cheek. "Is everything all right at Headquarters?"

"Yes," he replied, nuzzling the side of her head. "It was just Sully and one of his damn explosive devices again."

"Oh, dear," she said, sliding her hand into his and pulling him over to Samara's bedside. "His punishment wasn't too severe, was it?"

"I'm still thinking of something suitable," Mathias admitted, and she frowned at him.

"I like Sully," Aveline told him, hoping that Mathias would not be too harsh on the poor Dwarf. "Please, don't kill him."

"Should I be worried, little mouse?" her husband asked, patting Samara's small hand. He seemed to be avoiding Odariah's gaze, and Aveline wondered if the pair would ever get over their animosity towards one another. "You seem to have a taste for short men."

"Never," she said shyly. "I married you, remember?"

"That you did," Mathias replied with a smirk. "No getting rid of me now."

Aveline was about to ask Odariah if she would be able to start priest training soon, when Mathias suddenly tensed.

"Guards!" he shouted, and pulled her behind him. "Priest, prepare to fight!"

Odariah didn't answer, and when Aveline turned to look at her, saw that the priest was frozen in place, a dazed look on her face.

"Damn it!" Mathias swore. "Amber, Rell where are you?"

Out in the main Cathedral people began to scream as small explosions rocked the building's foundations. Mathias grabbed Aveline's arm and headed for the exit, shrouding them as he did so.

"Samara! Odariah!" Aveline cried, reaching back for them, but Mathias did not falter. "We have to... "

"They aren't the ones in danger," Mathias whispered, placing his hand over her mouth. "Now, shush, Aveline."

The Cathedral was under attack; the priests and paladins were facing off against numerous rogues, none of whom Aveline recognised as being with SI: 7. She saw Rell and Amber both break out of stealth briefly, and was pleased to see the Stormwind Guard and some adventures protecting the civilians. There was hope for her sister.

Another explosion, much larger than the last, sent Aveline staggering backwards. She lost her grip on Mathias' hand and tripped over her skirt, narrowly avoiding the chunk of masonry that hit the floor in front of her.

"Aveline!" Mathias yelled. "Are you hurt?"

"I'm okay!" she replied, coughing as some of the dust got stuck in her throat. She started to stand, when she felt a hand grab her hair and yank to her feet. Before she could even think about screaming, a dagger was placed at her throat.

"Found you!" a triumphant voice said, and Aveline recognised it as belonging to Aliden Perenolde. "What a troublesome wench you've been, Miss Hart."

"PERENOLD!" Mathias yelled, drawing his own daggers and stalking forward. "Unhand her!"

"I don't think so, Shaw," the older rogue said, deliberately nicking Aveline's throat with his blade. "I need to speak with Miss Hunt rather urgently, and in private, so if you don't mind... "

Perenold dropped something on the ground and he and Aveline were surrounded by thick smoke. He threw her over his shoulder, and ignoring her attempts to free herself, made for the exit, dropping into stealth as he did so.

"Aveline! Where are you?" Mathias yelled. "Hunters! Flares down by the exit!"

"Mathias!" she called back, panicking as she heard her husband getting further away from her. "Mathias, I'm over... "

"Shut up, girl!" Perenolde said, and slammed her head against the wall. Aveline's desperate call for help was cut short as pain exploded behind her eyes. For a moment, stars danced on the edge of her vision, then all was dark.

* * *

**AN - **that Lord Perenolde, what a gentleman.

Next Chapter: things just keep on getting worse for Aveline, as Perenolde's actions send her headlong into the path of the Horde.


	18. Perenolde

**TWO WEEKS EARLIER - Strahnbrad**

Lord Aliden Perenolde stood in front of his study window, watching as the citizens of Strahnbrad went about their insignificant little lives. He supressed a sigh of frustration as he heard the clock in the town square strike 1pm, his foot tapping on the hardwood floor.

_He's late._

Perenolde walked back to his desk, glaring down at the piles of maps and letters covering its surface. He reached out and sent the papers flying with one vicious swipe of his arm, the rolls of parchement like a snowstorm in the dimly lit room.

_So much effort for so little reward!_

His gaze fell on a letter written by that idiot Montaine. It was the last missive he'd sent to Perenolde; a list of all the Hart girl's acquantinces and known movements. Perenolde snorted. The list may have proven useful if the fool boy hadn't lost his head and attempted to take out Mathias Shaw on his own.

"Love makes fools of us all," the Lord said with wry amusement.

Since Montaine's hasty actions, Perenolde had been forced to pull most of his agents and spies from Stormwind. _So many of my finest men and women lost to the blades of Shaw and his SI: 7. Though, I shouldn't feel too poorly about it. I'm paying Shaw back in kind._

A loud scream echoed up from the basement. Perenolde smirked. _SI: 7 agents... so smug, so sure that they'll never break, never betray their beloved leader. _The scream cut off abruptly, replaced by a man's voice begging for mercy. _**Everybody **__breaks. It's all a matter of providing the right incentive._

"I see I'm not the only one who enjoys the sound of pain and suffering," a husky voice said from the doorway. Perenolde looked up to see a warlock leaning casually against the doorframe, staff in hand.

"I don't like to be kept waiting, warlock," he said.

"I do apologise, Lord Perenolde," the man replied with a polite bow. "It is a dangerous time for me to be travelling; Shaw's spies are everywhere, and he would just love to get his hands on me."

"I wasn't given your name," Perenolde said, "just told that you are the only person capable of obtaining the information I seek."

"Just call me Warren," the warlock offered, his smirk the only thing visible beneath his black hood. "Warren Peace."

Perenolde snorted at the man's puntastically false pseudonym and sat down behind his desk, gesturing for his guest to do the same. Warren cleared a chair of its paper detritus and sat down, leaning his staff against the desk.

"What would you ask of me, my Lord?"

Perenolde could feel a thick wave of malice emanating from across the room, but was unsure if it came from the staff or its owner. This Warren was clearly not one to trifle with. Perenolde recognised the raw power of the warlock sitting in front of him; it was evident in the way he prowled acrossed the room, and the way he sat in his seat like a king.

_But those with power always lust for more, and I can sense the hunger in him as well._

"There is a young woman in Stormwind who has something that belongs to me," Perenolde replied. "I need to know where she is, and how I can obtain her. If you could also tell me what she's been dreaming of lately, I'd be much obliged."

"You wish me to do a mindjack?" the warlock asked. Perenolde nodded, but said nothing. "I will need something of the woman's to use as a foci, preferably something she wore."

"I can do that." Perenolde pulled open a drawer and retrieved a simple white nightgown. "Will this suffice?"

Warren took the garment into his hand and nodded. "Are you sure can afford my services? A mindjack is an expensive enterprise."

Perenolde did not reply. Reaching back into the drawer, he pulled out a heavy coin purse and tossed it onto the desk. "I think I can manage."

The warlock let out a short laugh, and Perenolde felt his stomach clench. An elegant hand tucked the coin purse into a sleeve.

"Shall we get down to business?"

* * *

**Present - Stormwind**

"Damn it!" Mathias swore, fighting the urge to kick something. Acrid smoke hovered in the air, making his eyes water and lungs burn as he and his agents stood staring at the ruins of the Deep Run Tram line. "How long ago did this happen?"

"About two hours ago, Sir," a young guardsman said, her tired face covered in soot and grime. "I was heading towards the Cathedral to see if I could help, when a couple of rogues and a warlock went charging past. One of the rogues had a woman thrown over his shoulder. I tried to stop them, to help the girl, but the warlock feared me. By the time I regained my senses, they were already entering the tram tunnel."

"Why?" Sully cried, falling to his knees and burying his face in his hands. "Why?! The tram never hurt nobody!"

"Did you see how they did this?" Mathias asked. The guardsman shook her head.

"I caught up to them as they were boarding the tram. Called for them to halt. Next thing I know, I'm buried under a pile of rubble and people are screaming all over the place. The explosion didn't seem that big, but, well... you see the damage." The woman's face grew sad. "A lot of people died here today."

Mathias said nothing, but inside he was seething with rage. _Perenolde, I WILL kill you for what you've done today._

"Sir?" the guardsman asked. "Who was the woman they kidnapped?"

"My wife," Shaw bit out. _And if they've hurt her, no amount of suffering will appease my anger._

The guard looked startled, but before she could respond, High Sorcerer Andromath appeared on the scene looking both flustered and outraged. Amber Kearnan followed him, shooting Mathias an apologetic look.

"Master Shaw!" the mage called, making his way over to the rogue. "Something terrible just happened!"

"You don't say," Mathias replied. _I don't have time for this. I need to find Aveline. Need to find her and bring her home. I have to make up for my failure._

"The portals are all offline!" Andromath said, wringing his hands. "And none of us can summon them, either. This is a disaster!"

Mathias sighed. _O__f course the portals are all broken and mages made suddenly useless._ "How?" he demanded, pinching the bridge of his nose. It was the only sign that the stress was getting to him.

"We don't know yet," the HIgh Sorcerer confessed. "All we know is that it feels like the arcane streams have been interfered with. They feel... tainted."

"Is it fixable?"

"Possibly, but Light knows how long it will take. This could prove catastrophic for Stormwind."

"More than you know," Amber said softly. The mage quirked an eyebrow.

"They took Aveline," Mathias said. "They took my wife."

_I swore that I'd never let anyone hurt her, _he thought, teeth clenching as he remembered the terrified look on her face as Perenolde grabbed her by the hair. _A flash of her pale face and she was gone. My little mouse...  
_

Andromath paused, shocked by Mathias' revelation that he had married the young woman, then started as he realised what Aveline's abduction meant.

"Oh. Oh, dear. Shaw, this is terrible!" the mage said. "Is there anything I can do?"

Shaw shook his head. "Not unless you figure out how to summon us a portal to Ironforge."

Andromath sighed. "Go after her, Shaw. I'll deal with the magical crisis here, and alert the King. The portal situation will have a lot of impact on the millitary."

_If only I could, _Mathias thought, _but Stormwind needs me now, and the city has to come first, now matter how much that thought hurts. Aveline, I'm so sorry.  
_

"Amber!" the rogue barked. "You and Sully fly to Ironforge. Find Aveline, and bring her home. Kill anyone who tries to stop you."

"At once!" Amber replied, grabbing Sully and dragging him off towards the Trade District. "Don't worry, Shaw. We'll find her."

_You'd better._

* * *

Aveline wiped the sweat from her forehead as she sat huddled in a corner, trying desperately to stay awake. _It's so humid here, _she thought, tensing when she heard a savage howl outside the window. "Good lord, where am I?" she muttered.

She propped her chin on her knees, and tried to remember all that had happened since the attack on the Cathedral. _I remember Lord Perenolde carrying me off, and seeing Mathias trying to get to me. Then my head hurt, and I lost consciousness. _Aveline shuddered as she recalled what came next. _There was a man in my head. A warlock. He scared me. He made me show him all my dreams! I musn't fall asleep again. He can't see anymore._

"You can't stay awake for ever, girl," a voice said from the doorway, and Aveline jumped to her feet. She pushed herself into the wall as the warlock prowled across the room. "Sleep is inevitable."

Aveline just shook her head, gaze sweeping his face before settling on his chin. The warlock wore a menacing hood of black and red, and it cast his face into shadow. All she could see of his face were his cruel lips, and eyes turned red by the hood's enchantment.

"Do I frighten you, Aveline?" he asked, as if amused by her fear. The warlock's hand reached out to tilt her face upwards, his fingers long and graceful.

_Is he even human?_

Warren removed his hood, lips curling up in a smirk when Aveline's mouth fell open. His bright green eyes glowed, and his long blonde hair was pulled back in a low ponytail. But it was his ears that really caught her attention. They were human sized, but the ends were slightly pointed, and they looked more elegant than her own.

"You're a half-elf!" she exclaimed, then slapped her hand over her mouth. _I swore I wouldn't speak to him!_

"That I am," the warlock nodded. "My father was human, my mother a high-elf. As you can tell from the eyes, I did not see the need to deny my addiction. You may call me Warren, by the way."

He dropped Aveline's chin, and she distanced herself from him. Her eyes darted to the doorway, measuring the distance. _Perhaps I can..._

"I wouldn't bother," Warren told her. "Nothing out there for you but a painful death."

_It does not matter; Mathias will come for me, I know he will. I just have to make sure they don't take me somewhere else._

"Why don't you sleep?" the warlock suggested with a laugh. "It doesn't matter now, you realise? I already know everything necessary to find the weapon."

"Then why did you still keep me here?" Aveline asked softly. "Why don't you let me go?"

"The weapon could be enchanted the same way that book was," the warlock said with a nonchalant shrug. "If it is, there is a chance that the same person who broke the enhantment on the book will be needed to break the one on the weapon."

"No!" Aveline cried. "I won't do it! He wants to destroy Stormwind!"

"Oh, I have absolutely no problem with that, Aveline. None at all." Warren laughed at her horrified expression. "There are several people in that miserable city I would quite happily see burn."

Aveline tried to be brave, and ran for the door. _Better I die than let Lord Perenolde get his hands on Azshara's Revenge._

Moving as quickly as a shadow, the warlock darted in front of her. His fingers dug into the soft flesh of her upper arms, and Aveline cried out in pain as a cold so intense it burned seemed to grab hold of her very soul.

"Now is not the time to develop a backbone, girl," Warren laughed, and Aveline was horrified to see that he was enoying her pain. _He's a monster!_ "You will do what I want, when I want."

"She's no good to us dead, you fool," Lord Perenolde snarled as he strode into the room. He pulled Aveline away from the warlock and pushed her towards the door. "Get your things together; we leave for Booty Bay in an hour."

Warren snarled at the rogue. "Mind your tone, Perenolde!" he spat. "I may be working for you now, but I am not one of your mindless peons." He stalked out of the room, grabbing Aveline by the arm as he did so.

_Samara, Mathias, will I ever see you again? _Aveline thought as she was dragged off to meet her fate.

* * *

**AN - Please review if you have the time. **I have changed a few things about the story's plot, so I'm hoping nothing is jarring to you all in this chapter. There is still quite a bit to go in this tale as nothing goes according to plan for either Perenolde or Shaw.

Next Chapter: Amber and Sully report back to Shaw. We learn more about the mysterious Warren Peace, as Aveline is dragged closer and closer to the underwater realm of Vashj'ir.


	19. We are sailing and also dying

As soon as Mathias saw Amber's face, he knew that Aveline was lost.

"I'm sorry, boss," Amber said, "but we lost the trail in Ironforge."

"What did you find?" he asked, fingers tightening around his quill. He tried not to think about how scared Aveline must be. _Surrounded by the Syndicate and Light knows who else. I can't bear the thought of their hands on her._

"A lot of people, especially around the Mystic Ward, saw an older rogue with his 'injured daughter'," Amber replied. "Aliden and his men met with a priest and a mage, but no one saw them leave. No one could even tell us if the mage summoned a portal or not, even though they were all out in the open."

"Mind control?" Mathias asked, snapping the quill between his fingers.

"Sounds like it," the female rogue said, grimacing. "When we asked the witnesses for descriptions of the rogues, mage, and priest, their memories got realy hazy and some of them seemed to be hurt by trying to remember."

_How were you able to pull this off, Perenolde? How were you able to walk into my city and steal my wife without me hearing so much as a whisper?_

"Where's Sully?" Mathias demanded. "Why isn't he here?"

"Still in Ironforge, chasing down any faint lead he can find," Amber replied. "I don't think he'll find anything, but we want to try. We like Aveline, Boss; she's been good for you."

Mathias stared at his agent. "Good for me?" he questioned.

"Yeah," Amber said, looking uncomfortable. "You seem less stressed. Content."

_Am I really that obvious? I must be getting soft._

Mathias said nothing, just stared across at where a wicker basket balanced on a pile of old files. _Aveline bought me lamingtons in that, _he thought. A brief stab of loneliness pierced his heart. _I can't go home without her._

"We can only assume that, by now, Perenolde has discovered where the weapon is," Mathias said, hoping that Aveline was still alive. "I still believe my wife's dreams were about Vashj'ir."

"You want us to prepare to head out there?"

"Yes," he replied. "I will be coming with you, but first, I need to hand over my investigation into Perenolde over to Callista. We need to know how that bastard pulled this off."

"They had to have had help."

"I know," Mathias said, and a hard look crossed his face. "And when I find that 'help' they are going to be in for a world of pain."

* * *

The stench of sea salt and rotting garbage assaulted Aveline's nostrils as she tried to find a comfortable spot to sit. The smell penetrated the darkest corners of the boat moored in the neutral city of Booty Bay, meaning that wherever she went, it was there waiting for her.

_Why would anyone chose to live here? _Aveline thought, giving up on comfort and sitting down on an upturned crate. It was dark and dank below deck, and she would have given anything to be out in the sunlight where the air was slightly less fetid.

_But Lord Perenolde won't let me go above deck. He doesn't want people to know where I am or where I'm going. _

Aveline pulled her knees up to her chin and wrapped her arms around her legs. She rested her forehead on her knees, feeling exhaustion pull at her mind and body. She'd been snatching little naps here and there, but was too afraid of Warren to sleep as long as her body wanted her to.

She twisted her wedding ring around her finger, reassured by that symbol of her marriage. _No matter how hard he tries to hide, I __**know **__that Mathias will find Lord Perenolde. I know that he'll find me._

Aveline clung to her faith in Mathias as her eyes drifted shut. She felt her stomach sink as the boat pulled away from the dock, a gentle rocking sensation tempting her to give in to her sleepiness. _Perhaps a few minutes won't hurt..._

A small hand grabbed Aveline's shoulder, shaking her roughly. "Arrgh!" she cried, leaping to her feet and throwing herself behind a stack of crates with a speed that surprised both her _and _the person who'd woken her.

"A little jumpy, aren't you?" the green-haired gnome asked, laughing at Aveline. "Can't say I blame you there, buttercup. That warlock is a menace."

Aveline felt like her heart was about to explode it was racing so fast. "Wh... who are you?" she stammered.

"My name's Donnic," the gnome replied. "I'm the First Mate of this here vessel. _The Naga Crusher _is the fastest and most reliable ship that ever sailed these waters," he added, puffing up his chest with pride. Aveline hesitated for a moment before introducing herself.

"I'm Aveline. So you don't work for Lord Perenolde?" she asked, studying the gnome as he tinkered with the wrench in his hand. "Can you help me?"

"Sorry, no can do," Donnic replied with a shake of his small head. "Captain Barker always honours her committments. Lord Perenolde paid us to take you all out to Vashj'ir, so that's what she's gonna do. He even paid us all extra on account of all the fighting."

"The fighting?" Aveline asked, hands twitching as she clutched at her skirt.

"Yeah, you know... Horde versus the Alliance?"

"But, I thought there was a truce?" Aveline protested, eyes widening in horror. _They're really going to take me into the middle of a warzone?_

Donnic laughed, his little hands slapping his knees as he started to wheeze. "Oh, where have you been hiding?" he said, tears of mirth sliding down his cheeks. "There's only a truce where both parties are willing to sit back and twiddle their thumbs. Where there's resources to be had, or footholds to gain, however, it's all on. Peace is just a dream out here, buttercup."

Aveline must have looked devastated, or terrified, because Donnic's expression sobered and became sympathetic. "I'll you what. I may not be able to help you escape, but I can help you get some sleep without you getting harrassed by anybody," he offered. "I'll get one of the crew to come guard you and let you know if anybody tries to sneak up on you. One of the girls, so you don't need to be worried by getting molested or anything."

"I... thank you," Aveline replied, giving Donnic a small smile. It wasn't what she truly wanted, but the chance of getting a few hours of uninterrupted sleep was very appealing. _I know that Warren wants to get back into my head, _she thought. _Even if it's just to torment me._

"You stay down here while I fetch someone," Donnic said, heading for the stairs. "You'd burn in about five seconds out there, buttercup."

Aveline did not respond. She sat back down on her crate, and curled into a ball. She shuddered as she heard a couple of rats scurry past.

_Please hurry, Mathias..._

* * *

The sun was merciless. Even though it was only early Spring, its intensity sapped Aveline of her strength, leaving her drowsy and weak. _I once yearned to see proper daylight, _she thought as she languished against the ship's side rail. _Now I'd give anything to be back in the cool twilight of Duskwood._

Aveline shifted so that the sun was at least out of her eyes, but as she wiped the sweat from her brow, she caught sight of Warren staring at her from the Captain's deck. He'd removed his hood, but that did nothing to lessen his menacing aura.

Warren smirked at her and winked, so Aveline turned away. _He revels in my misery._

It had been several days since they'd left Booty Bay, and life on board had began to wear Aveline down. _I miss Mathias, _she thought as she leant back against the railing. _I miss the way he smiles at me when I go to visit him in Old Town. I miss how safe I feel when he holds my hand._

Lord Perenolde walked over to the older woman Donnic had told her was Captain Barker. "We will be approaching Vashj'ir shortly," he said. "You should probably don Alliance colours now to avoid suspicion."

"Is the pretence really necessary?" Captain Barker asked. "I don't want trouble with the Alliance and I sure as hell don't want to be shot at by the Horde."

Perenolde snorted. "Seeing as how you have an all-Alliance crew, Captain, getting shot at by the Horde is always a risk." He turned to look at Aveline briefly, sneering at how she recoiled from his gaze. "And it is necessary. We need to pass as Alliance reinforcements underneath the water, as well as above."

"And what of the girl?" Barker inquired with a jerk of her head towards Aveline."

"It seems Miss Hart has become a Missus," Perenolde smirked. "I'd hate to have to arrange a meeting with her husband, or perhaps her dear sister. Which is what will happen if she tries to run, or alert anyone to the truth."

"He'd kill you if you hurt Samara!" Aveline cried. "And you could never beat him!"

Perenolde laughed, and even Captain Barker managed an amused shake of the head. "Ah, to be young again," the rogue said. "We are all heroes in the eyes of the ones who love us."

"What would you know of love?" Aveline whispered, and turned her gaze away. She gasped, and shrank bank as Warren seemed to materialise in front of her. He stared at her with a very curious look in his eyes.

"I think I'd to know more about this sister of yours," he said, "and your husband."

"I won't tell you anything," Aveline said, but her voice shook with uncertainty.

Warren laughed. "Like you didn't tell me about the weapon?" he mocked. He placed a hand on Aveline's head, and although she tried to pull away, he did not let go. Her drowsiness intensified, and she slumped to the deck feeling as if her body was twice as heavy as it should be.

"What... are you... doing to me?" Aveline mumbled, her words slurred and disjointed.

"Helping you get some much needed rest."

"No... I don't... want... "

"Don't want what, dear?" a female voice asked, and Aveline started in surprise as she found herself staring at a dark-haired woman who was kneeling at her feet.

"I... " Aveline looked around, and saw that she was back at the tailorshop in Goldshire. She noticed she was wearing her wedding dress, the long silk skirt brushing against her legs. "I don't want a veil," she finished lamely.

"As you wish dear," the tailor replied as she got to her feet. "You just wait here while I fetch the matching shoes."

_Oh, no... I'm dreaming again, _Aveline thought. She tried to find where Warren was lurking, but could not see him. Her vision was blurred, and she wondered if it was because she had been drinking the night of her wedding.

"Well, aren't you lovely," Warren said from behind her. Aveline was so startled she fell off the stool she'd been standing on. She grunted as she hit the floor, her legs getting tangled in her long dress. "Quite the blushing bride." He laughed quietly as he bent down and grabbed her by the arm, hauling her to her feet.

"Why won't you leve me alone?" Aveline asked. "You've already seen what you needed to know."

"But I haven't yet seen all that I _want_," he replied, pulling her closer to him so he could peer into her eyes. "I don't know why, but you fascinate me, Aveline. I want to know everything about you, including the names of those who'd seek revenge for your current predicament."

The world around them began to shimmer and distort, and Aveline realised that her dream was moving forward, that it was soon going to show her wedding ceremony. _I can't let him see that I married Mathias! Lord Perenolde would use that information against him._

"No," she wimpered, trying to stop the dreams progress, to wake herself up. "I won't let you." A sharp pain wracked her brain, and if Warren hadn't been holding onto her, she would have fallen again.

"Aveline," the warlock chided her, clicking his tongue. "Don't try to delay the inevitable. Let me see who the lucky groom is."

"No, he is not yours to see," Aveline ground out, feeling as if her brain was being squeezed through a sieve.

"You do not want to keep me waiting, girl," Warren warned her, tightening his grip on her arms.

Aveline started to scream as the pain engulfed her whole body. The dreamscape shifted, and she found herself standing outside Northshire Abbey, holding on to Sebastian's arm. The mage's arm reached out, pushing the door open.

"Ah, here we go," Warren said, sounding very pleased with himself. A high pitched whistle pierced the air, causing Aveline to stop in her tracks and place a hand over her ears while Warren frowned.

"What is that?" the warlock demanded, searching the skies.

"I don't know," Aveline replied, just as she woke up to the sound of screaming.

"Arghhhhh!" Donnic yelled as he went flying through the air, his little arms and legs flailing madly. Aveline watched in horror as the Gnome disappeared into the sea, the victim of a cannonball that hit the _Naga Crusher's _mast.

The air around her seemed to vibrate as explosion after explosion rocked the boat. Captain Barker strode about, furiously barking out orders. They were surrounded; warships flying Horde colours on one side, Alliance ships on the other.

Aveline screamed as she saw another cannonball flying towards them. She rolled onto her hands and knees and propelled herself forward. _I'm going to die, I'm going to die!_

She was flung forward, becoming airborne as the cannonball landed right where she'd been sitting. Splinters of wood went flying through the air, and Aveline felt some of them penetrate her skin. She landed heavily on a pile of coiled rope, and felt a sharp pain in her ribs and right hip.

_By the Light, what do I do?_

Aveline sat up, crying out as pain shot through her body. She tried to concentrate, to focus her energy on casting the small healing spells she knew. It was difficult; the sounds of battle were ever increasing in volume, and the ship was now on fire and listing to one side.

At last, the pale gold of healing magic appeared in her hands and she directed it to her hip first. _I need to be able to walk, or swim. _Aveline moved her hands towards her rib, and as she did so, another cannonball hit the ship. She was protected from the fallout where she was, but a NIght Elf running past was hit with a barrage of flying debris.

A large wooden splinter pierced the elf's chest, while metal shrapnel destroyed his legs. Blood, hot and an almost offensive shade of red, burst from his body in a great spray that drenched Aveline, even as she screamed in terror and tried to flee.

_Oh, gods, oh, gods. I need Mathias, please, or Amber, or Sully... anyone._

Aveline could taste the coppery tang on her tongue, see the crimson streaks soak into her dress. She ceased her frantic efforts to flee the carnage, her mind shutting down as it became too difficult to accept or even process the devastation taking place around her.

She lay there, curled up in a pathetic little ball and as silent as the grave, as men and women died around her. She could not even summon thoughts of her sister, or her dear Mathias, to ward off the fear that coursed through her, paralyzing both mind and body

"I think it's about time we left this party, don't you?" Warren asked, scopping Aveline up into his arms. He darted from one side of the boat to the other, finding Lord Perenolde and one of his agents preparing to launch a lifeboat. "Found her."

"About time," Perenolde growled, and cut the ropes holding the lifeboat in place. It dopped down into the ocean with a splash that was drowned out by the sounds of war. "She's no good to us dead."

Perenolde's agent threw a rope ladder down into the boat, then let out a loud grunt as Perenolde stabbed him in the back. He stumbled to one side, then fell to his knees. Aveline let out a muffled cry, burying her face in Warren's shoulder.

"Charming," Warren said. "So that's what loyalty buys you in the Syndicate."

"There's not enough room for all of us," Perenolde replied, grabbing Aveline and placing her over his shoulder. She felt the blood rush to her head as he swung up and over the railing. "A dagger in the back is a cleaner death than drowning, and more dignified than being put to the sword by the Horde."

The climb down to the lifeboat was slow and painful, the battle causing the ocean to churn beneath them. The ladder swayed and shooke violently, and Perenolde struggled to hold onto both her and the ladder. Aveline felt the bile rise in her throat, and it was a miracle she didn't throw up. When Perenolde reached the lifeboat and let go of the ladder, he dumped her on one of the hard wooden benches.

"Hold on, girl," he said, holding the ladder steady as Warren made his descent. When the warlock was on board, they both sat down and used their legs to push off. The little boat surged forward and soon found itself at the mercy of the raging sea.

Aveline closed her eyes and clamped her hands over her ears as another bout of nausea washed over her. She was no longer afraid. She wished only that this nightmare would end.

One way or another.

* * *

**AN - **this story is turning out to be far longer than I originally thought it would be. There's still a while to go yet.

Next Chapter: Aveline avoids Vashj'ir for the time being, but where she ends up could prove to be just as dangerous.


	20. I do like to be beside the seaside

Aveline didn't know where she was.

She came to sowly, the sounds of waves crashing against a shore the first thing she became aware of. Then she heard seagulls screeching high above her, and felt cold water lapping at her knees. Her skirt floated around her calves while the bodice clung tightly to her breasts, clammy and foul smelling.

Aveline's eyelids flickered several times before staying open. For a moment she thought she was back in Duskwood because the light had that perpetual twilight quality about it. Then she smelled the salty tang of ocean air which definitely did not belong to her home country.

She lay there for some time, lost to her muddled thoughts, unable to comprehend anything beyond the sphere of her own misery. Gradually, awareness came more clearly to her, and she realised that she needed to move.

Aveline tried to speak, but her mouth was so dry that all she could manage was rough, rasping cough. She placed her hands against the rocky shore and attempted to push herself to her feet. Pain shot through her, not from her battered bones or the numerous cuts and bruises that littered her body, but from the vivid red sunburn that covered her exposed skin.

With a loud cry of pain, Aveline collapsed, just managing to roll over onto her back as she did so. It started to rain, and each drop felt like a needle pricking her tender body. She opened her mouth, letting the water soothe her parched mouth and throat.

Aveline tried to focus on her surroundings, rather than on her discomfort. Apart from the sound of the rain and sea, she could hear nothing else. No animals scurrying about, no voices in the distance.

_Where are Lord Perenolde and Warren?_

Wimpering slightly, Aveline turned her head to the left; nothing but a short stretch of sand that curved into a rocky outcrop. She moved her face in the opposite direction, and saw another empty vista.

_Did they die? Did __**I **__die?_

A weird, ghostly groan caused the hair on the back of Aveline's neck to stand up, and she tilted her head back as fair as the pain would allow her. Her eyes widened with fear as her gaze landed on a set of wooden stairs leading up a small hill. Floating on the bottom step was a...

_What is that thing?_

Whatever it was, it was not human. It was an oddly shaped being of a midnight blue shade, with glowing eyes and gold bracers wrapped around each 'wrist'. She had seen them before on the odd occassion, outside the Scarlet Raven in Darkshire, but had no idea what they were.

_Is it a demon? One of Warren's pets?_

"I don't like thisss place."

The demon-thing did not speak as such; rather it projected the words from its body, its voice deep, echoing, and sinister.

_I get the feeling that I'm not going to like it here, either, _Aveline thought. She did not voice the sentiment aloud for fear of the creature's reaction. It did not wait for a response anyway, turning and floating up the stairs as soon as it had delivered its opinion.

Taking a deep breath, Aveline sat upright in one swift movement that felt like she'd torn herself in two. There was too much pain to scream. Instead, she twisted to the side and threw up.

_Light have mercy in my hour of need!_

Aveline tried to summon some healing magic to dull some of the agony coursing through her body, but she was unable to concentrate and so relief evaded her. Tears gathered and fell, and she wondered if she would ever get to see her sister and husband again.

"Oh, Samara... " she whispered, her breath finally starting to even out. "Mathias... "

"So, the fair maiden awakes, hmmm?" Warren asked, his amused voice seeming to fall out of the clouds. Although the warlock's arrival made her pulse race with fear, Aveline was just too hurt and mentally exhausted to try and avoid him. "Although, you're not exactly _fair _now are you?"

Aveline heard Warren making his way down the stairs. Her anxiety mounted as he walked across the beach, his feet crunching across the gravelly sand. "Well, don't you look rather tragic?" he said from above her, his shadow looming over her. "Not to worry. Lord Perenolde has found us shelter, and I'm sure we can find you a few potions."

Warren knelt down and gathered Aveline up in his arms. She screamed when he picked her up, the movement jarring every injured part of her body. "I'd keep it down," he told her. "We aren't exactly alone here."

"Where are we?" Aveline mumbled, her head flopping down on Warren's shoulder.

"Gilneas."

_Gilneas? By the Light, I truly am about to die._

Warren carried Aveline up the steps and every movement caused her a world of pain. The stairs led to a small cemetery on the outskirts of a large village. A sense of unease broke through her pain-fueled haze as Aveline took in the abandoned town. She had heard about what happened to the citizens of this once proud nation, but nothing could prepare her for what she saw with her own eyes.

Some of the graves were half-finished, and weather-worn shovels were left were they fell, or were dropped. As Aveline was carried further into the village itself, she saw that many of the houses had doors that were flung open to the elements. The tattered remains of clothing hung from sagging clotheslines, and children's toys still littered gardens or footpaths. Here and there, a shoe or a bag lay on the street, as if dropped by a fleeing villager.

Aveline felt a shiver run down her spine. _There is something incredibly creepy about being in this place. It should be bustling with life, not echoing with memories of the lost._

Despite how wrong the empty town felt to her, Aveline still acknowledged a sense of familiarity. While the darkness was not so oppressive here, not so horribly claustraphobic, it reminded her of the one plaguing Duskwood. And, like Gilneas, her own country had to deal with feral worgen and the Undead.

_There but for the grace of the Light go I._

Warren carried Aveline to a two storey house on the far side of the village. He walked quickly, and stuck to the shadows and backstreets, something that caused Aveline's fear to spike. _He acts like we aren't alone here._

Aveline was taken to a room upstairs, towards the back of the house. Perenolde was waiting for her, as was the demon creature from before. "She's in worse shape than I thought," the rogue said. "Place her on the bed."

Warren dropped Aveline on the bed, and then walked over to a wardrobe and began rummaging around inside. Perenolde came over to her and held out a health potion. "You're in luck, Aveline," he said. "This place must have belonged to a herbalist/alchemist."

Aveline reached for the potion, but Perenolde ignored her. He placed the vial to her lips, and she was forced to open her lips and swallow the red-tinted liquid as he tilted it upwards. The healing potion burned slightly as it went down her throat and began to go to work.

_Tastes like berries._

It took three potions before Aveline's wounds were completely healed, but they did nothing to ease the discomfort of her sunburn. Her skin glowed an angry red, and felt stiff and tight everytime she moved. Nevertheless, she sighed in relief as the worst of her pain faded.

"I've got something for the sunburn," Warren said, walking over to Aveline with a pile of clothing and a small glass jar in his arms. "Get changed, Aveline, and wait here. Lord Perenolde and I have a few problems to solve."

Aveline waited until both men were gone before getting to her feet. She crept over to the door and locked it, afraid that Warren or Lord Perenolde would come charging back into the room at any moment. She gingerly removed her ruined shoes and dress, placing them in a neat pile on the bed. She hesitated, then added her underwear to the pile.

_I would give anything for some clean water right now, _Aveline thought wistfully as she picked up the glass jar and sat down. She opened it and raised the container to her nose. The salve was pale pink in colour and smelled like peppermint and chamomile.

_Should I trust something made by Warren? Light knows what's really in this._

Aveline went to put the jar down, but a sharp ripple of pain along one arm and the thought that Warren would force her to use the salve made her pause. _If I refuse, he may try and put the lotion on me himself._

The thought of the warlock touching her any more than he already did made Aveline's stomach churn. With shaking fingers, she scooped out some of the salve and rubbed it into her arm. She gasped as a feeling of intense cold spread across the skin, as if she had plunged it into iced water. The uncomfortable sensation passed after a few seconds, and as it did so, her skin returned to its normal colour and the pain disappeared.

_That's amazing! _

Seeing how well the potion worked, and not experiencing any unpleasant side effects, Aveline quickly spread the salve all over the rest of her burned skin. She walked over to a mirror and grimaced when she saw her reflection. Her injuries may have healed, but she was still filthy, her hair matted and full of debris, skin coated with grime and dirt.

Aveline took a shaky breath and tried not to cry. _I want to go home!_

Lord Perenolde and Warren began to argue. Aveline could hear their raised voices echoing up through the floor. Fearful of what was happening downstairs, and what _could _happen to her later, she dressed hurriedly. The clothes were old and musty, and had small holes where silverfish had gotten to them, but they were clean and dry, so she wasn't going to complain.

The woman they had once belonged to must have been bigger than Aveline as the pants were too long and the shirt hung loosely on her frame. She rolled the sleeves and pants up, then pulled the woolen socks on before stuffing her feet into a pair of leather boots. As the voices got louder and angrier, she dug through the cupboards for a pair of gloves and a linen cloak. Though the weather was warming up, she did not want to experience another case of sunburn. Anything that would shield her skin was desirable.

"Damn it, warlock! I paid for your services, so you will do as you're damn well told!" Lord Perenolde's voice was furious, and Aveline flinched to hear it.

_Should I go and see what's happening, or stay here?_

Aveline tiptoed to the door, her hand resting on the knob while she tried to decide what to do. She bit her lip as part of Warren's scathing reply floated up to her.

"You... no idea... I am... fool... never worked for you!" the warlock was not angry. Aveline shivered at his tone. Warren was commanding, cold, and even amused as he continued his discourse with Lord Perenolde. "... girl will... me... weapon always... Horde... Undercity... transport... "

Aveline cringed as Lord Perenolde's furious bellow reached her ears. _What is going on? What is Warren up to?_

The Lord's irate shout cut off abruptly and transformed in a shriek of pain. The sound of was like fingernails on a chalkboard, and Aveline covered her eyes and shuddered. The shrieking never seemed to end; it got louder and louder, its pitch climbing until she wondered why the windows weren't breaking under the sonic onslaught.

_By the Light! What is happening to him?_

Just when Aveline thought her eardrums were about to rupture, the horrific screeching stopped. It did not gradually taper off. It came to a sudden halt, as if Lord Perenolde's voice had given out mid-breath. She uncovered her ears, and realised that her breathing was harsh and rapid. She felt sweat trickle down her neck, and backed away from the door, fear and panic clouding her mind.

_What do I do?_

"Oh, Aveline!" Warren called from downstairs. "Could you come here, please?"

Aveline shook her head, her hair swinging from side to side. She kept moving back until she hit the wall. _He's going to kill me!_

"Don't make me come up there, girl," the warlock added when he realised that she wasn't moving.

Aveline stayed where she was... until she heard the sound of footsteps on the stairs. Then, with a rush of anxiety, she dashed forward, tearing the door open and charging out to meet Warren.

"There you are," Warren said, a charming grin gracing his face. "I was beginning to think you were being belligerent."

"Wh... where's Lorde Perenolde?" Aveline asked, her voice little more than a terrified whisper.

"He's in the living room," Warren replied, his eyes alight with mischief. "Come see."

Aveline's heart began to race as the warlock grabbed her wrist and dragged her towards the living room. _I really, really don't want to see, _she thought, but had no choice but to go where she was led.

'By the Light!" Aveline slapped a hand over her mouth as she caught sight of Lord Perenolde. He was lying on the floor, dead, his body twisted in to an unnatural position. His back was arched off the floor, and his arms and hands were contorted to the point they looked like claws. The Lord's face was frozen in a mask of terror, his mouth open as if to scream, his eyes still holding the torment he was forced to endure.

"What did you do to him?" Aveline wimpered, trying to pull away from her captor.

"The deluded fool thought that he was in control here," Warren smirked, kicking Lord Perenolde's body. "He wasn't. I have no intention of letting the weapon fall into the Syndicate's hands."

The warlock whistled sharply, and the demon that had watched over Aveline on the beach floated into the room. "Do be a good boy and take Lord Perenolde to Stormwind. Make sure you deliver him directly to Mathias Shaw."

"Mathias Shaw!" Aveline exclaimed, then covered her mouth with her hand. _Don't let him know about Mathias._

"Yes," Warren said. "He and I share history." Seeing Aveline's confused expression, he continued on. "My wife Lyria and I swore allegiance to the Alliance. Although we were both half-elves, we felt a strong connection to our human sides, and wanted to serve Stormwind with honour and distinction. Lyria was a rogue, and, back then, I was a mage, specialising in the arcane.

"My wife was an agent of SI: 7 and loved her job. She was loyal to Shaw above all others except me." Warren smiled as he talked about his wife, and Aveline was amazed at how much his face was transformed by the show of genuine affection.

"One day, Lyria came back from a mission looking more terrified than I had ever seen her," the warlock said, his smile turning into a frown. "She wouldn't tell me the details, just that she had uncovered a plot to destroy the House of Wrynn. She went to see Shaw, but the conspirators must have discovered that she knew about their plans, because they struck early. The assassination attempt failed, but they left behind 'evidence' implicating my wife in the attack."

Warren's face turned hard, but he had tears in his eyes, and the sense of unease plaguing Aveline intensified. _This story does not have a happy ending._

"I heard about what happened," Warren said, beginning to pace the small room, "and ran for Old Town. When I arrived at SI: 7 headquarters, Lyria was engaged in a life and death battle. I don't know why she chose to fight rather than surrender and trust in the truth coming out. Perhaps she was not _given _a choice.

"I cried out for her, and she turned to look at me. In that moment of distraction, she took a hit, and collasped to the ground. I will _never _forget the look in her eyes as she fell; even at the end, she couldn't believe that the people she served so faithfully for so long would turn against her.

"I went to her side, but she had already bled out. One of Mathias' daggers was lodged in her chest, and there was a nasty cut along her neck," Warren bowed his head, and raised one hand as if reaching out to touch someone's face. "She didn't have time to say goodbye, or even hear me tell her how much I loved her one final time.

"A few months later, she was cleared of any involvement in the plot. I was given a formal apology and a large cash payment as compensation for my suffering." The warlock let out a laugh of contempt. "As if money and a bit of parchment was enough to cover the enormity of my loss."

"Warren... " Aveline began, her voice wavering in horror, "I'm so so... "

"Spare me your apologies, girl!" the warlock hissed. "Shaw was sorry, too, but all the sympathy in the world won't bring my wife back."

Aveline recoiled in the face of such rage, and wondered if anything could calm the man's memory induced rage. He glared at her, and the malice contained in those green eyes chilled her to the bone.

"I renounced the Alliance, traveling Azeroth before pledging my fealty to the Sin'dorei and the Horde," he said. "There is but one thing that drives me now, one goal I strive for. I will have my revenge on Mathias Shaw, but I will not grant him the mercy of a swift death. He will suffer before he dies. I will make him watch as I destroy everything that he holds dear to his heart. Stormwind and the Alliance will fall before his eyes, and he will be powerless to stop it."

Aveline began to cry, the tears rolling down her cheeks. _No! Not Mathias! _Warren stalked towards her and tilted her face up to his. He leaned in, kissing away her tears, and smiling as if he enjoyed the taste of her misery.

"Now, now, Aveline, that's enough crying," he purred. "If you behave yourself and help me recover Azshara's Revenge, I'll let your sister and husband live."

But the warlock's words did nothing to stop Aveline's tears, or calm her growing terror. As she stood there in the ruins of a once thriving kingdom, a new fear clawed at her heart.

_What will he do if he finds out I'm married to Mathias?_

* * *

**AN - **is FF dead right now or what? It's so quiet.

Next chapter: Mathias recieves an unexpected gift, and we discover who the mysterious Warren Peace really is. Aveline, meanwhile, finds herself dragged from one dead city to another.


	21. Undercity

Contrary to popular belief, it wasn't often that Mathias Shaw came back to work to find the corpse of one of his enemies lying on his desk.

"Amber!" he called, as he eyed the shroud covered form with suspicion. He sighed, rubbing his eyes. _If it's not one thing, it's another, _he thought tiredly. "Do you know anything about this?" he added, gesturing at the body as his agent entered the office.

"Nope," Amber replied. She looked at Mathias with a concerned frown. "You want me and Mishka to deal with this? You've got enough to worry about, what with not being able to get to Vashj'ir yet."

Mathias scowled. _Stupid Horde attacking our fleet. Stupid weather._

"No, I'll handle this," he said, waving the other rogue off. "I need to keep busy." _I need to keep my mind off Aveline._

"Who is it?" Amber asked. Mathias shrugged.

"Let's find out." Mathias strode forward and pulled the shroud off the body. It floated through the air as he and Amber stared at their unexpected companion in surprise.

"Well I'll be... " Amber whistled. "I'm guessing he didn't go quiely in his sleep."

"Good," Mathias snapped, remembering the look on Aveline's face as Perenolde kidnapped her. "If he's dead, though, who has Aveline? Where is my wife now?" His fingers twitched in agitation.

_She can't be dead. She's too valuable for them to have killed her as well. Someone else must be after the weapon._

Mathias bent over the body, nose wrinkling slightly at the smell, and began to search Perenolde's pockets. Amber whistled again, this time in appreciation of the potions and posions that Mathias was unearthing, alongside numerous small weapons and lockpicks.

"He was certainly prepared for anything," Amber said. Mathias nodded, his hands continuing to dip and delve into the dead man's armor. He paused as the slight rustling of parchment signalled the discovery of a letter or map of somekind.

Mathias pulled his hand back to reveal a small square envelope. He showed it to Amber, pointing out the name written across it in a neat and elegant hand: _Master Mathias Shaw._

"I'm guessing the postal service was too mainstream," he said, running a careful eye over the missive. Even though he was still wearing gloves, he didn't want to run foul of any poisons or powders of any kind.

"Is it clean?" Amber asked, concerned. "Want me to fetch some tweezers and goggles?"

"Yes," Mathias replied. "Better safe than dead." He moved the letter to a smaller desk pushed against the wall. He held it up to the window, the late afternoon sun revealing nothing suspicious lurking between the folds of paper.

Amber returned, handing him the safety equipment, which he swiftly donned. "Stay back," he cautioned, and she retreated to the doorway. Mathias slowly slid the blade of one of his daggers under the flap of the envelope, prying it back with careful precision. Picking up the tweezers, he used them to pull the letter out and then peal it open.

"All safe?" Amber asked, but Mathias did not answer. All his attention was focused on the two lines of script scralwed across the parchment. His hand shook slightly, the only sign of his increasing anger and distress.

_With my compliments,_

_Halathrien Skyborn._

"Damn it!" Mathias snarled, slamming his fist unto the desk. He closed his eyes as he relived his last memory of Halathrien Skyborn, the half-elf swearing vengeance against Shaw and Stormwind, the blood-soaked body of his wife clutched to his heart.

_Lyria Skyborn, _Mathias thought, feeling the bitterness of old wounds reopening. _My biggest regret._

"What's wrong, Shaw?" Amber asked, coming over to his side. Her blue eyes radiated concern.

"Do you remember Lyria Skyborn?" he asked curtly.

"Yeah, she was one of my trainers," Amber replied with a grimace. "She died just after I completed basic training. Nasty business what happened to her."

"Yes," Mathias said. "It was. And now it's coming back to haunt me."

"What do you mean?"

Mathias held out the letter, and Amber read it, gasping at the familiar name. "By the Light!" she exclaimed. "Do you think he has Aveline?"

"I'd say so," he responded, a hand coming up to his forehead. "With her in his grasp, he is well placed to fulfill his vow."

_Not that he needs the weapon to have his revenge against me now. He has Aveline, and that's all that he requires._

"Do you think he knows about you and Aveline?" Amber asked, looking distressed.

"Gods, I hope not," Mathias replied, his head bowed. _I hope not._

* * *

"I am not wearing that!" Aveline protested weakly, backing away from the garment Warren held out to her.

"It is just a tabard, Aveline," the warlock said, shaking the red and black item at her, "and it will keep you alive on our journey."

She shook her head and crossed her arms over her chest. "It's treason," she said, then tried to flee when Warren moved towrads her. She squealed as he grabbed her arm and pulled her back. His hands were rough as he forced the Horde tabard over her head and secured it with a leather belt.

"Don't push me, human," Warren warned Aveline as she immediately began to pull at the belt. When she persisted, he grabbed her hands, twisting them behind her back.

"What are you doing?" Aveline cried, tears of pain gathering in her eyes. The warlock ignored her and pulled her over to where his felsteed was pawing at the ground. He rummaged around in one of his saddlebags and pulled out some long strips of leather.

"This should keep you out of trouble," Warren muttered, and used the leather strips to bind Aveline's hands together. She winced as he pulled the restraints tight. Her gloves prevented the straps from digging into her skin, but she could still her fingers start to tingle as her circultion was impeded.

Warren stood back to admire his handiwork. "Yes, that will do nicely," he murmured to himself. "The more you look like a hostage, the more likely you are to survive any encounter with the Forsaken."

"And what about the worgen?" Aveline asked. The thought of running into the Forsaken was bad enough, but rumour had it that Gilneas was still home to a lot of worgen, most of the feral, or close to it. _They see this tabard, they aren't going to care if I'm human._

"I'll take care of them," Warren replied with a shrug, picking her up and setting her in front of the saddle. The felsteed whinnied, and attempted to dislodge Aveline, but a few strong words from the warlock had it settling down. By the way its nostrils flared and one of its front hooves pawed the ground, she could tell that it was still not happy about her presence.

"Where are we going?" Aveline asked in a small voice as Warren swung into the saddle behind her. He slung an arm around her waist to keep her from falling as he urged his mount forward. She thought wistfully of the time Mathias had held her when they escaped Perenolde on the back of her husband's gryphon.

_I miss him._

"We are going to the Undercity," Warren told her, and Aveline froze as she realized that the warlock wasn't joking. "The Horde Council are meeting there. They are all too happy to help me recover this weapon before the nasty Alliance has a chance to do so."

"But I thought you said... "

"Oh, I still plan to use the weapon for my own ends," Warren said, tickling her sides, "but a little help of the offical variety will make retrieving it a lot easier." Aveline squirmed in an effort to escape the warlock's fingers, causing him to chuckle softly.

The felsteed moved with surprising speed and grace through the deserted streets, its hooves rapping sharply against the worn cobblestone. It was getting darker, and she wondered if Warren was foolish enough to ride through the night. As much as she did not want to go to the Forsaken capital, she did not want to be riding through the ruins of Gilneas in the dark, either.

_Light forgive me for ever opening that book._

* * *

The ruins of Lordaeron's capital city pierced the horizon like a skeletal hand poking out of a grave. The pale stone reflected the dim light of the mid-morning sun, which barely shone brighter in Lordaeron than it did in Gilneas. Aveline shivered. Her skin crawled at the thought of entering that place.

_This place used to be as busy and alive as Stormwind, _she thought as Warren brought his steed to a halt. _It's so sad what happened here._

"Better take that tabard off now," the warlock said, and began removing the garment. Aveline winced as he pushed her forward to pull the tabard out from under her bound hands. "It served its purpose out in the wilds, but here, well... they might get a little offended to see you wearing it."

Aveline said nothing. She knew that there was no point. Warren was determined to see his plan through, and there was nothing that she could say to deter him. Lacking the power to confront him directly, all she could do was go along with him and trust in Mathias to come after them.

_And maybe I can find some way to slow Warren down, _she thought. She shuddered as she remembered the tortured look on Lord Perenolde's dead face. _Although I'm not sure I'm brave enough to risk angering him. He needs me alive, but that doesn't mean he won't hurt me._

Warren guided his felsteed through the ruins, towards the entrance of what looked like it had once been an impressive castle. He dismounted at the stone archway, and pulled Aveline down after him. Her eyes widened as she saw a thick, bright green liquid flowing out of the sewers.

"What is that?" she asked, stumbling over her own feet as she tried to keep up with Warren.

"Probably best that you don't know," the warlock replied with a smirk.

Aveline stopped dead in her tracks, a new fear making her heart race. "It... it won't make me sick, will it?" she asked, her voice a high-pitched squeak. "It won't turn me into a Forsaken?"

"Only if you drink it... or touch it." Warren said. The malicious glint in his eyes told Aveline that he was enjoying her fear immensely. "I wouldn't recommend breathing near it, either." He laughed as Aveline scurried forward, having to reach out and steady her as she lost her balance.

Even in such an advanced state of decay, the building they entered was still beautiful, its graceful columns testifying to its former grandeur. Aveline murmured a quick prayer as they past a stone coffin, hoping that the occupant had found peace in the Light.

_King Terenas..._

"You need to listen to me now, Aveline," Warren told her as they approached a stone door. Behind it, Aveline could hear a faint grinding sound that seemed to be slowly getting closer. "No matter what happens here, do NOT leave my side, even for a minute." The warlock turned to stare at her, his face stern. "The people here will show you no mercy if they find you wandering around on your own. They would try to harm you anyway, if not for my presence. The know me, and, more importantly, they _fear _me. It is that fear that will keep you alive. Nothing else."

Aveline stared at Warren in horror, unable to keep walking. _Is he... is he serious?_

The warlock groaned as he saw that she was frozen in fear. Her eyes were restless, and her mouth hung open. He strode forward, lifting Aveline over his shoulder. Even then she said nothing, though he could probably feel how hard she was trembling.

The stone door opened with a harsh grating noise, and Warren carried Aveline into an elevator. She stared down at the green floor, tears beginning to gather in her eyes. _I'm going to die. I am going to die, and Samara will be left all alone, and I will never see Mathias again._

Her stomach lurched as the elevator gave a sudden jerk and then started moving. The sound of stone grating against stone made her ears hurt and set her teeth on edge. "Prepare yourself," Warren muttered as the door opened.

Aveline cringed as she was assaulted by a wall of noise. Wherever she was, it seemed to be a major thoroughfare of some kind, or perhaps some sort of central trading hub. She was too afraid to lift her head and study her surroundings, instead choosing to look at people's feet and legs as she passed them by.

Most people here seemed to be Forsaken, which was no surprise, but Aveline also passed many orcs and elves, and ... _is that a Goblin? _She looked away as she came eye to eye with a little green woman with brash, blonde hair and shrewd eyes that seemed to be evaluating Aveline's worth on the open market.

_Light be with me, and keep me safe in its warm embrace..._

The noise died down as Warren began climbing up a stone staircase. "Oooph!" she groaned, as she was jolted up and down on the warlock's shoulders. Whispers broke out in a great rush, and it was like listening to winds gusting through trees during a storm. A few people called out, but it was always in a strange language that Aveline did not understand. Only once did Warren reply, and it was in a tone so vicious that the whispers died out and silence again reigned.

Eventually, Warren took her to an area that was much quieter. They passed fewer people, but ran into some abominations that were so foul that Aveline had to bite her tongue to stop herself from crying out in horror.

They were stopped, once, by a guard who spoke angrily to Warren. He responded in the same language, the beautiful sounding words almost ruined by his threatening and contemptuous tone. The argument ended with the guard leaving in a huff, and Warren resuming his journey with a mocking laugh.

Warren crossed a bridge, and Aveline's eyes widened as she caught sight of more of that horrible green liquid flowing freely through the 'city' centre. Remembering what Warren had told her, she held her breath until she felt dizzy and her vision began to blur.

"Breathe, girl," Warren laughed. "I was only joking about that."

_Of course he did, _Aveline thought bitterly. _I'm beginning to think he's addicted to my fear._

"Are we there yet?" she grumbled, but he did not reply. It grew quieter the further Warren took her into the city, and darker. _Where is that smell coming from? _she thought, wrinkling her nose in disgust. _The very air here reeks of mold, dust, and decay._

It was a long time before they came to their destination. Aveline struggled to see anything in the darkness as Warren came to a stop. He spoke with two men, who did not seemed happy with Warren's arrival, but after a brief argument, they were allowed to procede through a narrow door.

The sound of a vigourous conversation greeted Aveline's ears as they entered the new part of the city. "Forgive the interruption, Warchief Vol'jin, Lady Sylvannas," Warren said politely, as their entrance was met with sudden silence, "but I'm afraid there's been a slight change in plans."

"And who be your little friend?" a male voice asked with the strangest accent Aveline had ever heard.

"This is Aveline," Warren replied, dumping her at his feet. She cried out in pain as she hit the hard stone floor, landing squarely on her bound hands. With a wimper, she sat upright and turned herself around to come face-to-face with the most intimidating group of people she had ever seen.

"Why be bringin' her here?" the man asked, staring at Aveline with a look of dislike. _He must be a troll, _she thought, staring at his long, wicked looking tusks and vibrant red mohawk.

"Because she's the key to our victory over the Alliance," Warren replied dramatically. "Aveline is the key to finding the weapon."

* * *

**AN - **dun dun dun.

Fun fact - I brought Warren in to replace Lor'themar's original role in the story. I thought it was bout time to move away from the blood elves for a while. If I hadn't written "As It Should Have Been", I probably would have gone with my original plan.

Next Chapter: Aveline struggles to adjust to her new circumstances, while Warren attempts to gain more influence with the Council by gaining intelligence about the Alliance from her.


	22. What would Mathias do?

The cold of the smooth stone floor bit into Aveline's body as she pressed herself into Warren's legs. Her teal eyes flittered from one Horde leader to another in an effort to find someone who didn't terrify her.

_My father always said that the Horde were all monsters, _she thought as she dropped her gaze to the floor. _That they'd kill a human without mercy or compassion, regardless of age or gender._

"This woman is the key to our victory?" a cultured voice said, and Aveline looked up at the speaker through her lashes. It was a male Blood Elf, wearing red armor and an eyepatch. She lifted her head, feeling a little surge of hope. The Blood Elves used to be in the Alliance, she'd read about it in one of her mother's history books.

_Surely they haven't forgotten that we used to be allies? Perhaps they still retain some kind feelings towards my people?_

"She looks like you grabbed her right off the streets. Look how tiny she is," a goblin cackled, eyeing Aveline with great skepticism. "I wouldn't even be able to get a decent price for her on the slave markets."

_Slave markets?_

Aveline's eyes filled with tears as she shot Warren a terrified look. An unhappy rumbling sound filled the air as the Tauren leader stared down at her and the warlock.

"You're scaring the poor woman," he said, and Aveline dared to peek over at him. His large, bovine-like face was unsettled, though his eyes radiated compassion and warmth. "She may be human, but it is obvious that she is no soldier. There is no need to treat her with such disrespect."

Aveline sighed with relief. _Thank the Light at least one of them is reasonable._

"Yes, yes," the Blood Elf said, "but how can she possibly be able to help us? Are we to hold her out in front of us like a shield? Would her tear-filled eyes and trembling lip render our enemies unwilling to strike us lest they hit the poor dear instead?"

"Lor'themar, really," Sylvanas Windrunner said, laughing. The cold sound sending a shiver down Aveline's spine. "I'm sure Halathrien knows what he's doing... or at least what will happen to him if he's attempting to play games with us."

"Halathrien?" Aveline asked, staring up at Warren, but he ignored her. _Is that his real name, or another fake?_

"Rest assured, Lady Sylvanas, Regent-Lord Theron," the warlock said cheerfully, "that this is no joke. Aveline has knowledge of the weapon locked away in her mind. I managed to identify the area it's hidden in as Vashj'ir, but its exact location is still a mystery. All I need to do is take Aveline to Vashj'ir and the weapon should make itself felt to her."

_Felt to me? What does that even mean?_

"I be assuming ya want official Horde help gettin' tha human ta Vashj'ir?" Warchief Vol'jin asked, smirking when Aveline practically buried her face in Warren's legs to void his gaze.

"Yes, Warchief," Warren replied. "I used the Syndicate in an attempt to get to Vashj'ir through the Alliance base, but we got caught in the middle of a battle and then blown off course by a storm."

"You're in luck then," Lady Sylvanas said. "There is a ship headed for Vashj'ir ready to depart from my dock at the Forsaken Rear Guard in three days time. You and your 'guest' can travel on that."

"Thank you, My Lady," Warren replied with a bow. "I will take the opportunity to gather some supplies while I'm here in your delightful city, then travel to the docks tomorrow. I'm sure Aveline would appreciate the chance to rest, as well."

"In that case," the Forsaken woman replied, "you may stay in the Royal Quarters. I'd like to speak to the human in private if the chance arises."

_Oh, Light no! _Aveline thought, staring at the Banshee Queen in horror. _What would she want to speak to me about?_

"In the meantime," a very large Orc said, frowning down at Aveline, "see if she can tell us anything useful about Stormwind or the Alliance. I'm guessing that Wrynn had her under close watch, so she may have heard or seen something useful."

"As you wish," Warren replied with another bow. He bent down and hauled Aveline to her feet. She let out a pained cry as her arms were jerked roughly.

"Remove her restraints," the Tauren ordered. "There's no need to keep her bound while she's here in the Undercity."

Warren did not reply, just pulled the leather straps from her wrists. Aveline braved a small smile at the Tauren as her hands began to burn and tingle as her circulation returned to normal. Her arms and shoulders ached as Warren grabbed her and towed her out of the room.

An Undead elf ducked in front of them and gestured for Warren to follow her. They did not return the way they'd come, instead walking down a narrow, dimly lit hallway. Aveline muffled a sneeze. The air here was strange, it felt heavy and dank, and it tickled her nose and throat.

_It smells like disease and decay down here._

"These will be your quarters during your stay with us," the Undead woman said, her voice cold and flat. "Make sure the human behaves herself. We will not tolerate any trouble from her."

Warren simply nodded and slammed the door behind their guide as she left. Aveline cast a glance over the room; two narrow beds, a bookshelf, a chest of drawers, and a desk took up most of the available space. A second door led to a small room that held a wash basin, mirror, and stone bathtub.

_A bath would be lovely right about now, _she thought, remembering the nice big tub at her home in Stormwind, and the violet scented bubblebath that Mathias bought for her. _I am disgustingly filthy._

"All right, Aveline," Warren said, looking over at her, "I am going to catch up on my beauty sleep. I suggest you do the same. The next few days will be busy ones."

Aveline nodded, and sat on one of the narrow beds. She watched as her captor slid under his covers and almost immediately fell asleep. She was too scared to try sleeping just yet. _What if he attempts to get inside my mind again? _she thought, stifling a yawn. _And what if one of the Horde leaders comes here while I'm asleep? Who knows what they'll try to do to me._

She brought her knees up to her chin and watched Warren as he slept. _I guess I should start calling him Halathrien now. _

Even in his sleep, the warlock managed to appear intimidating. His hands curled into fists over his chest, and his lips were pulled downwards in a severe frown.

Aveline marvelled at how quiet it was in the room. The only sounds she could hear were Halathrien's deep breathing, and the rustling of fabric as she twisted her fingers in her skirts.

_What would Mathias do if he were here? _

"Well, for starters he wouldn't have gotten caught," she murmured to herself, a small smile on her face. _No one could sneak up on him. _"He probably wouldn't just sit here doing nothing, either."

Aveline sighed and stared at the door. _I could never escape from here, could I? _she thought, then paused, her hands clenching into fists. _Why do I have to be so scared of everything? What's the worst that could happen to me? They'd drag me back, or I'd die... and I'd rather die than be the instrument of Stormwind's destruction. I don't want Samara and Mathias to die because of me._

Aveline looked around the room, hoping to see something that would help her flee the Undercity. As a human, she knew she wouldn't be able to just walk out the front gates, but maybe Halathrien had some invisibility potions or something else that she could use to get away unnoticed.

She looked over at the warlock. He was still asleep, but the way he was lying down made it difficult for Aveline to see where he kept things stored in his robes. _And I don't think I'll be able to search him without waking him. _She shuddered at the thought of what Halathrien would do to her if he discovered that she was thinking about fleeing.

Aveline got up and began searching trough the chest of drawers. _Perhaps somebody left behind something useful._

A few minutes later, Aveline had found a few sovereigns and some health potions that looked older than she was. Apart from that, the drawers contained nothing but musty old clothes that were full of holes.

_These clothes would suit the Forsaken, but are no good for me, _Aveline thought as she started to slide the drawer shut. She paused as an idea popped into her head, then pulled the drawers back open. She grabbed a pair of pants, a set of robes, some gloves, and a long, heavy cloak with a hood, and headed for the bathroom.

Smiling when she saw that the room had a full-lengthed mirror attached to one wall, Aveline removed her own ruined clothing, and pulled on the things she had found. They smelled old, and with a few added rips and tears, looked similiar to the attire worn by Forsaken citizens.

Aveline grinned at her reflection. _With my hair tucked behind my ears, and the hood over my head, I could pass as Forsaken, maybe even an elf, _she thought, raising her arm and sniffing tentatively. _I definitely smell like the Undead, though._

Leaving her discarded clothes where they lay, Aveline returned to the bedroom, relieved to see that Halathrien was still sleeping, though he had rolled onto his side and was now facing the door. She tiptoed over to the door, pausing with her hand on the door.

In a great rush, her enthusiasm left her. Self-doubt and uncertainty plagued Aveline's mind as she tried to summon up the courage to keep moving, to see her plan through.

_Can I really do this? I don't know where to go to escape Forsaken lands, even if I do make it ot of the city. Perhaps it would be better to wait..._

"No," Aveline whispered to herself, trying to beat down her fear. "I have to go now. I might not get this chance again. Just think of Mathias and Samara. I'll have an interesting tale to tell them when I get home."

Taking a deep breath, Aveline opened the door as quietly as she could. Poking her head into the corridor, she was glad to find that there were no guards stationed nearby. Pulling the hood of her cloak over her head so that it left her face in shadow, she stepped into the hallway.

"Here goes nothing," she muttered to herself as she walked off, trying to look like she belonged in the subterranean city.

As the door closed behind her, Halathrien opened his eyes, a small smirk gracing his lips. "Now where do you think you're going, Aveline?"

* * *

Halathrien watched in amusement as Aveline cautiously made her way through the Undercity. No doubt the young human thought she was blending in, but to Halathrien she stood out as clearly as if she was wandering around without the cloak on. She'd been going around in circles for ten minutes, and he could detect her fear and panic in the set of her shoulders.

_And I'm not the only one to notice, _he thought, shooting a warning glare at one of Sylvanas' undead rangers. _If I wasn't following her she would have been killed by now. _He smirked as the ranger backed off, leaving Aveline to continue her confused meandering.

_I wonder how far she'll get before her fear causes her to give up?_

Halathrien followed Aveline into the crowded central trading hub of the Undercity, quickening his pace to close the gap between them. She was in greater danger here; the throng of people made it difficult for him to keep her in sight, and not everyone in the crowd knew to heed his warnings.

He hurried up the stairs, so close to her now that he could almost reach out and grab her. Aveline started to move faster, and was heading towards one of the hallways leading to the elevators.

_She obviously saw or heard something that told her to get out of here, _he thought as he continued his pursuit. Aveline was practically running, her relief almost palpable, and Halathrien grinned as he imagined the look on her face when he revealed himself to her.

Aveline stopped in front of the elevator doors and waited, her whole body seeming to twitch. _So focused on her goal that she can't even tell I'm right behind her, _Halathrien thought, as the door slid open with a loud grinding noise.

He and Aveline both stepped back to allow a group of Orc adventurers to pass by in a clamour of heavy armor and loud conversation. It was then that Aveline spotted Halathrien, and she flattened herself against the wall with a horrified squeak. She made a dash for the elevator, just as another Orc came up behind them.

Halathrien reached out and grabbed Aveline's cloak, tugging on it firmly. The human staggered, her arms flying out in an effort to regain her balance. Her hood slid backwards, revealing her face, and the Orc let out a sudden growl as he caught sight of her terrified eyes.

The Orc reached for the mighty war axe strapped to his back. "A human in the Undercity," he snarled, lips curling back to reveal razor sharp tusks. "What is this treachery?"

"No... no... ," Aveline pleaded, her fear keeping her rooted to the spot.

_Well, this should prove interesting, _Halathrien thought, and stepped forward to meet the Orc headon.

* * *

**AN - **yeah, sorry about the delay. Just a heads up that my updates will be slower than usual as my motivation is sliding these days. I might also be working on other stories for a while as well.

Next chapter: it's Human versus Orc!


	23. Hairy situations

Halathrien shook his head in amusement as he watched Aveline's reaction to the giant orc drawing his weapon on her. The woman's eyes were as wide as dinner plates as she backed into the wall. She was so terrified that she even looked to him for help when her would-be assailant began walking up to her.

"Why are you here, human filth?" the orc spat as he glowered at Aveline. His axe was as big as Aveline, and he used it to his advantage, holding it out towards her, the blade glinting in the light. "Are you a spy, an assassin?"

"A spy or an assassin? Aveline?" Halathrien laughed, the mocking sound bouncing of the Undercity's stone walls. "Oh, my. This little dear couldn't fight to save her own life let alone take someone else's."

The orc turned to look at him, and Halathrien grinned when he saw the distrust burning in the other man's eyes. "Then what is she doing here, halfling?" the orc demanded, not moving from his spot in front of the terrified human.

"She is here as a guest of the Dark Lady," Halathrien replied with a casual shrug. The Orc grunted, out of surprise or disbelief the warlock couldn't tell. "Aveline may be useless in a fight, but she has information that will prove _most _benficial."

"Windrunner is allowing humans to run free around her city?" the orc asked. He sounded skeptical, but sheathed his weapon all the same.

"No, " Halathrien replied with an almost fond smile at Aveline. "The girl developed a bit of a backbone it seems, and was making a dash for freedom. Luckily, your appearance frightened some sense into her, Mister... ?"

"Ra'khan,' the orc said with a curt nod of his head. "You had her in your sight all along didn't you?"

"Of course," the warlock replied with a gracious bow. He smirked when he heard Aveline make a distressed whimper. "I thought I'd see how far she got before noticing I was following her. It has been very entertaining."

Ra'khan snorted. "I still don't get why she isn't in the dungeons. She looks like the type of person who'd cave just by showing her a few tools of the trade."

"Oh, she is so timid that would merely serve to frighten her into a stupor," Halathrien replied with a wave of his hand. "No, a girl like this one responds more to honey than vinegar."

"Hmph, if you say so, warlock," the orc said, studying Aveline intently. "I still say you should take a more direct approach," he added, growling at the human woman, who immediately pressed herself into the wall and closed her eyes.

Halathrien gracefully inserted himself between the orc and the human and held up a hand. "Trust me, my friend," he said, "I know what I am doing, and I doubt the Dark Lady would appreciate a visitor to her city harming such an valuable asset."

Ra'khan eyed Halthrien as if trying to decide whether to push the issue or not. After a minute, he shook his head and wandered off, muttering under his breath. The warlock watched him leave before turning back to Aveline, who still had her eyes closed.

"He's gone now, girl," he said, and she opened her eyes, the teal orbs flitting about the hallway in search of a way out. Halathrien paused for a moment to appreciate their unusual beauty, reminded of the little songbirds that the Sin'dorei kept in cages to decorate their homes.

"What are you going to do to me?" Aveline choked out in a voice barely louder than a whisper, her eyes settling on his face. Halathrien grinned, and he could feel the apprehension radiating off her body.

"Well, I thought I might start by taking you for a bath. You look like you could use one, and Light knows I am dying to get clean," he replied, and he smirked at Aveline's stunned expression. "What's the matter, pet? You thought I don't care about your wellbeing?"

Aveline nodded, her eyes clearly broadcasting her disbelief and suspicion. Halathrien chuckled. "I can see why you would think that, given my behaviour in the past, but that was simply because I couldn't let Perenolde know how valuable you were to me. Then I had to be rather harsh with you to get you to where we needed to be."

Halathrien reached out and took Aveline's hand, amused by how she was so confused by what he was saying that she was unable to do anything but go along with him. She didn't utter a sound as he lead her back towards their quarters, only watched him with wide eyes.

By the time he and Aveline made it back to their room, the servants he had summoned via one of his demonic minions had arrived and set up two hot baths, one in the bathroom and one in the bedroom. He gestured to the bathroom with a smirk. "Go, pet. Go pretty yourself up. You'll find everything you need in there."

Aveline nodded, and scurried off into the bathroom, and Halathrien laughed as he saw her bow politely to the servants as she left. _It won't be long before she is wrapped tightly around my fingers, doing whatever I ask of her with no hesitation. Even if my suspicions prove correct and I need her to open the way into the weapon's hiding spot, she will cause me no further problems._

_Azshara's Revenge is as good as mine._

* * *

Aveline let out a loud sigh as she sunk into the hot water, feeling the warmth seep into her bones and begin to strip away some of the tension she'd carried with her since her capture in Stormwind. She noticed the Forsaken serving woman open the door to leave, and she called out a soft 'thank you'. The Forsaken looked at her oddly, then nodded her head and left.

Aveline picked up a cleaning cloth and began scrubbing her skin with soap that smelled faintly of silverleaf and nutmeg. Once her skin was clean, she would start working on her hair, which was a tangled mess around her face.

_I wonder what Halathrien is up to now? _She thought. _I know he isn't being nice to me out of the goodness of his heart. He wants something... But what? He already knows where the weapon is, and for all we know, I only have to be nearby to access the hiding spot._

Aveline sighed in frustration as she began lathering her hair with shampoo. She felt so blind, so powerless in the face of Halathrien's machinations. _Whatever he wants, _she thought, _I will not give it to him! I will not let him get what he wants, not with so much at stake._

* * *

Halathrien smirked as Aveline all but crept back into the bedroom, clad in a beautifully tailored teal dress. _If I have to be stuck dragging a human around, then at least she is a pretty one, _he thought, standing up and guiding her over to where the servants had set up a small dining table. He sat her in a chair, smirk growing as she seemed unsure of how to react to his actions.

"You look lovely," he murmured, amused by her modest blush. "Let's eat, and after our meal I shall ask you some questions. I am curious to learn more about you."

Aveline looked at the assembled meal with a look that was both wary and longing. Halathrien had to enourage her to start eating by assuring her that it was not full of some insidious Forsaken poison by taking a few mouthfuls first. After that she relaxed and began eating with a daintiness that belied her extreme hunger.

_Of course, the little mind altering relaxant I added to her wineglass is a different matter entirely. _

As they ate, Halathrien regaled Aveline with tales of his adventures across Azeroth, mindful to exclude the more gruesome chapters of his life. She resisted his efforts to charm her at first, but by the time dessert was served, she was listening to him with an enthralled look on her face.

"Did you really kill a dragon? All on your own?" Aveline asked in an awed whisper.

"Yes," Halathrien replied. "Though, I did have my minions with me. They helped. A bit."

Aveline shook her head in amazement and cut herself a second slice of chocolate cake. She looked as if he had just told her he killed Deathwing with his bare hands. Halathrien smirked and took a mouthful of wine. _This is proving to be a much easier task than I first anticipated, _he thought. _Perhaps I can even persuade her to wield the weapon for me. That way it will be her who takes the blame, not me._

"Tell me, Aveline," Halathrien asked, watching the little human woman carefully, "where did you grow up? What is your family name? Perhaps I onced served with some relatives of yours?"

"I live in Stormwind now," Aveline stated in the soft voice of hers, "but I was born and raised in Duskwood. In the town of Darkshire, though it wasn't always called that."

"Yes. It used to be called Grand Hamlet before all that business with the Scythe of Elune," Halathrien said. "Such a shame. That part of the forest was once as beautiful as the rest of Elwynn."

Aveline nodded, heaving a great sigh as she did so. "It seems so long ago, now," she said sadly, "but it has been less than a decade since the darkness claimed Duskwood. I can remember walking through the woods and lush farmland in bright daylight, but it all seems like a dream, or a memory of another life."

"It must have been hard on you," Halathrien said with false sympathy, watching as Aveline wiped a tear from her eye and nodded. "But what of your family? Are they still in Darkshire?"

Aveline tensed and her face grew distressed. "I... thought you would have seen," she stammerd. "Or that Lord Perenolde told you... he killed them! All but my littlest sister, Samara."

Halathrien was forced to console the girl as she disolved into tears, something he loathed to do. He'd much rather leave her to her misery or slap her, but neither of those options would help him achieve what he wanted.

It took fifteen minutes and a glass of strong wine to calm her down enough for her to answer his question. Aveline looked at him with red-rimmed eyes as she started to speak, hoarse voice shaking slightly.

"My family, the Harts, lived in Darkshire for many generations," she told him, "but after they... died, my sister and I went to Stormwind. Samara is still recovering in the Cathedral of Light."

Halathrien noted the way her eyes seemed to shine a little brighter when she spoke of the Cathedral. _Close to the Light, no surprise there. _

"Hart," he murmured thoughtfully, "I do not recall meeting anyone of that name."

"O.. of course, I am a Hart no longer. I wed soon after my arrival in the city," she hiccoughed. "I am a Shaw now that I married... "

Halathrien's curiosity was piqued, not just by the mention of the name 'Shaw', but also by the way Aveline reacted. As soon as her surname left her lips, she stopped speaking, looking as if she had just given away a powerful secret. She gazed at him with an expression of fear, her fingers clamped over her mouth.

_Shaw. It is a common enough name, so why does Aveline so obviously fear me knowing it? Unless... no, it can't be Mathias she refers to, he was never the marrying kind. And yet... she said she married after she got to Stormwind, which was after she learned about the weapon. There is no doubt that she would have been assigned to the custody of the more seasoned agents of SI: 7, perhaps even Shaw himself..._

Knowing that Aveline would close in on herself if he attempted to force the truth out of her, Halathrien pretended not to notice her reaction and did not visibly react to the mention of Shaw's name. He simply smiled, nodded, and poured her another glass of wine.

"You mentioned the Cathedral, earlier," he prompted. "I remember it well from my own stay in Stormwind. It was one of my favourite places in the city, such a beautiful building."

Aveline's eyes brightened again and she relaxed back into her seat, taking a sip of her wine. "I love the Cathedral, too!" she said with enthusiasm. "I want to start studying there one day, to become a priestess like my friend Odariah."

"A priestess?" Halathrien asked with a smile. "I can see that. Specialising in healing?"

"Yes!" Aveline replied, her entire face lighting up. "I learnt a few healing spells from the priests who travel through Darkshire, but the chance to learn at an actual church, and the cathedral no less! I have dreamed of it since I was a little girl."

Halathrien reached across the table and took Aveline's hands in his. "I live in Silvermoon City these days, pet, and there is a very lovely church there as well. I would love to show it to you, and I am sure I could arrange with the Regent Lord to have you study there as part of a cultural exchange."

Halathrien smirked as Aveline looked at him, dumbfounded. "Me, in Silvermoon?" she asked. As shocked as she was, Halathrien could tell she found the offer tempting. "No, I am a human, that would never work. Besides, Samara is still very sick, and my husband works for the King... no, there is no way Mathias would agree to leave Stormwind."

There was a moment of profound silence as what Aveline had revealed sunk in, then, as a triumphant look blazed across Halathrien's face, the young human let out a small cry of distress. She looked horrified as she attempted to free her hands from his grip, but Halathrien held firm as he smiled across at her.

"Well, well, my pet, let's talk about your husband, shall we?"

* * *

**AN - **Firstly, my apologies to all of you who have been waiting so patiently for this update. I desperately needed a break from writing. I will be updating regularly again, but I doubt that I will be returning to the once-a-day schedule I once had. I started roleplaying a Braelyn-type character in WoW, and that has become rather fun. I enjoy it more than I thought I would.

Secondly, if you want to know about updates etc, please sign in to leave a review so that I may reply directly to you.

I couldn't believe it when I did some research and discovered that the Scythe of Elune business in Duskwood only happened just prior to Vanilla WoW beginning, which is only 7 or 8 years in the game, I think.


	24. A little less conversation

Aveline stared in horror as Halathrien's eyes blazed bright with vindictive pleasure. She again attempted to pull her hands free, but he tightened his grip on her. "Let me go!" she exclaimed.

"I don't think so, girl," Halathrien replied with a smug smile. "You and I have a lot to talk about... Starting with how you came to marry my old friend Mathias."

"I won't tell you anything!" Aveline swore as the warlock moved to stand over her. She glared up at him, but he did not seem intimidated.

"And why is that? I merely wish to know how the spymaster is doing. It has been many years since I last saw him."

"You're lying!" Aveline accused him. "You want to know how to hurt to him, to get revenge for your wife's death."

"Her murder, you mean," Halathrien said, his voice becoming icy. He stared at her intently. "You are very protective of him, aren't you?"

"Of course I am! I am his wife and I... "

"And you what?" The half-elf interrupted. A slow grin spread across his face as he realised what Aveline had been about to say. "You love him."

Aveline paused, a vivid blush staining her cheeks. _Do I love Mathias? _she thought as she tried valiantly to break away from her captor. _I think I do. The way I feel around him... the way I don't feel right being away from his side. It must be love._

"So what if I do?" she asked, glaring at Halathrien. "It's none of your business!"

Aveline paused, confused when Halathrien threw his head back and started laughing. The laughter echoed around their chambers for a few minutes, the warlock looking genuinely amused by her response.

"Oh, you poor, simple-minded fool!" he said to her, his voice mocking and cold. He finally let go of her hands, and Aveline immediately retreated to a corner of the room, looking at the door with obvious longing. "You really do love him."

For a few minutes, Halathrien stared at her, a calculating look in his eyes. Then he sat back down at the table and poured himself another glass of wine. He held the bottle out to her. "More wine?" he asked, as politely as she if she were an invited guest and not a hostage.

Aveline shook her head. "No," she replied, pressing herself further into the corner. She felt very tired all of a sudden, as if refusing his offer had drained all the strength out of her. She frowned, wondering if he had slipped something into her wine earlier. Her eyes focussed on his face, afraid to look elsewhere lest he lunge at her.

Halathrien shrugged his shoulders and sat down, his face once again settling into a charming smile. "You do realise that your love is unrequited, don't you?" he asked, taking a sip from his glass. "Mathias, no doubt, married you to keep you under control. As his wife, you are firmly under his thumb, safe and secure, and always where he can find you."

Aveline's hands balled into fists at her sides, and her lips were pulled down in an almost savage frown. _How dare he say such things about Mathias! _she thought. _Mathias would never do such a cruel, dishonourable thing! He may not love me the way I love him, but he cares for me! I know he does. His concern for me shows in his every action!_

Without even thinking about it, Aveline opened her mouth and gave voice to her thoughts, unsure of where the courage to do so came from. Her words were full of conviction as she railed at Halathrien, and she even raised one fist to shake at the man in indignation. He raised an eyebrow, the only sign of his surprise at her outburst.

"My husband is a good man,"Aveline finished, running out of steam. "He is not you."

"I was a good man, once," Halathrien replied, looking at her with a modicum of new-found respect. "And what did it get me, Aveline? A dead wife and a lost home." He stared at her in a silence that made Aveline's skin break out in goosebumps. She licked her lips nervously, and once again looked to the door.

"Mathias thought your wife was a criminal, a threat to the king," she said, only to break the silence. "He was doing his job."

"And that makes Lyria's death all right, does it?" Halathrien demanded bitterly, throwing his wineglass at the wall. Aveline recoiled in fear as the shards of glass fell to the floor, a soft squeak escaping her lips.

"N... no," she said, the words tumbling from her lips, "but what I'm saying is that it's not Mathias you should be angry at. The men who framed your wife are the ones to blame, the ones who deserve your wrath."

Halathrien glared at her, and Aveline knew that while he heard her words, he was not _listening _to what she was saying. His anger at Mathias was eternal, his conviction of her husband's guilt, absolute. Nothing could change that.

Aveline watched as Halathrien continued to stare at her in a state of great agitation. He turned from her, and paced the floor for a few minutes, muttering to himself in a language she did not understand. He then straightened his shoulders and appeared to calm down, returning once more to his more familiar, in control, self. He smiled at her, his eyes devoid of emotion, and began to speak.

"Shaw is a lucky man to have won such a devoted woman for a wife," Halathrien said. "It makes me think that my earlier assessment of your marriage may have been incorrect. Perhaps he does love you... Although, he must have fallen very hard for you indeed, if he married you for any other reason than control of the knowledge you possess. Shaw was always such a loner, considering his job too dangerous for emotional entanglements. My wife pitied him for that, and I know it would have taken a lot to override that belief."

It was then that a genuine glimmer of emotion sparked in Halathrien's green eyes, a look of deep contentment and _anticipation_, and it did not comfort or reassure Aveline. It made her skin prickle and her heart begin to race. Her breath caught in her throat as he made his way over to her. "Please," she begged, her hands clasped together as if in prayer. "Please don't hurt him!"

"My dear girl," Halathrien purred in response, "I can assure you that your beloved husband will remain unharmed. Shaw will be kept alive and well in order to witness the storm I am about to unleash upon this world. He too shall learn what it is to suffer the burden of survival."

Aveline closed her eyes, tears cascading down her cheeks, as Halathrien gently stroked her cheek. She whimpered as fear overwhelmed her, causing her to black out and collaspe. The last thing she was conscious of was the sound of the warlock's laughter as she slid down the wall.

"Mathias... "

* * *

Aveline stood quietly among the ruins of Lordaeron's once bustling capital city, wrapping her cloak about her nervously as she watched Halathrien issue orders to the Horde warriors accompanying them to the Forsaken docks. She had not spoken since her dramatic collapse the night before, as if her silence would protect her from the warlock's evil machinations.

By her side, Ra'khan stood, one large hand gripping the hilt of a dagger big enough to qualify as a sword. The orc had volunteered to keep watch over Aveline while Halathrien prepared for their departure, not convinced she wasn't about to try to escape again. He made no secret of the fact that he despised warlocks, thinking them weak and dishonourable.

"Time to go, human," Ra'khan said after Halathrien nodded at them. He yanked Aveline forward, then roughly picked her up and dumped her on the warlock's skeletal steed. "Sit, stay," he commanded, treating her like she was a dog.

_Perhaps he thinks I am Halathrien's little pet, _she thought as the orc headed back towards the elevators to the Undercity.

The horse whinnied and pranced about, obviously upset at his unwelcome rider. Aveline grabbed the horn of the saddle, trying to calm the mount down before she got thrown. "Shhh, it's all right," she whispered frantically as she was jolted from side to side, but the undead animal did not listen. It seemed to increase its efforts to dislodge her, as if sensing her fear.

"Shaelira, cease and desist," Halathrien commanded as he approached. His mount immediately stood still, and Aveline breathed a sigh of relief. She tensed again as the warlock swung himself into the saddle behind her and wound an arm around her waist. He chuckled at her discomfort. "Hold tight, girl."

Aveline gasped as Halathrien kicked the mount, sending it hurtling forward at great speed. Behind them, she could hear the thundering of a dozen horses following in their wake. She tried not to lean back into Halathrien, keeping her back ramrod straight and her hands firmly on the saddle. Her fear caused her heart to race and a sweat to break out on her forehead. She felt more trapped, and more isolated than she ever had before. She began to think that the Light had abandoned her.

The countryside flew past them, but Aveline could still make out the eeriness of the surrounding landscape. It had the same stillness that much of her homeland possessed, though it seemed less dark. Every now and then, she caught sight of a ruined farmhouse or an abandoned and broken wagon, stark reminders that this area had once been thriving and full of life. It made her appreciate Duskwood even more. Her home had lost much, but it had never been overwhelmed.

It was still a place of hope.

Eventually, Aveline began to lose focus, her thoughts drifting back to Halathrien's plans for her and fear once more taking hold of her. Her eyes dropped to the road, and so she was taken by surprise when Halathrien brought Shaelira to a sudden stop.

"Damn it!" the warlock said, and Aveline was knocked to the ground as Halathrien dismounted. An awful smell reached her nostrils, and she gagged violently, the urge to vomit increasing as she looked up and saw what had caused Halathrien to stop.

"Oh... oh, Light!" she whimpered, covering her face with one hand as angry shouting broke out around her. In the road in front of her, several bodies lay in a heap, their torn and bloodied forms already beginning to decay. The stench was awful, and Aveline bolted to the side of the road, retching several times before finally throwing up.

"Those light-damned dogs!" one of the Forsaken exclaimed furiously, kicking the ground in his rage. "They'll pay for this!"

"Your vengeance can wait," Halathrien snapped. "Now get this carrion out of the way. We need to get to the docks."

Aveline shivered at the storm of protest that errupted among the guard. They were not pleased about the warlock's callous order, and even she was taken aback by his coldness, his inhumanity, despite how well she had come to know him.

"Have you no honour?" an orc demanded, her face twisted in outrage. "These poor sods were our allies! They deserve respect, and to be treated with dignity in death. We will move them to the side, search for identification, and then bury them."

Halathrien was having none of it, repeating his order, but the others ignored it. Knowing that if he forced them, he would be in trouble with the Horde council, he gave in. But he refused to help them, standing by Aveline and snapping at the warriors to hurry up.

Aveline managed to calm her stomach and her nerves, and watched the others work with a sympathetic face. The dead may have been her people's enemies, but they did not deserve to be treated so poorly in death. As they were laid by the side of the ride, the warriors respectfully searching for identification, she decided that if she wanted to be a priest, she should start to act like one.

She should act with compassion and mercy, and offer the lost and their comrades the comfort and blessing of the Light.

Ignoring the strange and often hostile looks she was receiving, Aveline stood in front of the row of corpses. She swallowed nervously, forcing herself not to retch, or even grimace in distaste. Clasping her hands in front of her, she began to recite the Prayers For the Departed, including the one her father had said at her mother's funeral.

"What are you doing, girl?" Halathrien hissed, marching up to her.

"Praying," Aveline replied in a shaky voice, trying not to let her fear of him show. The warlock seemed genuinely surprised by her response, and said nothing as he returned to his mount. She felt his gaze boring into her as she continued chanting, her faith giving her the strength to ignore him.

A few of the Horde soldiers, a blood elf and two Forsaken, joined her in her prayers, and when the grisly task of laying the fallen to rest was complete, the orc woman pulled her to one side.

"Thank you, human," she said, patting Aveline on the back firmly. "You have shown our people great respect and reminded us that the Alliance races are not completely without honour. In return, I will travel to Light's Hope Chapel and get word to your people that you are alive."

Aveline's eyes lit up with hope underneath the hood of her cloak, but before she could respond, an unholy growl echoed through the air. A shout of alarm went out as dark figures began pouring out of the surrounding forest.

"Ambush!" the orc cried, pushing Aveline towards the nearby remains of a wagon. She gasped and stumbled as something slammed into her torso, knocking her to the side and causing her hood to slide back. Looking down, she saw an arrow sticking out of her right shoulder, blood pouring out of the wound. Aveline raised her hand, grasping the arrow and then crying out as pain roared through her. _I've been shot! _She thought numbly as the sound of battle broke out around her.

"What's this?" a woman's voice, low and rumbly, asked, and Aveline was reminded of Georgie. She raised her eyes and saw a worgen standing in front of her, crossbow in hand, wearing the same shocked expression as Aveline.

"You... shot me," Aveline said hysterically. "You shot me!"

The worgen gaped at Aveline in silence for a moment, before grabbing her and pulling her towards the trees. "Ivar!" the woman called out. "There's a human with 'em!"

Aveline never heard Ivar's repsonse. Shock, and the pain and blood loss caused by her injury, sent her into a dead faint. She lay still and silent on the blood-stained grass, the fight raging on unabated around her.

* * *

**AN - **I had not realised so much time had passed since my last update. My apologies.

Next chapter: Aveline comes face to face to with her almost killers and unwitting rescuers. Will she make it back to Stormwind, though?


	25. Bloodfang

Aveline frowned. She was trying to sleep but there was a dull ache in her shoulder and she could hear this really annoying growling sound. It was if a pack of wolves had decided to have a conversation in her bedroom, all low snarls and loud growls.

Wolves.

She opened her bleary eyes, not able to discern much in the low light of early morning. Aveline blinked, raising one hand to rub at them, a twinge of pain radiating from her shoulder as she did so. She was lying on her back directly on the cold earth, dew seeping into her cloak from the long grass. There was a thick strip of canvas above her head, stretched between two trees, but apart from that she was exposed to the elements. As she became more aware of her surroundings, she felt the ache in her shoulder more intensely, along with the cold.

"Wha' ya think she was doin' with the Horde, Ivar?" a male voice asked, and Aveline curled in on herself. "Ya think she's a turncoat? A spy?"

Urging herself to remain calm, but to be bold, Aveline lurched up into a sitting position. Her eyes widened in fear and her calm fled as she took in the large group of worgen standing a few feet from her. They were _gigantic_, and one man in particular stood out; almost a foot taller than any of the others, he stood before them with everything about the way he looked and held himself screaming 'I'm the boss'. A wild, tangled mane framed a long jaw full of razor sharp teeth and intense golden eyes. His body was all lean muscle and his hands and feet were tipped with wicked looking claws.

Aveline stared at him in terrified silence, too petrified to do anything else. She didn't move, she barely _breathed_, for fear of drawing his attention upon herself. She only sat there, wondering what on Azeroth was going to happen to her now, completely oblivious to the fact that her movement had not gone unnoticed.

"Oi, Ivar," a female voice said from a nearby treestump. "Sleepin' Beauty awakes."

Aveline turned her gaze to the left, her eyes settling on a worgen she recognised as the woman who'd shot her with a crossbow. Her response was immediate; she screamed in terror and hurled herself to her feet. The reaction caused all of the assembled worgen to turn to her as she tried to run away.

She hadn't gone more than a few paces before one of the worgen cut her off. She wheeled about sharply, only to find that way blocked as well. Panic surged through her system and she began screaming again, a high-pitched screech that caused the worgen to grumble and shake their heads in discomfort.

"Shut up!" growled an angry voice, and it was so commanding that Aveline stopped mid-shriek. Her teal eyes flicked anxiously over to the alpha male, who was glaring at her. She wrapped her arms around herself, shaking head to toe and terrified out of her mind. She let out a small 'meep' as the behemoth walked over to study her.

The male worgen walked around her, and Aveline could feel his eyes taking in every inch of her body. _By the Light, he'll tell me to run and then chase me down for sport! _she thought, only slightly mollified by the thoroughly unimpressed look on his face when he came back into her sight.

"Relax, woman," he snorted derisively. "I am not going to eat you."

Aveline must have looked as surprised as she felt as there were a few laughs from the crowd. She raised her gaze, but only as far as the worgen's chest. "I... I'm sorry!" she rushed out. "M... most of the worgen I've seen before are the ferals that roam through Duskwood. I've only met one non-feral worgen before."

"Duskwood, eh? I've heard tales of that place," he replied. "You must be stronger than you look to have survived it." His tone was slightly less growly as she looked at her face. "How did you end up all the way out here? Were you helping those Horde bastards?"

"No!" Aveline cried, finally making eye contact with him. "I was kidnapped!"

"Kidnapped!" snorted a new voice, another female. "Wot, is that why you were 'elpin' them ta bury their dead?"

"I aim to be a priestess," Aveline protested weakly to a few jeers. "The dead deserve the dignity of a proper burial."

"Ivar, ya ain't seriously believing this codswallop, are ya?" a second male asked. "Why would anyone be kidnappin' the likes o' 'er?"

Ivar's eyes narrowed on Aveline's face once more, and she fought the urge to run again. He looked thoughtful. "Who kidnapped you?" he demanded.

"Goblins," she blurted out without thinking. She could not let these people know about the weapon. "I was visiting a cousin in Goldshire and there was a raid. I was taken prisoner by a couple of goblins who sold me to a blood elf as a slave."

"To tha' warlock fella?" the first female worgen asked. Aveline's eyes welled with tears as she nodded.

"He is an awful man!" she exclaimed with a small sob. "You've no idea how glad I am to be free of him. " She looked at Ivar with pleading eyes. "Please, sir, I just want to go home."

Ivar looked at Aveline, his gaze sharp and intense. For a moment, she was afraid he did not believe her lie, and that he would refuse to aid her. Then he looked over his shoulder. "Betty!" he called, and a smaller female worgen stepped forward with a nod. She had a staff strapped to her back that reminded Aveline of Sebastian's, so she assumed the woman was also a mage.

"You now how to open a portal to Stormwind?" Ivar continued, and Aveline let out an audible sigh of relief.

"Of course I do," the woman replied in a very cultured voice. "What do you take me for; one of those halfbrained harvest witches?"

Ivar's snout contorted into a rather scary grin. "Do it." The worgen turned back to Aveline. "It is not Duskwood, nor even Goldshire, but it is as close as I can get you. It is all I can offer out here."

"It is where I live now!" Aveline exclaimed, bestowing a genuine smile on Ivar as the mage began her summoning. "Thank you!"

Ivar waved his hand dismissively as the portal swirled into existence. Betsy stepped back with a scowl on her face. "That took more effort than I thought it would," she complained. "The arcane streams felt polluted."

Aveline gave one last tentitive look at Ivar, he waved at her again. "Go on, girl," he said. "Get out of here so we can get back to killing Forsaken."

She did not need to be told again. With a hurried nod, she grabbed the skirts of her ruined dress and ran through the portal. Aveline felt her stomach lurch as she was pulled through time and space, and then she was finally back in Stormwind.

_Home._

* * *

Mathias did not so much dismount from his gryphon as he did fall out of the saddle, his weary body kept upright and functioning only through the consumption of copious amounts of coffee and the odd shot of whisky. His worry for Aveline, and the information she had locked away in her mind, consumed him, and he could hardly close his eyes, let only sleep, because of his need to find her.

His footsteps were heavy as he walked from the stables to SI:7 Headquarters, feeling angry and frustrated that another lead had turned into a deadend. His wife's absence was like an itch he could not scratch, a torment that besieged his mind constantly with the knowledge that something irreplaceable was missing.

"About time you showed up!" Callista snapped as he stepped through the front door. "Sir." she added as an afterthought.

"What is it?" Mathias sighed.

"Your little missus is back."

Mathias' head snapped up as he stared at Callista. "What did you just say?" he demanded, eyes narrowing. _If this is her idea of a joke..._

"Aveline's back," Callista replied, sounding as if Aveline had merely been out of town visiting friends for a few days. "Portaled into the Tower. The mages - "

"Where is she now?" Mathias asked, his voice urgent.

"Your place," Callista said. "Rell and the others are with her."

Mathias was out the door before his agent had finished talking, his fatigue vanishing as he rushed towards Cathedral Square. The journey seemed to take him twice as long as usual, but afterwards he would have little recollection of it, save for a memory of knocking Lady Bellweather into the canals.

When he came to his house, he crashed through the gate and up the footpath. He was vaguely aware of the shadowy presence of Rell and Sully by the front door, but did not acknowledge them as he all but kicked in the front door.

"Aveline!" he shouted as he stalked up the hallway. "Aveline!"

There was a short silence and then she was there, running out of the kitchen to stare at him, her sweet face and teal eyes alight with happiness. "Mathias!"

Mathias stopped and just stared at her. Aveline was dressed in one of her long nightgowns and had obviously just had a bath as her hair was still damp and her skin looked freshly scrubbed. He felt the tension leave his body as he gazed upon her, but his anger was fuelled as he noticed the dark circles under her eyes and the amount of weight she had of that anger must have shown on his face because Aveline's smile faltered and she cringed.

"Oi, mate, your scarin' 'er," Georgie growled as she stepped into the hallway, her brother following close behind. Mathias spared them a brief glance before he turned back to Aveline, his gaze softening.

"It's all right, little mouse," he said softly. "I'm not angry with you. Never with you."

Aveline relaxed and before he knew it, Mathias had walked up to her and swept her into a tight hug. Her small arms wound about his neck and her shoulders shook. Not wanting her to cry, he did something he'd been dreaming of doing ever since Perenolde had kidnapped her: he kissed her.

Georgie let out an amused huff and stalked back into the kitchen for more food as Aveline wrapped herself more tightly around Mathias' body. Sebastian, however, remained and started to cheer as the spymaster lifted his wife into his arms and cradled her against his chest.

"No one will _ever_ take you away from me again," Mathias swore, looking directly into Aveline's eyes. "No one."

Aveline's lower lip trembled and her response was an almost inaudible "I know", followed by a soft kiss to his cheek. Mathias smiled at her, then carried her upstairs. He was completely oblivious to Sebastian's goodnatured catcalls, which were silenced by one of Georgie's gauntlets hitting the mage in the head.

Mathias said nothing as he nudged the bedroom door open with his foot, walking swiftly over to the bed and laying his wife upon the mattress. He paused, just staring down at a sight he had begun to fear he would never see again.

Aveline returned his look, a blush staining her porcelain cheeks. "I love you, Mathias," she said in that lovely soft voice of hers, and he was left dumbstruck for a moment. Then what she had said truly sunk in and he felt a wave of happiness surge through him. Its intensity was fierce, and he had never before felt anything like it.

"Good," he murmured, lowering himself onto the bed beside her. "Good." He ran his hand over her cheek, revelling once more in the feel of her delicate skin. He claimed her lips in another kiss, and there was no more talking after that.

* * *

It was early morning, the first rays of sunlight just beginning to kiss the hillside. Mathias lay on his back, arms wrapped around Aveline, who was snuggled into his side. Her head was nestled on his shoulder, and he would have been lying if he said she wasn't the most beautiful woman in the world to him. He knew he should be getting up to go report to the king, but he could not bring himself to leave his wife like that after their first night together. Her first night with anyone.

Surprisingly, he was not bothered by shirking his duties as spymaster at all.

Aveline twitched in her sleep, muttering something about worgens being gigantic and scary. Mathias kissed her head and shushed her, and she eased. In that moment, he realised that for the first time in a _very _long time he had something precious to protect on a personal level. Before Aveline, Mathias had always been focused on Stormwind and the Alliance. On the bigger picture. But now...

A slight frown marred his features. His feelings for Aveline, his fierce instinct to protect her at all costs, worried him. Was his wife a fatal flaw?

_I won't... I __**can't**__ do anything to jeopardise my little mouse,_ he thought, arms tightening around the sleeping Aveline. He stared at her face, one hand moving to stroke her feather-soft hair. _My plan backfired. Instead of binding Aveline to my side, I have been ensnared by her._

He was still mulling over this troubling revelation when a loud banging reverberated through the silent house. Someone was hammering on the frontdoor.

Aveline jerked away, her eyes full of fear. Mathias calmed her, reaching for some clothing and the daggers he kept on the nightstand. "It's all right, little mouse," he crooned. "It's probably one of my agents. Go back to sleep while I deal with this."

His wife nodded, but remained sitting up, clutching the sheet to her chest as she watched him throw his clothes on. He paused long enough to kiss her, then hurried downstairs as the banging intensified. His butler beat him to the door, opening the door in his dressing gown while still maintaining a dignified air.

"Finally!" Odariah panted. "I was beginning to think I was going to have to smash a few windows!"

Mathias scowled. "What the fel do you want, Miss Hunt?" he demanded, none too impressed to see the priestess at all, let alone at this hour of the morning. "You woke Aveline."

"Save the tone for someone stupid enough to be intimidated by it, scowly," she retorted. "I have news and it involves Aveline, and you."

"Then spit it out so I can deal wit... " Mathias said, but Odariah merely spoke over the top of him.

"Samara's awake."

* * *

**AN - **-_-. My apologies for the obscenely long delay.


End file.
